Deep Abyss – Wenn deine Seele am Abgrund steht
by Wortfetzen
Summary: [HrD – Sequel zu „Dark Aspect“] Draco kommt seit dem Seelentauschzauber mit seinem Leben nicht mehr klar. Irgendetwas Gefährliches scheint in ihm zu sein. Um das Leben Hermiones, aber auch das ihrer Freunde zu schützen, gibt es nur eine Möglichkeit...
1. Prolog

Huhu -! Alle Dark Aspect-Leser, kennt ihr mich denn noch '. Ja? Gott sei Dank _puh_. Zu meiner Schande muss ich sagen, das ich mit dieser Story ein paar kleine Problemchen hatte und es deswegen so lange dauerte bis sie hier on ging. Eigentlich hatte ich Deep Abyss schon Silvester fertig geschrieben, aber ich war überhaupt nicht zufrieden damit, deswegen musste ich alles noch mal überarbeiten bis ich letztendlich dazu kam .

Jetzt aber erst mal zu allen die Dark Aspect noch nicht kennen und gerade über diese Story gestolpert sind. BITTE – nur zu eurem eigenen Interesse – lest den ersten Teil auch, denn ich kann euch versprechen – wenn ihr hiermit anfangt – das ihr wahrscheinlich nicht die Handlung verstehen werdet. Ich fasse Dark Aspect in diesem Prolog nicht zusammen, denn ehrlich gesagt halte ich nicht unbedingt besonders viel davon '.

Okay, jetzt ist es aber genug. Bevor es aber losgeht ein ganz herzliches Dankeschön an meine kleine **milkaQ**, die sich auch bereiterklärt hat, diesen Teil hier beta zu lesen _knuddel_. Dann ein Danke an **BlackAngel8**, **GossiP Girl16**,** Olivia Malfoy**, **Ti Amo**, **Tuniwell**, **Valpuri** und **Veruca** – die das Ende des ersten Teiles tapfer verkraftet haben ;).

Jetzt aber: VORHANG AUF FÜR ...

Deep Abyss – Prolog

Voldemorts bohrende, stechende Schlangenaugen sahen Draco entgegen. Ein Grinsen lag auf seinen Lippen, jedoch mit vollkommener Freundlosigkeit. Es war mit Hass erfüllt.

„_Du bist wie ich... wie ich... wie ich..."_, schallte seine Stimme durch die kalte Nacht, „_wie ich..."_

Dann erfüllte sein eisiges Gelächter die Welt und mit dem Lachen wurde Dracos Brust plötzlich von einem unbändigen Schmerz erfüllt. Es fühlte sich an, als würde ihn jemand von innen heraus zerreißen. Draco spürte das er schrie, so laut er konnte, doch niemand schien ihn zu hören. Nicht einmal er selbst konnte seine eigenen Hilfeschreie vernehmen. Sie schienen weit weg, so als wäre seine Seele weit weg – viel zu weit weg – um alles wahrzunehmen.

Im nächsten Augenblick aber schrak Draco mit entsetztem, angsterfülltem Gesicht auf. Sein Atem ging stoßweise, er war schweißgebadet und eine unglaubliche Hitze hatte seinen Körper erfüllt. Dracos Augen wanderten unruhig in dem Raum, in dem er sich befand, umher. Doch er konnte nichts ungewöhnliches feststellen. Er war in seinem Zimmer, in seinem Bett und von Voldemort fehlte jede Spur.

_Ein Traum..._, machte er sich klar und sank langsam wieder zurück in sein Kissen. Die Augen aber konnte er nicht mehr schließen, denn sobald er einen Versuch wagte, sah er Voldemorts Gesicht vor sich und hörte auch sogleich seine kalte Stimme wie sie: _„du bist wie ich"_ rief.

Also ließ er seine Augen geöffnet und starrte gegen die weiße, kahle, vollkommen leere Decke. Seit Monaten, jede Nacht hatte er immer wieder den selben Traum. Immer wieder grinste Voldemort ihm entgegen und eröffnete ihm wie schon ein paar Monate zuvor _„du bist wie ich"_.

Voldemort war tot, das wusste Draco. Trotzdem aber ließ ihn das alles einfach keine Ruhe mehr, er konnte machen was er wollte...

Schließlich hielt Draco es nicht mehr aus. Schnell sprang er aus seinem Bett, schlurfte zum Fenster und warf einen Blick hinaus.

London lag ruhig unter ihm. Eine schläfrige Stille ruhte über der Stadt, während der Vollmond sanft seinen Schein hinunterwarf. Vor ungefähr drei Monaten – ebenfalls in einer Vollmondnacht – hatte sich der letzte Kampf entschieden. Voldemort war gefallen. Doch auch in dieser Nacht war für Draco das Schrecklichste geschehen, das er je erlebt hatte. Lieber wäre er gestorben, anstatt Voldemort für eine kurze Zeit seine Seele nehmen zu lassen.

Seit diesem Tag war er nicht mehr der Selbe. Es war, als wäre ein kleiner Teil – als seine Seele seinen Körper verlassen hatte – für immer gegangen. Draco wusste weder was es war, noch konnte er beschreiben wie er sich fühlte und was genau er in dieser schicksalhaften Nacht gefühlt hatte. Es gab nur einen einzigen Menschen, dem er davon erzählt hatte.

„_Eine Seele ist stark, doch wenn sie einem entrissen wird, bleiben tiefe Narben in ihr zurück. Sobald eine Seele in diesem Augenblick verletzt wird, wird sie dann plötzlich ganz schwach."_

Ja, genau das waren die Worte Dumbledores gewesen, nachdem Draco, das Geschehen in dieser Nacht, stockend am Bett des kranken, ziemlich angeschlagenen Mannes nach dem Kampf, hervorgebracht hatte. Doch so sehr er ihn auch nicht gemocht hatte, musste Draco zugeben, das er ihn gerne noch gehabt hätte, damit er ihm mit Rat und Tat zur Seite stehen konnte. Aber Dumbledore war schon alt. Der Kampf gegen Voldemort hatte ihn mitgenommen. Zwar hatte er ihn überlebt, doch seitdem war es ihm von Woche zu Woche schlecht gegangen. Nicht nur körperlich, sondern auch seelisch. Vor einem Monat schließlich, war er gestorben und somit von seinem Leiden erlöst worden...

Inzwischen aber war dies Vergangenheit. Tage waren vergangen, diese wurden zu Wochen und schließlich konnte man auf drei Monate zurückblicken. Auf die letzten warmen, goldenen Oktobertage, waren kalte Wintertage gefolgt.

Draco – der ebenfalls nach seinem Abschluss eine Ausbildung als Auror absolviert hatte – führte nun seinen Beruf aus. Seinem Vater, Lucius Malfoy, hatte es überhaupt nichtgefallen, als er dahinter gekommen war. Zumal, weil die Auroren hauptsächlich hinter Todessern her waren. Jetzt aber saß dieser hinter den Gittern Askabans und er würde ihn wahrscheinlich nie wieder sehen. Narcissa Malfoy, seine Mutter, war seit zwei Monaten wieder glücklich verliebt. Zu Anfang hatte er ihre Fröhlichkeit etwas seltsam gefunden, schließlich hatte er es aber einfach damit abgetan, dass sie wahrscheinlich froh war, das ihm beim Kampf gegen Voldemort nichts zugestoßen war. Erst später hatte er sie dann einmal in der Winkelgasse in den Armen eines anderen Mannes gesehen. In diesem Moment hatte er seine Vermutungen noch einmal überdacht. Er konnte es ihr nachvollziehen, das sie in solchen Augenblicken der glücklichste Mensch auf Erden war. Gerne wäre er auch so glücklich...

Entschlossen schüttelte Draco denn Kopf und versuchte somit auch das Bild der Frau abzuschütteln, das sich soeben in seine Gedanken schleichen wollte.

„Draco...?", fragte plötzlich Mariellas verschlafene Stimme, die so eben aufgewacht zu sein schien.

Schnell drehte er sich zu ihr um. Mariella hob ihren Kopf, strich sich eine lästige Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und sah ihn fragend an. „Was ist? Kannst du etwa nicht schlafen?"

Draco zwang sich zu einem kleinen Lächeln, mit dem er versuchte seine Niedergeschlagenheit zu verbergen. „Ja, der Mond scheint heute ziemlich hell. Ich mag das nicht besonders."

Um seine Worte zu unterstreichen zog er den Vorhang am Fenster zu. Das Zimmer verdunkelte sich, sodass nur noch ziemlich mattes Licht herein leuchtete. Dann ging er langsam wieder hinüber zu seinem Bett, stieg hinein und zog die inzwischen kalte Decke über seinen Körper.

Sofort spürte er Mariellas nackten warmen Körper an seinem. Sie kuschelte sich genüsslich an ihn und berührte mit ihren Lippen kurz seine, dann vergrub sie ihren Kopf auf seiner Brust. Draco legte den Arm um sie und strich ihr sanft über die Haare. Nach ein paar Sekunden konnte er wieder ihr regelmäßiges Atmen hören. Mariella schlief wieder. Draco seufzte und sah kurz auf sie herab.

_Vergangenheit_, redete er sich ein und schloss die Augen – um wieder ins Land der Träume zu gleiten – _und was vergangen ist, soll auch vergangen bleiben..._

TBC

Ja ja Prologe sind immer kurz , zumindest meine '. Aber – wie ihr ja wisst – sind meine Kapitel lang, deswegen ist das eine kleine Ausnahme.

Natürlich würde ich mich über eure Reviews besonders freuen und vor allem wenn ich ein paar altbekannte Namen unter ihnen finde ;).

Vorschau zu Kapitel 1: Anxieties (schreib ich jetzt immer dazu -):

Für Hermine hat ebenfalls der normale Alltag wieder begonnen, doch Draco lebt noch immer in ihren Gedanken und diesen Kummer schüttet sie erst mal ihrer besten Freundin Ann aus, während Draco mit seiner Angst konfrontiert wird.


	2. Anxieties

Deep Abyss – Anxieties

Gelangweilt ließ Hermine ihren Blick über das Schwarze Brett der Londoner Zauberuniversität schweifen und verglich den dranhängenden Stundenplan mit ihrem.

Wieder hatte ein neues Semester begonnen, mit viel Lernerei für die, in ein paar Jahren, anstehende Abschlussprüfung. So sehr sich Hermine auch darauf freute, war ihre Laune doch im Keller. Denn seit ein paar Monaten wollte ihr einfach überhaupt nichts mehr gelingen. Wie sollte es dann mit der Lernerei klappen? Plötzlich erklang eine fröhliche Stimme, die ihren Namen rief, und Hermine erschrocken zusammenzucken ließ. Langsam drehte sie sich um und sofort wurde sie von ihrer besten Freundin Ann Smith stürmisch umarmt.

„Hermine!", kicherte Ann glücklich und ließ diese dann wieder los. „Du wirst nicht erraten was mir passiert ist!"

Hermine wollte schon „Was denn?" fragen, doch Ann war wieder mal voller Eifer bei der Sache und ließ ihr keine Zeit auch nur ihre Frage zu beginnen.

Während die beiden durch die Gänge der Zauberuniversität – zu ihrer nächsten Vorlesung im Saal 5 – schritten, erzählte sie lebhaft von ihrer Begegnung mit einem der süßesten Typen der Welt, zumindest war er das in Anns Augen.

„... und dann... weißt du ich war hin und weg! Diese braunen Augen. Dieses Lächeln... und erst sein Körper! Mensch, du hättest ihn sehen müssen..." Anns Grinsen wurde mit einem Wort zum anderen breiter. Zu Hermines größten Überraschung aber, blieb sie auf einmal wie vom Donner gerührt stehen und sah sie mit geweiteten Augen an, ganz so als wäre ihr gerade ein Geistesblitz gekommen – dem auch so war. „Mensch bin ich blöd! Ich stell dich ihm vor! Er studiert ja auch hier!"

Sofort war Ann Feuer und Flamme, packte Hermine am Ärmel und zerrte sie in eine ganz andere Richtung, die definitiv nicht zum Saal 5 führte. Hermine protestierte nicht groß dagegen. Ann schaffte es immer sie durch ihre lebhafte Art auf andere Gedanken zu bringen. Sie war eigentlich einer der ersten Menschen, dem sie sich wirklich öffnen konnte und entdeckte durch ihre Freundschaft zu ihr, auch Seiten an sich, von denen sie selbst nicht geglaubt hatte, dass es sie überhaupt gab. Trotzdem, obwohl sich Hermine für Ann freute, wurde ein kleiner Teil in ihr ziemlich wehmütig, über das Glück ihrer Freundin. Gerne hätte sie es auch besessen.

„Anthony!", rief Ann plötzlich und winkte einem großen Jungen mit braunem kurzem Haar zu, der sich verwundert in die Richtung aus der er gerufen wurde, umgedreht hatte. Der Junge wechselte kurz ein paar Worte mit seinen Freunden und kam dann auf die beiden zu. Als Hermine sein Gedicht von nahem sah, erstarrte sie jedoch. Am liebsten wäre sie jetzt an irgendeinem anderem Ort gewesen, nur nicht hier. Aber zum Fliehen war es bereits zu spät, denn er hatte sie bereits gesehen und lächelte ihnen fröhlich entgegen. Innerlich war Hermine etwas verärgert über sich selbst, wie hatte sie dies nur vergessen können! Immerhin war es schon schlimm genug, dass er sie unter einem ganz anderen Namen kannte!

Anthony Miller, der Sohn von Marcus und Dorothea Miller, dem sie in Malfoy Manor begegnet war, kam auf die Beiden zu. Ausgerechnet er ist Anns neue Entdeckung!

„Ann!", freute er sich. Sofort darauf, trafen seine Augen den Blick von Hermine. Das Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht wurde noch größer. „Helene!"

Prompt sah Ann Anthony mit einem verdutzen Blick an. „Wie hast du sie eben genannt?", fragte sie verwirrt, „Sie heißt nicht Helene, sondern Hermine."

Misstrauisch und ebenfalls verwundert zog er seine Braune nach oben.

„Ich... ich glaube ich muss jetzt gehen. Die Vorlesung. Ann, schon vergessen?", fiel Hermine ihm ins Wort – noch ehe er etwas erwidern konnte – und drehte sich um, doch Ann schaffte es, sie am Ärmel ihrer Bluse festzuhalten. „Die Vorlesung ist jetzt egal."

Hermine schluckte und wandte sich mit einem komischen Gefühl in der Magengegend, wieder zu den beiden um. Der Ausdruck vollkommener Ratlosigkeit lag auf ihren Gesichter, jeder von ihnen starrte Hermine an – sie warteten auf eine Antwort, die die Situation aufklären würde. Von Hermines Seite aber kam nichts, denn sie war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt zu überlegen, ob sie den beiden die Wahrheit sagen konnte.

Ann vielleicht... doch (Hermines Magen drehte sich plötzlich um), Anthony war doch ein Todesser?

„Also", meinte Ann, nachdem ihr die Stille zuviel wurde, „was ist hier los? Wieso kennt ihr euch... und wieso..." Sie sah Anthony an. „nennst du Hermine Helene?"

Panik stieg in Hermine auf. Anns Frage interessierte sie im Augenblick überhaupt nicht, viel mehr beschäftigte Anthony sie. Todesser? Ist er wirklich einer? War er vor drei Monaten bei dem großen Kampf dabei? Wenn ja, wieso ist er dann nicht in Askaban? Immerhin hatten sie Voldemort ja besiegt! Erst jetzt fiel Hermine wieder ein, dass die meisten Todesser ja noch auf freiem Fuß waren und das das Ministerium und die Auroren sich auf der Jagd nach ihnen befanden.

Doch... wenn er wirklich ein Todesser war, dann musste er jetzt ziemlich wütend auf Hermine sein. Gleich nach Voldemorts Sturz, war das, was in dieser Nacht geschehen war, durch alle Zeitungen gegangen und nun wusste jeder, wer wirklich dafür verantwortlich gewesen war, dass Du-weißt-schon-wer besiegt worden war. Der Rummel um Hermine war zwar nicht so groß gewesen, wie der um Harry (Zitat des Tagespropheten: _Der Junge der überlebte schaffte es endlich den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen!_), trotzdem aber wussten nun die meisten Zauberer und Hexen wer ihnen gegenüber stand.

„Aber sie heißt doch Helene!"

„Nein, ganz bestimmt nicht." Erwiderte Ann verärgert und sah erwartungsvoll zu Hermine, die anscheinend überhaupt nicht mehr anwesend zu sein schien. „Hermine?", fragte sie und wedelte mit der Hand vor ihrem Gesicht auf und ab. Erschrocken zuckte Hermine zusammen und kam wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück, indem sie überrascht ihren Blick von Ann zu Anthony und wieder zurück schweifen ließ.

„Mensch, ich habe dich eben gefragt woher ihr euch kennt und wieso er dich Helene nennt!"

„Na ja", begann sie zögerlich, „wir haben uns bei den Malfoys kennen gelernt."

„Die Malfoys? Hermine ich dachte du hasst diese Familie!"

„Hassen?", wiederholte Anthony nun, „Aber sie ist doch mit Draco zusammen! Also, irgendwie... was ist denn jetzt hier los?"

Der Name „Draco" traf Hermine wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Es schmerzte ziemlich daran erinnert zu werden... denn plötzlich keimten die Bilder in ihrem Inneren wieder auf, als wäre es erst gestern gewesen.

_Zögernd stand Hermine vor der Tür. Ihre Hände waren feucht vor Nervosität und Aufregung. Schnell wischte sie diese an ihrem schwarzen Rock ab. Obwohl sie schon so oft mit ihm gesprochen hatte, kam es ihr vor, als wäre dies das aller erste Mal. Irgendwie war sie unglaublich ängstlich. Seit dem sie wieder zurückwaren hatte er sich die ganze Zeit so komisch benommen und ging ihr ständig aus dem Weg. Es tat ihr mehr weh, als sie es zugeben würde. Schon die ganze Zeit stellte sie sich die Frage was wohl mit ihm los sei. Wenn sie jetzt da reingehen würde, würde er sie dann etwa anschreien? Hatte sie irgendetwas falsch gemacht? Oder war es einfach wieder mal so eine Laune von ihm?_

Hermine, cool sein!_, ermutigte sie sich und schließlich schaffte sie es wirklich mit der Hand sachte gegen die Tür zu klopfen._

_Keine Antwort von drinnen und auch sonst keine Reaktion. _Vielleicht ist er gerade nicht da..._, dachte sich Hermine. _

_Auf einmal fiel ihr aber auf, dass sich die Tür einen kleinen Spalt breit geöffnet hatte. Ein komisches Gefühl breitete sich in ihr aus, das sie jedoch nicht richtig deuten konnte. Dann aber, fasste sie sich ein Herz und öffnete die Tür._

_Fassungslos stand Hermine an der Schwelle und starrte auf die kahlen Wände, das abgezogene Bett und das vollkommen ausgestorbene Zimmer. Es kam ihr vor wie ein Traum. Ein Alptraum. Von einer Sekunde auf die andere, beschleunigte sich ihr Herzschlag auf das Doppelte. Sie schaffte es sich aus ihrer Erstarrung zu lösen und rannte. Rannte die Treppen hinab, durch die Zimmer und Gänge als sie plötzlich mit Harry zusammenstieß, der sie noch rechtzeitig am Handgelenk festhalten konnte – bevor sie schmerzvoll auf den Boden gelandet wäre._

„_Hey, was ist denn mit dir los?", fragte er mit einem kleinen, verwundertem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. _

_Dieses Lächeln erstarb jedoch sofort, als er ihren verstörten Gesichtsaudruck bemerkte. In diesem Augenblick begriff Hermine auch, das Harry davon wusste und das ihre Ahnung sich bestätigte. _

„_Nein...", wimmerte Hermine. Tränen bildeten sich in ihren Augen._

„_Ich konnte ihn nicht aufhalten.", erklärte Harry bedauernd, „Er... er wollte nicht bleiben und hat gesagt, das ihn hier nichts... nichts mehr hält."_

_Hermine schaffte es nicht die Tränen zurückzuhalten, all ihre Mühen waren vergebens. Sie ließ sich in Harrys Arm fallen, der langsam seine Arme um sie schloss. Tränen rannten ihre Wangen hinab, perlten ab und bedeckten schließlich sein schwarzes T-Shirt. Vollkommene Mutlosigkeit und Leere hatte sie überkommen._

Schnell verbannte Hermine diesen Augenblick wieder aus ihren Gedanken. Alleine daran zu denken, tat weh.

„Jetzt haltet mal die Luft an, ich kann alles erklären.", fiel sie in den Fragefluss der beiden ein.

Ob sie das wirklich konnte, dessen war sie sich nicht ganz sicher. Sie hatte gewusst, dass es schwer werden würde, sobald sie Anthony Miller irgendwann begegnen sollte, doch anscheinend hatte sie die Lage etwas unterschätzt. Wenn man es aber besser ausdrücken wollte, hatte Hermine Anthony schon fast vergessen gehabt.

Erwartung und Neugierde lagen nun in Anns und Anthonys Blicken.

„Also... die Kurzfassung. Anthony, mein wirklicher Name ist Hermine Granger, ich hasse die Malfoys wirklich... zumindest war das noch bis vor kurzem so. Na ja, eigentlich hass' ich ja nur Dracos Vater, ihn natürlich nicht... und seine Mutter, die kenne ich ja überhaupt nicht richtig, sie scheint aber ziemlich nett zu sein. Allerdings irgendwie, ich weiß nicht genau ob ich Draco jetzt auch hasse oder doch nicht. Es heißt ja immer Liebe und Hass liegen nahe bei..."

„Hermine!", mahnte Ann und fiel ihrer Freundin damit ins Wort. „Geht's mal weiter?

„Oh... ja natürlich. Also, wo waren wir? Ach ja richtig. Am besten erkläre ich euch, wieso ich mich als Helene Tough ausgegeben habe." Hermine seufzte, überlegte fieberhaft ob es wirklich klug von ihr war jetzt die Wahrheit zu erzählen. Vielleicht sollte sie doch lügen? Immerhin bestand ja wirklich noch die Möglichkeit das Anthony zu den Todessern gehörte, denn obwohl Voldemort schon längst besiegt worden war, jagten die Auroren noch immer welche, die sich auf der Flucht befanden, oder Anschläge im Namen Voldemorts verübten.

Wahrheit oder Lüge? Beides hatte seine Reize, denn eigentlich konnte Hermine ziemlich schlecht lügen und die beste Freundin zu belügen, war immer so eine Sache für sich. Allerdings, was würde es denn für Folgen für sie haben, wenn sie die Wahrheit erzählte? Anthony wusste doch bestimmt schon längst, was sich damals ereignet hatte, sicherlich war er auch in dieser Nacht dabei gewesen und es war ihm gerade noch die Flucht gelungen bevor das Ministerium auftauchte. Eigentlich war es auch totaler Quatsch, dass man sich darüber den Kopf zerbrechen sollte. Also: Wahrheit!

„Es war ein Auftrag für den Orden.", antwortete Hermine schnell. „Ich sollte mich bei den Malfoys unter einem falschen Namen einschleichen, um die Todesserzeremonie von Draco zu verhindern. Ich hatte aber keine Ahnung davon, dass er ein doppeltes Spiel trieb. In Wirklichkeit sollte es alles nur eine Falle für Harry sein. Ich bin seine beste Freundin, er würde jederzeit kommen, um mich zu retten, deswegen wollten die Malfoys vorgeben, sie hätten mich in ihrer Gewalt. Doch von dieser Falle habe ich erst viel später etwas mitbekommen. Zu dem Zeitpunkt war schon alles zu spät, jedenfalls für mich. Ich dumme Kuh, hatte mich nämlich schon unsterblich in Draco verliebt, auch wenn ich es eigentlich nicht wollte. Dagegen war ich machtlos. Als ich von allem erfahren habe, wurde ich von Lucius Malfoy eingesperrt. Harry ist gekommen und sie haben ihn zu Voldemort gebracht. Schließlich ist das alles passiert, was in der Zeitung überall zu lesen ist."

Ein ziemlich kurze Fassung der Geschehnisse von vor ein paar Monaten, das wusste Hermine, doch auf diese ausführliche Geschichte, hatte sie nicht im geringsten Lust.

„Wie... ", reagierte Ann mit ungläubiger Stimme auf ihre Erzählung, „Aber... davon hast du mir ja überhaupt nichts erzählt!"

„Tut mir Leid Ann", erwiderte sie schuldbewusst, „doch ich hatte nicht sonderliche Lust darüber zu reden."

„Und... Draco... er hat dich also nur benutzt?", fragte Anthony dann und Hermine meinte einen gewissen Unterton in seiner Stimme wahrzunehmen. Versuchte er etwa den Ahnungslosen zu spielen? Wenn er wirklich ein Todesser war, dann musste er eigentlich von allem wissen.

„Jaah...", antwortete sie zögernd, setzte jedoch sogleich einen grimmigen Blick auf, „Voldemort hatte ihn erpresst. Entweder er tat, was ihm aufgetragen wurde ,oder er hätte sterben müssen."

„Aber dieser Malfoy war doch auch bei der Vernichtung Voldemorts dabei."

„Ja, schließlich hat er sich doch für unsere Seite entschieden."

„Und was ist dann passiert? Du hast gesagt, du hättest dich in ihn verliebt. Wo ist er jetzt? Seit ihr etwa zusammen gekommen? Wenn ja, dann muss ich sagen, dass ich ziemlich enttäuscht von dir bin, du hast nämlich kein einziges Wort davon erwähnt."

Ein mattes Lächeln legte sich über Hermines Lippen. „Keine Sorge, diese Enttäuschung kannst du vergessen. Ich weiß nicht, was das zwischen uns war. Irgendwie vielleicht ein ewiges hin und her. Auf jeden Fall ist er am Morgen nach der großen Schlacht gleich verschwunden und seit dem habe ich ihn nie wieder gesehen. Vielleicht ist das auch besser so."

„Ach... dann war das eine einseitige Liebe ohne Happy End, oder?" Mitleidig legte Ann den Arm um Hermines Schulter. „Aber inzwischen bist du doch schon über ihn weg, oder?"

Entschlossen nickte Hermine. Sie wollte nicht erzählen, was alles zwischen Draco und ihr geschehen war und auch nicht davon berichten, das – egal was sie versuchte – er wahrscheinlich nie ganz aus ihrem Herzen verschwinden würde. Die Folge dessen wäre nur, dass Ann sich lautstark über „diesen Typen Malfoy" aufregen würde und Hermine damit nur noch häufiger in Gedanken bei ihm war, was so schon oft genug der Fall war.

Stattdessen versuchte sie endlich dieses lästige Gespräch in eine andere Richtung zu lenken und zwar mit einem Blick auf die Uhr. Erschrocken musste Hermine feststellen, das schon die erste halbe Stunde ihrer Vorlesung _Alte Schriftzeichen_ verflogen war.

Ein bisschen zu spät kommen war ja in ihren Augen okay – sie hatte es inzwischen geschafft diese Dinge nicht mehr ganz so eng zu sehen – doch eine halbe Stunde oder gleich ganz wegbleiben, war vollkommen inakzeptabel.

„Ann, wir müssen jetzt aber wirklich zur Vorlesung!", mahnte Hermine.

„Okay...", seufzte Ann, „... also, das „Vorlesungen schwänzen" muss ich dir echt noch beibringen."

Hermine lachte. „Das kannst du lange versuchen."

Schnell verabschiedeten sich Hermine und Ann noch von Anthony, der gespannt ihr Gespräch belauscht hatte, und gingen dann unter großer Hektik von Hermines Seite aus – sehr zum Missfallen von Ann, die Anthony nur noch kurz lächelnd zuzwinkerte – in die Vorlesung.

Kalt und schmutzig waren die Wände. Draco überrannten Schauer, als er die Männer und Frauen hinter den Gitterstäben sah, während er durch den langen dunklen Gang ging. Viele von ihnen sahen überhaupt nicht mehr so aus, als wären sie bei klarem Verstand. Einige führten hitzige Selbstgespräche oder schienen sich mit ihren Finger zu unterhalten, die die ungewöhnlichsten Dinge taten. Wieder andere schrieen wie am Spieß. Vor lauter Schmerz und aus Verzweiflung. Es gab nur wenige, die wirklich den Eindruck erweckten, das sie noch alle Sinne beisammen hatten. Man konnte überhaupt nicht glauben, dass er sich hier in Askaban befand. Ja, jeder hatte Angst vor Askaban und jeder wusste, dass dieses Zaubergefängnis schrecklich war. Doch eigentlich war es das immer wegen der Dementoren gewesen, die einem jegliches Glücksgefühl aussaugten. Die Riesen, die nun Askaban bewachten, waren trotz ihrer obszönen Gestalt und der unglaublichen Größe, nicht einmal annähern so angsteinflössend. Askaban machte eher den Anschein eines Irrenhauses.

Plötzlich sah er hinter den Gitterstäben die Person, die er besuchen wollte. Seinen Vater! Noch nie hatte er ihn so gesehen. Lucius Malfoys langes, blondes Haar, das er sonst immer so sorgfältig gepflegt hatte, war unglaublich schmutzig und fettig. Seine Gesichtsausdrücke wirken fahl, müde und man hätte fast meinen können, dass er innerhalb von drei Monaten um fast zehn Jahre gealtert war. Wann ihm zuletzt eine Rasur gewährt wurde – und ob überhaupt – konnte man nicht erkennen, denn durch den leichten, hellen Bart in seinem Gesicht, sah er nur noch heruntergekommener aus. Die Kleidung die er trug entsprach ganz und gar nicht der eines Malfoy. Wertvolle Zauberroben und sündhaft teure Umhänge, waren gegen dreckige und zerrissene Lumpen eingetauscht worden.

Wie ein paar der wenigen Gefangenen, war Lucius noch bei vollkommen klarem Verstand. Eisige Kälte und purer Hass stand in seinen Augen, als er Draco erkannte.

„Scheer dich zum Teufel!", ächzte er mit rauer, leiser Stimme, was wohl ein Versuch war zu schreien. Doch er hatte sie anscheinend schon lange nicht mehr gebraucht. „Was willst du hier, Verräter."

Draco sagte für ein paar Sekunden lange nichts, sondern starrte weiter die bemitleidenswerte Gestalt seines Vaters an. Er war nicht entsetzt über seinen Anblick, viel mehr spürte er eine gewisse Art von Triumph. „Gefällt es dir?", fragte Draco, „Gefällt es dir im Dreck zu liegen, während dieses Mal andere auf dich herabschauen?"

Die Kälte in Lucius Augen wurde noch kälter. Es war schon fast, als würden seine Augen zu Eis erstarren. „Was wird das? Jetzt antworte schon, wieso bist du hier? Ist es dir bei deiner Schlammblutfreundin etwa zu langweilig geworden? Also ich frage mich wirklich, wer von uns beiden im Dreck liegt, schließlich wälze ich mich nicht mit Dreck auf dem Boden rum."

Draco ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. Es viel ihm schwer, nicht gleich auf seinen Vater loszugehen und er war wirklich dankbar, dass diese Gitterstäbe zwischen ihnen waren, sonst hätte er für nichts garantieren können.

„Sie ist kein Dreck und was ich tue geht dich überhaupt nichts an."

„Es interessiert mich auch nicht das geringste."

Stille kehrte ein. Stille in der sich die Beiden nur herausfordernd entgegenblickten.

„Sag mir wieso.", murmelte Draco dann.

Überrascht hob Lucius die Braune. „Wieso was?", herrschte er fragend.

„Wieso hast du dich Voldemort anschließen müssen? Wieso hast du einen Meister gebraucht, der über dich richtet? Wieso hast du Mutter nie wirklich gezeigt, wie sehr du sie liebst? Bestreite es nicht, ich weiß, dass sie dir alles bedeutet! Wieso... wieso hasst du mich so sehr, obwohl ich dein Sohn bin? Wieso hast du mich nie geliebt? Wieso warst du für mich immer wie ein bestimmender Vater, aber nie wie ein richtig liebevoller Dad?"

„Weil ich ein Malfoy bin.", antwortete er kalt. Dracos Worte berührten ihn nicht im geringsten. „Malfoys zeigen und haben keine Gefühle. Sie brauchen auch niemanden der ihnen Gefühle zeigt. Verstanden? Außerdem hasse ich dich deswegen, weil du es bist, der mein ganzes Leben zerstört hat. Nie hatte ich mir einen Sohn gewünscht, der so war wie du und alles anders gemacht hat, als es mein Wunsch war. Ich konnte dich einfach nicht lieben, denn dich kann keiner wirklich lieben. Niemals warst du ein Sohn für mich, sondern einfach nur der einzige Nachkomme des Namen Malfoys. Derjenige, der wahrscheinlich den ganzen Namen in den Dreck ziehen würde, was schließlich auch der Fall war."

Entsetzt und mit vollkommener Unverständnis sah Draco ihn an. Erst nach ein paar Sekunden schaffte er es, sich aus seiner Trance zu lösen.

„Verreck in diesem Drecksloch.", versuchte Draco mit ruhiger, kühler Stimme zu sagen, doch er merkte das sie zitterte.

Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich von seinem Vater ab und ging den langen Gang aus Askaban wieder zurück.

„Also... jetzt muss ich dir unbedingt erzählen, wie ich Anthony über den Weg gelaufen bin!", meinte Ann eifrig und rührte wild in ihrem Tee, den sie zuvor bestellt hatte.

Sie und Hermine saßen in dem Café „Mayo", das ganz in der Nähe der Uni lag – Hermine arbeitete selbst nebenbei dort als Kellnerin und jetzt hatte sie gerade frei. Nach ihren Vorlesungen war dies immer der richtige Ort, um sich zu entspannen. Doch leider wurde das „Mayo" von Muggeln betrieben und die meisten Gäste waren Muggel, so waren Themen wie „Zauberei" tabu.

„Stimmt, davon hast du überhaupt noch nichts erzählt.", bejahte Hermine. Sie nippte vorsichtig an ihrem Cappuccino und nahm dann einen kleinen Schluck, nachdem sie festgestellt hatte, dass keine Verbrennungsgefahr mehr bestand. „Du warst viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt von seinen Augen zu schwärmen. Wie bist du denn von der Treppe gefallen?"

Ann seufzte und machte einen schmerzhaften Gesichtsausdruck, den sie sogleich auch begründete: „Das war mal wieder was. Der erste Teil bis zu seiner Rettungsaktion war nicht so angenehm. Also, ich musste – sehr zu meinem Leidwesen – Professor Brinks helfen, diese blöden Kisten in den Biomagischen Saal zu bringen und das nur, weil ich als letztes aus der Vorlesung gegangen bin. Auf jeden Fall ist der dann verduftet und so musste ich mich alleine damit abrackern. Ich sage dir, einer so zarten jungen Frau wie ich es bin, sollte man keine staubigen schweren Kisten in die Hand drücken und sich dann einfach aus dem Staub machen. Dann bin ich Dean Thomas über den Weg gelaufen, du weißt doch dieser Typ der mit dir in Hogwarts war. Da kam es mir gerade recht, dass er sich angeblich unsterblich in mich verliebt hatte. Er hat mir nämlich nur zu gerne geholfen. Jedoch hat Dean unterwegs so viel gelabert, dass ich fast im Dreieck gesprungen bin. Schließlich bin ich plötzlich wie angewurzelt stehen geblieben und wollte ihm schon sagen, dass er endlich seine Klappe halten sollte, da hatte ich auch schon irgendwie das Gleichgewicht verloren und flog mitsamt den Kisten die Treppe hinunter. An diesen kleinen unfreiwilligen Flug kann ich mich nicht mehr genau erinnern, ich weiß nur noch, als ich die Augen geöffnet habe, dass ich direkt in Anthonys Gesicht sah. Oh... dieses Lächeln, das werde ich nie vergessen..."

„Wieso hast du nicht einfach Magie benutzt um diese Kisten zu tragen?", wollte Hermine nüchtern wissen, „Dann wärst du nie von der Treppe gefallen."

Sofort sah Ann Hermine mit gefährlich funkelnden Augen an. „Dann hätte ich Anthony ja nie kennen gelernt."

„Ach ja! Natürlich, Ann macht sich immer das Leben schwer, damit ihr vielleicht irgendwann jemand zu Hilfe eilt."

„Stimmt.", nickte Ann. „Aber ehrlich gesagt habe ich es bereut, als plötzlich Dean angetanzt kam. Gott sei Dank, hat Anthony mich erlöst."

Hermines Blick wurde nur noch nachdenklicher, angesichts der verträumten Ann. Ein ganz ungutes Gefühl machte sich in ihr breit. Eigentlich hatte sie aber nicht die geringste Lust deren Verliebtheit so ins Erschüttern zu bringen, jedoch blieb ihr keine andere Wahl.

„Ann", begann Hermine ernst (_Einfach direkt Augen zu und durch, Hermine!_, ermutigte sie sich selbst), „ich glaube du solltest dich von Anthony fern halten."

Das waren anscheinend die falschen Worte gewesen, denn sogleich sah Ann sie voller Entsetzten und Unglauben an. „Was soll das denn?"

„Na ja, ich weiß du magst ihn und ich will dich nicht verletzten oder so, doch ich denke das er der falsche Umgang für dich ist."

„Und wieso soll er der falsche Umgang für mich sein? Du hörst dich wirklich langsam wie meine Mutter an. Ich denke, wenn du mir schon Ratschläge erteilen willst, solltest du auch Klartext reden und nicht einfach die Begründung dazu umgehen."

„Ich habe dir doch davon erzählt, dass ich ihn bei den Malfoys kennen gelernt habe. Verstehst du es nicht? Seine Eltern sind mit Lucius Malfoy befreundet, sie sind ebenfalls Todesser. Viele Todesser sind nämlich noch immer auf freiem Fuß. Es besteht die Möglichkeit, das Anthony ebenfalls einer von ihnen ist."

Entsetzt sah Ann Hermine an. Sie brauchte ein paar Sekunden, um ihe Sprache wiederzufinden. „Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein! Ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht wirklich, was du von mir willst. Zwar kann ich verstehen, dass du mich beschützen willst, aber immerhin warst du ja auch mit diesem Malfoy zusammen. Und dessen Vater ist ebenfalls ein Todesser! Gerade eben wolltest du damit sagen, dass die Kinder von Todessern auch welche werden. Dabei ist dieser Malfoy, im Grunde, auch keiner gewesen."

„Ich habe dir erklärt, dass das ein Auftrag für den Orden war und sonst nichts. Auch wenn Draco schließlich doch kein Todesser war, heißt das nicht, dass das auf alle zutrifft. Begreifst du etwa den Ernst der Lage nicht? Was ist wenn er dir irgendwann etwas antut?"

Hermine tat es unendlich Leid ihrer Freundin jetzt die Tatsache erklären zu müssen. Anscheinend schien es sie aber nicht durcheinander zu bringen, dass Anthony vielleicht gefährlich sein konnte, sondern viel mehr, dass Hermine es war, die soeben ihr Glück zerstörte und sie somit auf den Boden der Tatschen zurückholte.

„Okay...", begann Ann dann langsam und weckte in Hermine die leise Hoffnung, sie möge es eingesehen haben und sich von Anthony fernhalten. Jedoch brach diese sogleich wie ein Kartenhaus in sich zusammenbrach, als Ann widersprach. „Ich schätze es sehr, dass du dir so große Sorgen um mich machst. Doch bitte lass mich aus meinen eigenen Fehlern lernen. Ich mag ihn und ich werde mich auf jeden Fall auf ihn einlassen, egal ob nun vielleicht Todesser oder nicht."

„Aber Ann! Hör doch mal genau zu!", fuhr Hermine sie energisch an. Von so viel Uneinsicht konnte sie nur den Kopf schütteln. „Vielleicht bringst du dich damit in große Gefahr. Was ist, wenn dir etwas passiert? Wer soll dir dann noch helfen?"

„Wenn mir was passiert, braucht mir keiner helfen, denn dann bin ich schon hinüber.", erklärte sie trotzig.

Ärgerlich stellte Hermine ihre nur noch halbvolle Tasse auf den Tisch. Allerdings so hart, dass der Inhalt leicht überschwappt. Hermine ignorierte jedoch, wie die hellbraune Flüssigkeit an ihrer Hand hinunterrannte. „Du scheinst die Sache überhaupt nicht ernst zu nehmen, was? Das ist nicht witzig. Ich habe schon so viele Menschen durch Voldemort verloren. Meine Eltern und viele gute Freunde von mir. Mit dieser Haltung ziehst du ihren Tod ins lächerliche."

„Es tut mir Leid, wenn ich dich damit gekränkt haben sollte, doch... ich mag ihn wirklich, verstehst du das nicht? Außerdem beschuldigst du Anthony einfach ein Todesser zu sein, obwohl du das nicht einmal weißt! Vielleicht machst du mit dieser Behauptung auch alles kaputt, was jemals zwischen ihm und mir hätte sein können. Weißt du überhaupt wie weh das tut, soetwas ausgerechnet von dir zu hören? Meine beste Freundin macht mein großes Gefühl zunichte und das einfach nur, weil seine Eltern vielleicht Todesser sein könnten! Du willst mich zwar nur beschützen – das weiß ich – aber so etwas tut weh!"

Kurz blickte Hermine in Anns verletztes Gesicht, nickte dann jedoch entschlossen. „Gut... wenn du meinst du könntest ihm vertrauen. Ich will dich dann nicht davon abbringen, aber... ich habe dich gewarnt. Vergiss das bitte nicht."

„Draco...", stöhnte Mariella genüsslich und biss ihm sanft ins Ohrläppchen.

Dieser saß auf der Couch und blickte missmutig aus dem Fenster, während sie neben ihm einfach nicht ihre Finger von ihm lassen konnte. Ihn störte es nicht sonderlich, denn er war so sehr in Gedanken versunken, dass er nicht mal richtig mitbekam wie Mariella die ganze Zeit versuchte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. Als er jedoch ihre Hand auf dem Reißverschluss seiner Jeans spürte, riss es ihn wieder in die Realität zurück.

„Lass das.", fuhr er sie wütend an und stieß ihre Hand genervt von sich.

Mariella setzte einen verständnislosen und ärgerlichen Gesichtsausdruck auf. „Was ist denn heute los mit dir? Die ganze Zeit bist du schon so."

Vielleicht mochte es mal so gewesen sein, das er Mariella all seine Sorgen und Probleme anvertraut hatte, doch diese Zeiten waren schon lange vorbei und würden ganz bestimmt nicht wieder kommen. Niemals würde er ihr von seinem heutigen Besuch bei Lucius erzählen.

„Du gehst mir langsam auf die Nerven.", antwortete er ihr stattdessen, „Ich glaube auch du verstehst da etwas falsch."

Mariella wurde etwas bleich um die Nasenspitze und sie drückte sich langsam von ihm weg, wahrscheinlich um ihm nicht das Gefühl zu geben, sie würde sich jemandem aufdrängen. „Was meinst du damit?", fragte sie mit zitternder Stimme.

„Ich glaube du verstehst da etwas falsch. Das zwischen uns hat nichts zu bedeuten, verstanden? Du bist nur da wenn ich dich gerade brauche und genauso ist es auch umgekehrt. Unsere Beziehung basiert auf keinen tieferen Gefühlen."

Sie starrte aus dem Fenster ihr gegenüber, das zuvor Draco so fasziniert hatte. Dann schluckte sie nochmals, um die Tränen abzuwürgen, die ihr gekommen waren. Ein mattes Lächeln breitete sich auf ihren Lippen aus. „Ich habe es schon gespürt...", begann sie bebend, „Immer wenn wir zusammen waren, warst du doch irgendwie auch ganz weit weg und von Liebe war in deinem Verhalten gegenüber mir nichts zu erkennen und ich weiß auch wieso."

Draco seufzte genervt und stand auf. „Du hast überhaupt keine Ahnung. Es gibt keinen Grund, ich liebe dich einfach nicht, das ist alles."

„Doch den gibt es!", rief Mariella und stand nun auch auf, „Sie ist es, hab ich Recht? Diese Helene, oder wie auch immer sie heißt! Weißt du, als ich dich das erste Mal mit ihr gesehen habe, da dachte ich erst das alles ist ein Witz, aber dann habe ich es verstanden. Du hast sie angesehen, wie noch nie einen Menschen zuvor. Du hast ihre Hand gehalten und als ich damals gesagt habe, dass du noch nie lange bei einer Frau geblieben bist, hat sie ihre Hand aus deiner Hand genommen und in diesem Augenblicke habe ich ein solches Bedauern in deinen Augen gesehen, wie noch nie zuvor." Mariella stockte. Die Tränen konnte sie nun nicht mehr zurückhalten. „Du hast sie beschützt, verdammt noch mal! Ich weiß, das du sie liebst. Sie bedeutet dir alles. Immer wenn du aus dem Fenster starrst, dann siehst du ihr Lächeln vor dir, hörst du ihre Stimme ganz dicht an deinem Ohr und willst ihre Nähe spüren, ihre Haut unter deiner, ihren Atem und willst ihre Lippen berühren, denn nur mit ihr hast du das Gefühl wirklich glücklich zu sein. Ich seh' das doch alles, es zerreißt dir fast das He..."

„Sei still!", brülle Draco Mariella an und sofort verstummte diese. Dracos Gesichts war wutverzerrt und einige seiner blonden Strähnen hingen ihm nun wild ins Gesicht. „Sei still und hör auf von ihr zu sprechen! Ich will nichts mehr von ihr wissen und wenn du willst das wir noch etwas länger zusammen bleiben, dann wage es nie wieder auch nur ihren Namen zu erwähnen!"

Mariella war deutlich geschockt von seinem wütenden Schreien, allerdings dachte sie nicht daran den Mund zu halten. Wieder breitet sich ein kleines kraftloses Lächeln in ihrem Gesicht aus. „Ich sagte doch du liebst sie, alleine schon deine Wut beweißt alles. Weißt du... Draco… ich liebe dich, das weißt du ganz genau und daher weiß ich, wie sehr eine unerwiderte Liebe schmerzt, du kannst mir nichts vormachen. Mich macht nichts glücklicher als in deiner Nähe zu sein, deswegen nehme ich es sogar in Kauf, dass du nur an sie denkst wenn wir zusammen sind, aber denkst du nicht, dass es vielleicht besser wäre sie zu vergessen oder dein Glück endlich selbst in die Hand zu nehmen? Ich kann dein Leiden nicht mehr ertragen und deswegen wünsche ich dir das du den Mut findest und endlich zu deinen Gefühlen für sie stehst, indem du zu ihr ehrlich bist."

„Mariella", stöhnte Draco genervt und versuchte Ruhe zu bewahren, „wie oft soll ich es dir noch sagen. Hermine ist mit egal. Es gibt kein Glück in die Hand zu nehmen. Ich liebe sie nicht, deswegen habe ich sie verlassen."

„Hermine also, hm? Ich wusste doch, dass sie nicht wirklich Helene Tough heißt." Traurig senkte Mariella ihre Augen. „Ganz wie du meinst, doch meiner Meinung nach... hast du einfach nur Angst vor dir selbst."

Nun riss Draco endgültig der Geduldsfaden. „Jetzt reicht's. Hau ab! Ich will von diesem komischen Quatsch nichts mehr hören. Du hast ja keine Ahnung."

Er zeigte mit dem Finger zur Tür und funkelte Mariella wütend entgegen. Sie dachte nicht daran zu wiedersprechen, sondern sagte einfach nur: „Denk darüber aber mal nach."

Dann ging sie unter seinem zornigen Blick zur Tür und schloss sie hinter sich.

Draco sah einfach nur starr auf die weiße Tür, die soeben von ihr zugemacht wurde. Wie hatte sie es nur wagen können? Noch nie hatte ihm jemand so aus der Seele geredet, das war wahrscheinlich das, was ihn am meisten schockte.

„_... du hast einfach nur Angst vor dir selbst..._", hallte ihre Stimme in seinem Kopf wieder.

Hatte sie Recht? Hatte er wirklich Angst? War er deswegen abgehauen? In einem Punkt aber, hatte sie wirklich Recht. Gerne hätte er sie in ihrem Arm gehalten, ihre Nähe gespürt, sie geküsst, ihr stundenlang in ihre großen karamellfarbnen Augen gesehen oder ihr einfach nur an den Lippen gehangen, während sie unentwegt darüber redete, dass man die Gleichberechtigung für Hauselfen einführen sollte.

Doch wieso sollte sie wissen das er Angst hatte? Wieso sollte Mariella ihn besser kenne, als er sich selbst?

„Nein!", schrie er wütend zu sich selbst und schlug mit der Hand gegen die Wand. Gekonnt ignorierte er den Schmerz, der sich sogleich stechend durch seinen ganzen Arm zog. „Ich habe keine Angst!"

TBC


	3. Pretexts

Huhu! Da bin ich wieder! Hat ein bisschen gedauert, ich weiß... Sorry... und beim letzten Mal konnte ich mir auch keine Zeit für eure Reviews nehmen, deswegen werde ich jetzt hier näher darauf eingehen. Zur Zeit bin ich sowieso voll in Depri-Stimmung... es schneit _schief_, dabei dachte ich, der Winter hätte uns schon losgelassen _heul_. Aber jetzt egal, ich will euch ja nicht irgendetwas vorjammern ;).

**Kyra**: Danke für diesen tollen Empfang. Schön das es für ein paar immer wieder ein Vergnügen ist etwas von mir zu lesen ;). Bin gespannt was du von diesem Kapitel hältst...

**Valpuri**: Gespannt also _hihi_. Ich sag dir für das Ende wirst du mir den Kopf abreißen XP.

**GossiP Girl16**: Hey, Gossi altes Haus, schön dich mal wieder zu sehen. Deine Reviews haben anscheinend an Länge abgenommen, was ;)? Ich weiß aber nicht genau ob ich so schnell bin, wie du es gerne hättest XP.

**Heimdall**: Huhu ;). Welcome back! Hoffentlich gefällt dir der zweite Teil der Story auch und wenn du dir meine anderen Fanfictions reinziehst (hast ja gesagt das du das machen willst) enttäusch ich dir hoffentlich nicht. Ach ja zu dem Draco/Hermine-Paaring... in diesem Kapitel fällt der Startschuss für ein neues Paaring. Aber ob dir das gefallen wir... ich weiß nicht so recht... XD. Auf jeden Fall werde ich deine Meinung nach sicher ein Verbrechen begangen haben _hihi_.

So, ich hoffe ich habe jetzt keinen vergessen. Wenn ja, dann nehmt's mir bitte nicht krumm. Ich bin schon unheimlich gespannt wie ihr dieses Kapitel finden werdet. Eigentlich gefiel es mir anfangs ned so richtig, doch dann habe ich noch mal darüber gelesen und bin jetzt der Meinung das es vielleicht doch ned so schlecht ist wie ich dachte. Jetzt aber Schluss. Bildet euch selbst eine Meinung und sagt sie mir dann bitte in einem kleinen Review. Ich freue mich auch wahnsinnig über Wiedersehen oder besser gesagt „Wiederlesen" mit alten Dark Aspectlern, deswegen macht mich doch einfach glücklich .

Hab euch alle lieb, fettes Knutschi, eure SilverAlecis

Deep Abyss – Pretexts

Harry Potter saß im Arbeitszimmer seiner Wohnung. Seine Augen starrten gebannt auf den Brief in seiner Hand, indem er wieder immer den gleichen Satz betrachtete. Es kam ihm immer noch so vor als würde er träumen. Hedwig, die in ihrem Käfig neben dem Schreibtisch saß, betrachtete ihren Besitzer mit wachsamen und etwas grantigem Blick. Eigentlich hatte sie noch nie erlebt, das ihr Harry sie einfach ignorierte, nachdem er einen Brief bekommen hatte – es sei den, er war irgendwie sauer auf sie, weil sie eine schlechte Nachricht überbrachte oder es war etwas Schlimmes passiert. Doch dies schien nicht der Fall zu sein. Inzwischen aber wurde sie langsam ärgerlich. Beleidigt schuhute sie. Immer noch kam keine Reaktion. Schließlich verstärkte sie die Lautstärke ihrer Rufe, dann erst hob Harry etwas verwundert den Kopf.

„Oh, Hedwig.", rief Harry entschuldigend. Er legte den Brief beiseite und stand auf. Schnell griff er in eine Schachtel neben dem Käfig und streckte der Schleiereule einen Keks entgegen.

Argwöhnisch betrachtete die Eule Harry, kniff ihn sachte in den Arm – was bedeuten soll: Ich hoffe für dich, dass das nächstes Mal nicht mehr vorkommen wird – und schnappt sich dann den Keks.

„Tut mir Leid", entschuldigte sich Harry bei ihr, „das wird sicher nicht mehr vorkommen. „Doch der Brief..."

Harry konnte nicht mehr weitersprechen, denn seine Aufmerksamkeit wurde plötzlich auf seinen Kamin gelenkt. Grüne Flammen erschienen darin und ein paar Sekunden später kam schon Hermine mit besorgtem Gesichtsausdruck und rußübersäten Klamotten heraus.

„Harry, alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte sie sofort mit alarmierter Stimme. „Ich habe deine Nachricht bekommen und bin sofort hierher gekommen. Es ist doch nichts Ernstes, oder?"

Hermine entspannte sich etwas, als sie ein freudiges Lächeln auf seinen Lippen erkennen konnte. Er schüttelte schnell den Kopf. „Nein, ganz im Gegenteil."

„Was ist dann los? Das hattest du mir auch schon auf den AB sprechen können, ich dachte dir sei etwas passiert!"

„Tut mir Leid das du dir Sorgen gemacht hast, doch ich musste es dir einfach persönlich sagen.", meinte Harry und bei diesen Worten wurde sein Lächeln langsam zu einem breiten Grinsen. „Ich habe heute ein Angebot bekommen."

„Welches Angebot?", fragte Hermine irritiert.

Harry atmete tief durch. „Sie wollen mich als Sucher in der englischen Quiddich-Nationalmannschaft."

Verwundert weiteten sich Hermine Augen und sie stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus. Dann fiel sie ihrem besten Freund freudig um den Hals, der sogleich seine Arme um sie schlang. „Das ist ja fantastisch!", kreischte begeistert.

„Na ja... ich weiß aber nicht ob ich das Angebot annehme.", erwiderte Harry ihr.

Erstaunt löste sich Hermine wieder von ihm. „Was heißt da, du weißt es nicht? Du liebst Quidditch über alles, natürlich bist du dabei, oder?"

„Ich weiß... doch ich wäre dann ziemlich viel unterwegs und so."

Bedauern schwang in seiner Stimme mit, während er sich langsam auf den Sessel neben dem Kamin sinken ließ. Hermine setzte sich prompt auf die Lehen seines Stuhls und musterten ihn aufmerksam.

„Ja und? Als Auror bist du genauso oft unterwegs."

„Schon, doch... ich weiß nicht... die sind ziemlich gut in der Nationalmannschaft.", murmelte er besorgt und starrte missmutig die weiße Wand seines Arbeitszimmers an.

Hermine setzt ein wissendes Lächeln auf. „Ach daher weht der Wind. Du hast also Angst nicht so gut wie die anderen zu sein, was?"

Harry seufzte, was sie als Bestätigung für ihre Wort aufnahm.

Schnell schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Mensch Harry, das ist doch totaler Schwachsinn. Du weißt das du gut bist und außerdem musst du gut sein, wenn sie dich ausgesucht haben. Das ist doch die Bestätigung dafür. Niemals hätten sie dich genommen, wenn das Auswahlspiel bei dem du warst, vollkommen in den Sand gesetzt hättest. Sie wissen was du drauf hast."

„Denkst du wirklich?", fragte er unsicher, „Ich habe schon lange kein Quidditch mehr gespielt und dieses Auswahlspiel war eigentlich nicht so die große Herausforderung gewesen, das hätte jeder gekonnt. Außerdem habe ich da eher zum Spaß mitgemacht und nicht, weil ich mir wirklich Hoffnungen auf einen Platz in der Nationalmannschaft gemacht habe."

„Harry!", rief Hermine energisch, „Sie mich mal an."

Langsam hob dieser den Kopf und sah ihr direkt in die braunen Augen. Hermine ihren typisch psychologischen Blick aufgesetzt, genauso wie sie es immer tat, wenn irgendein Seelenleid wieder gerichtet werden musste. „Du bist gut, verstanden? Ach was red ich da eigentlich, du bist nicht gut, sondern du bist spitze! Niemand hat es bis jetzt geschafft dich zu schlagen, es sei den er hetzt eine ganzen Scharr Dementoren auf dich. Welche Bestätigung brauchst du da noch?"

„Aber überleg mal! Erinnere dich an die Nationalmeisterschaft vor sechs Jahren! Wie die alle geflogen sind. Das war einfach klasse! Es war so, als wären sie Adler! Niemals würde ich das hinbekommen."

„Hast du dich schon mal beim Fliegen zugesehen?", fragte sie mit spitzem Ton, „Ich habe überhaupt keinen Unterschied zu dir feststellen können."

„Das sagst doch jetzt nur so."

Seufzend stand Hermine wieder auf und stellte sich nun mit verschränkten Armen vor ihn. „Jetzt wirst du aber wirklich kindisch. Was sagt eigentlich Ron dazu?"

„Nichts. Ich habe es ihm noch nicht erzählt."

„Gut, dann sage ich dir jetzt was Ron sagen würde, wenn er wüsste das du dieses Angebot ausgeschlagen hast. Ron würde dich für verrückt erklären und dir den Vogel zeigen. Er weiß nämlich genauso gut wie ich, das diese ganzen Zweifel von dir total überflüssig sind. Du bist ein guter Flieger, ein fantastischer Sucher und wirst wahrscheinlich als der bestaussehenste Quidditch-Spieler als Poster bei den Mädchen im Zimmer hängen. Was willst du denn noch?"

Der letzte Teil dieser Worte gab Harry einen kleinen Schlag. Mit geweiteten Augen starrte er Hermine an. „Du findest das ich gut aussehe?", fragte er geschockt.

Sie seufzte, rollte mit den Augen und setzte dann ein bedauerndes Lächeln auf. „Harry, muss ich denn dein, anscheinend heute nicht sehr viel vorhandenes, Selbstbewusstsein aufpäppeln? Natürlich siehst du gut aus! Du wärst der Traum jeder Frau! Bist rücksichtsvoll, zuvorkommend, abendteuerlustig, mutig und bei dir kann man sich sicher fühlen. Jede die dich bekommt darf sich als die glücklichste Frau der Welt schätzen, denn obwohl dir so viele hinterher rennen hast du immer nur Augen für sie."

Harry erröte. Damit Hermine aber nicht allzu viel – oder am besten gleich überhaupt nichts – mitbekam, stand er schnell auf, ging an ihr vorbei und schaute aus dem Fenster. Sein Herz schlug vor Aufregung mehr als doppelt so schnell und er merkte auch wie seine Handflächen etwas verschwitzt waren. Die Röte hatte sich noch immer über seinem Gesicht ausgebreitet, also lehnte er es gegen das Fenster um es zu kühlen. Allerdings machte Hermine mit weiteren Worten in seiner Gefühlswelt alles nur noch schlimmer.

Sie hatte sich ebenfalls zu ihm umgewandt und redete weiter auf ihn ein. „Verstehst du? Jede würde sich glücklich schätzen und das du ein spitzen Quidditch-Spieler bist, muss man erst gar nicht in Frage stellen. Wenn du nicht deine Chance ergreifst, dann wirst du es vielleicht eines Tages bereuen."

Plötzlich drehte sich Harry wieder zu Hermine um und musterte sie. Ein eindringlicher Ausdruck und die Hoffnung in endlich überredet zu haben dieses Angebot anzunehmen, lag in ihren braunen funkelnden Augen. Sie trug einen schwarzen Rock, der kurz über dem Knieansatz endete und darunter ihre langen braungebrannten Beine zeigte. Harry mochte Hermines Vorliebe für Röcke und ganz besonders mochte er es, wenn sie welche trug. Ihr roten Pullover, der ihr braunes gelocktes Haar, das ihr locker über die Schultern fiel, wunderschön zu Geltung brachte, glänzte im Licht der hereinflutenden Sonne. Schon immer war sie wunderschön gewesen, doch jetzt machten sie diese Worte für ihn noch tausendmal schöner...

Harry wusste nicht was in ihn gefahren war. Auf einmal jedoch griff er nach Hermines Hand und zog sie an sich. Hermine hatte nicht die Zeit irgendeinen verwunderten Ausdruck zu machen oder etwas zu sagen, denn schon hatten seine Lippen ihren Mund verschlossen. Sein Herz schlug Purzelbäume während er ihre zarten Lippen berührte und seine Arme um ihre Taille schlang. Er wusste das diese Aktion völlig hirnverbrannt war und er wusste auch das er ihr damit alles verraten würde, was er für sie fühlte. Doch in diesem Augenblick war es ihm egal. Schon immer hatte er sich angemalt wie es wohl wäre sie zu küssen und ihre Nähe ganz dicht an ihm zu spüren, niemals aber hätte er sich träumen lassen, das es so wundervoll war. Ihr süßer Kirschduft raubte ihm fast die Sinne und Harry war auch unglaublich froh, das Hermine es mit sich geschehen ließ und ihn nicht wütend oder verzweifelt wegstieß, denn das würde ihm vermutlich das Herz brechen.

Schließlich löste sich Harry dann von ihren Lippen und ihre Gesichter trennten sich auf den Abstand von ein paar Zentimetern zueinander. Immer noch aber spürte er diese berauschenden Gefühle, obwohl sie seinen Kuss nicht erwidert hatte, war es aber als würde er im siebten Himmel schweben. Aber noch nie hatte er Hermine mit einem so unsicheren Ausdruck in den Augen gesehen.

„Harry?", flüsterte sie fragend.

Es kam Hermine vor als würde sie in einem Traum gefangen sein. Nur langsam wurde ihr klar, das Harry sie eben wirklich geküsst hatte. Schon lange nicht mehr, hatte sie solche schönen Gefühle gespürt und es hatte sich irgendwie so richtig aber doch auch etwas falsch angefühlt. Egal aber wie falsch es doch schien, das Gefühl das sagte es war richtig, war viel stärker. Hermine war unfähig sich zu bewegen, sondern starrte einfach nur in seine saphirgrünen Augen die ihr liebevoll entgegenfunkelten.

Dann auf einmal zog Hermine sein Gesicht wieder zu sich und küsste ihn, sowie er sie zuvor. Harry war etwas überrascht, erwiderte dann aber die Berührung ihrer Lippen, die sogleich voller Sinnlich- und Zärtlichkeit miteinander versuchten zu verschmelzen.

Langsam setzte sich Hermine auf Harrys Schreibtisch hinter ihr. Ihr Herz schlug so schnell wie schon lange nicht mehr. Sie genoss die Berührung von Harrys nackter Haut und ihrer, während sie langsam alle Kleider verlor. Seine sanfter Atmen löste noch mehr Brennen und unglaubliches Verlangen in ihrem Körper aus und die Küsse mit denen er sie bedeckte, hinterließen ein wundervolles Kribbeln in ihrem Bauch. Gleichzeitig nahm der Geruch seines After-Shaves ihr fast alle Sinne.

„Ich liebe dich...", keuchte Harry dich an ihrem Ohr, „oh... du glaubst gar nicht wie sehr."

Schließlich durchfuhr Hermine ein wunderbares Zucken und ein erregtes Keuchen, während er sanft in sie eindrang. Seine Bewegung in ihr lösten eine fantastische Wellen der Leidenschaft in ihrem Körper aus, die immer stärker und stärker wurden, während sie die Umgebung um sie herum nur noch benebelt wahrnahm. Als sie ihren Höhepunkt erreicht hatte gab sie sich vollkommen dem sinnlichen und unbeschreibbaren Gefühl hin, das ihren Körper durchströmte und ihr entgültig alle Sinne raubte.

Kleine Schneeflocken flogen langsam vom Himmel herab und halfen dem Schnee auf der Erde, die dichte glitzernde Decke weiter auszufüllen. Die Sonne warf ihre dünnen Strahlen auf dieses winterliche Märchenbild herab, während die Menschen sich glücklich auf dem zugefrorenen See amüsierten. Kinder lachten und machten wilde Schlittschuh-Verfolgungsjagden, die Eltern schauten ihnen zu, gleichzeitig feuerten sie ihre Kinder begeistert an und Pärchen fuhren Hand in Hand oder dicht ineinander verschlungen über das Eis.

Mitten unter ihnen befanden sich auch Hermine und Harry, sowie Ann und Anthony. Allerdings hatten sich die vier schon längst auf der großen Eisfläche aus den Augen verloren und in Pärchen aufgeteilt. Hermine stand ziemlich wackelig auf ihren weißen Schlittschuhen und konnte einfach nicht aufhören sich das Lachen zu unterdrücken, was ihren, nicht gerade sicheren Halt, dadurch nur noch verschlimmerte. Mit Mühe versuchte sie Harry zu entkommen, der im Gegensatz zu ihr richtig gut auf dem Eis war.

„Harry! Harry!", rief Hermine atemlos und kicherte, „Lass mich bloß in Ruhe!"

Harry schnaubte aber nur und fuhr ihr weiter hinterher. „Ich krieg dich schon noch, darauf kannst du dich gefasst machen!"

Schnell warf Hermine einen Blick hinter sich und erkannt, das Harry nur noch einen halben Meter von ihr entfernt war. Er hätte sie locker schon mit der Hand greifen können, tat es aber nicht. Anscheinend aber war dieser kurze Blick doch etwas zu lange, denn fast wäre Hermine nun mit einem kleinen Mädchen zusammengekracht, das sie gerade noch so umfahren konnte. „Ahh! Das ist gemeint!", beschwerte Hermine sich bei Harry. „Man geht nicht auf die Schwächeren los!"

„Na ja, eigentlich nicht.", lachte er, „Doch bei dir ist die Versuchung einfach zu groß."

„Ach ja?", fragte Hermine mit erhobener Braue.

Sie blieb prompt stehen und drehte sich mit einem verführerischen Lächeln zu Harry um, der ebenfalls angehalten hatte. Langsam schlang sie ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und zog ihn etwas zu sich herab. „Was genau", hauchte sie in sein Ohr, „hast du denn mit mir vor? Willst du etwa kleine Fesselspiele spielen?"

„Klingt verlockend.", murmelte Harry lächelnd und bedeckte ihre Lippen mit einem kleinen Kuss.

Abermals hob Hermine ihre Braue. „Ja? Kommt unser Harry Potter da etwa auf unsittliche Gedanken? Das ist aber gar nicht gut... was machen wir denn da bloß, um dir das alles auszutreiben?"

„Das würdest du nicht schaffen, aber", er beugte sich weiter zu Hermine herab und nun konnte sie seinen heißen Atem ganz dicht in ihrem Nacken spüren. „vielleicht sollte ich dir meine Gedanken mal zeigen, dann könnten wir sie gemeinsam ausprobieren. Ich verspreche dir... sie werden wir gefallen."

„Werden sie das?", flüsterte Hermine lächelnd.

Schon trafen sich ihre Lippen zu einem Kuss. Dieser dauerte aber nicht lange an, denn plötzlich kniff Hermine Harry sanft in die Seite, machte sich von ihm los und fuhr mit ihren Schlittschuhen davon um einen Abstand von ein paar Metern zwischen ihnen zu bekommen, während sie den erschrockenen Harry frech anlächelte.

„Hey! Erst heiß machen und dann abhauen?", fragte dieser gespielt empört.

Eine alte Frau – die an Harry vorbeifuhr sah ihn daraufhin entrüstet an – zog schnell das Mädchen an ihrer Hand mit, das gluckste und mit neugierigem Blick Harry und Hermine musterte.

„Ätsch!", rief Hermine und streckte ihrem Freund die Zunge raus. „Fang mich doch!"

Harry nahm sich nun erst Recht vor sie zu bekommen. Dies hatte er aber nicht mal beschließen müssen, denn keine drei Sekunden später rutschte Hermine, das große Talent des Schlittschuhfahrens, aus und wäre auf die harte Eisfläche geknallt, wenn Harry sie nicht im rechten Augenblick gefasst hätte. Langsam zog er sie zu sich hoch, in seine Arme.

„Hab ich dich also doch wieder bekommen.", triumphierte er. „Schau, es ist doch besser in meiner Nähe zu sein, ich rette dir ständig das Leben."

„Mein Retter.", grinste Hermine und schlang abermals die Arme um seinen Nacken. „Jetzt verspreche ich, dass ich nicht mehr versuchen werde abzuhauen."

„Wirklich?"

Brav nickte Hermine. „Ja, aber eigentlich nicht wegen dir. Ich habe nur keine Lust auf noch mehr blaue Flecken. Mir tut jetzt schon alles weh."

„Das ist raffiniert. Du nutz es also aus, das ich meine Finger nicht von dir lassen kann, damit du sicher von diesem Eis kommst."

„Klar, du hast mich auch hierher geschleppt.", meinte Hermine, „Aber ich glaube irgendwie das du das mit Absicht getan hast, denn du weiß wie talentiert ich auf dem Eis bin."

„Das könnte sein. Vielleicht..."

„Halt den Mund", unterbrach sie ihren Harry aber dann, „und küss mich endlich."

Harry grinste und küsste sie.

Etwas neidisch betrachtete Ann das glückliche Bild der beiden und seufzte.

„Sieh sie dir an, vor ein paar Tagen zerbrach sie fast an der unglücklichen Liebe zu diesem Malfoy und nun schwebt sie im siebten Himmel. Gerne würde ich auch durch die Wolken tanzen. Vielleicht sollten wir uns auch jemanden suchen."

„Mmh.", brummte Anthony und betrachtete ebenfalls Hermine und Harry, die immer noch ineinander verschlungen auf dem Eis standen.

„Weißt du was ich manchmal denke?", fragte Ann, „Die große Liebe ist immer ganz nah. Man merkt es nur nicht. Hermine ist schon eine Ewigkeit mit Harry befreundet und hat ihn aber nur als besten Freund gesehen. Stattdessen ist dann dieser dämliche Malfoy in ihr Leben getreten und sie hat vollkommen die Menschen vergessen, für die sie wirklich etwas fühlt."

„Da könntest du Recht haben.", erwiderte er ihr mit nun etwas mehr Worten.

Ann blickte zu ihm auf und fuhr mit verträumter Miene fort. „Dann eines Tages aber wacht man auf und plötzlich begreift man was wirklich los ist. Vielleicht gibt es das für uns ja auch."

„Was denn?", fragte Anthony irritiert, aber irgendwie mit abwesender Stimme.

Ärgerlich verdrehte Ann die Augen. „Na ja, das sich gute Freunde zur großen Liebe entwickeln. Bestimmt müssen wir sie nicht mehr suchen, bestimmt sind diese Freunde ganz nah. Es könnte sein, das sogar du..."

„Ich glaube wir sollen die beiden jetzt voneinander trennen.", unterbrach plötzlich Anthony Ann entschlossen, „Sonst fressen sie sich am Ende noch auf oder die Omas, die an ihnen vorbeifahren."

Anthony warf einen kurzen Blick auf die älter Dame, die zuvor schon Harry mit entrüsteter Miene betrachtete hatte. Schließlich fuhr er dann auf die beiden zu und ließ die fassungslose Ann stehen, die ihm traurig hinterher blickte. „Ich glaub's nicht...", murmelte sie schließlich kopfschüttelnd zu sich selbst.

„Ann, jetzt komm schon!", rief Anthony und winkte ihr zu.

„Jaah", erwiderte sie mit gedehnter Stimme, erwachte aus ihrer Trance und folgte ihm.

„Anthony ist wie ein einziger Eisklotz!", beschwerte sich Ann aufgebracht bei Hermine.

Nachdenklich rieb sich diese ihre Hände mit Rosenseife ein und betrachtete Ann im Spiegel, während sie über dem Waschbecken gebeugt stand. Ann hatte ein wütendes Funkeln in den Augen und zugleich einen bitteren Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht.

„Gestern beim Schlittschuhfahren, das war einfach unglaublich!", fuhr sie fort, „Da ist er zusammen mit mir auf dem Eis, während die Schneeflocken langsam auf uns heruntersinken und wir verstehen uns prächtig. Es war einer der romantischsten Augenblicke in meinem Leben. Dann reden wir über die Liebe. In diesem Augenblick hast du Harry gerade geküsst und ich sage das dies vielleicht auch für uns irgendwo ist. Unsere große Liebe ist ganz nah, nur wir merken es einfach nicht! Was macht er? Der hört mir nicht mal richtig zu. Schließlich will ich dann zum Punkt kommen und er unterbricht mich einfach und sagt, dass wir am besten dich und Harry trennen sollen, sonst kommt diese Omas und fressen euch auf."

Hermine musste ihr Schmunzeln unterdrücken. Sie verstand die ernste Situation in der sich Ann befand und wusste, das sie es ihr übel nehmen würde, wenn sie anstatt tröstender Worte ein Lachen hervorbrachte.

„Na ja", murmelte sie, „vielleicht ist er einfach nur schüchtern. Traut sich eben einfach nicht so. Du kannst ja manchmal auch ziemlich einschüchternd sein."

„Ich?", wiederholte Ann aufgebracht, „Ich bin doch nicht einschüchternd..." Dann stockte sie aber nachdenklich und sah Hermine missmutig an. „Okay, okay... doch gestern war ich es sicher nicht!"

„Wenn du meinst.", seufzte Hermine, „Weißt du vielleicht na ja, das sag ich jetzt nicht weil ich Anthony nicht leiden kann, doch... vielleicht hat er ja einfach... kein Interesse an dir..."

Im gleichen Augenblick als Ann empört aufschrie, drückte jemand die Klospülung in einer der Toiletten und eine blonde Frau kam heraus, der Hermine kurz die Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Doch das war ein großer Fehler. Für zwei Sekunden blieb ihr fast das Herz stehen, als sie direkt Mariella Valentine in die Augen blickte. Mariella wirkte ebenfalls so entsetzt wie sie, ließ es sich aber nur kurz anmerken. Dann ging sie gelassen und erhobenen Hauptes an Hermine vorbei und nun ebenfalls an eines der Waschbecken, an dem sie sich die Hände wusch.

„Hermine, was meinst du denn damit?", wollte Ann wütend wissen, die ihren kleinen Aussetzer nicht bemerkt hatte, und riss sie somit wieder in ihr Gespräch zurück. Irritiert sah Hermine sie wieder an. „Was heißt hier, er hat kein Interesse an mir?"

„Na ja...", murmelte sie abwesend, „... sei jetzt nicht sauer, doch Anthony... ach ich weiß doch auch nicht was los ist und ehrlich gesagt habe ich dafür jetzt überhaupt keinen Kopf."

Ohne Ann noch ein Blick zu schenken stürmte sie aus der Frauentoilette der Londoner Zauberuni. Die Begegnung mit Mariella hatte sie total aus der Fassung gebracht. Keine klaren Gedanken schienen sich mehr in ihrem Kopf zusammen zu finden, denn plötzlich würde sie wieder hart und schmerzlich an Draco erinnert, den sie in die den letzten Tagen entschlossen aus ihrem Leben gebannt hatte. Oft hatte Hermine überlegt wo er jetzt wohl sein mag. In Malfoy Manor? In London? In einer anderen Stadt Englands? Oder vielleicht überhaupt nicht mehr im Land? Vielleicht sogar nicht mal mehr in Europa? Mariella wusste bestimmt wo er war. Immerhin ist sie schon seit Jahren mit ihm befreundet.

Ein kleiner Stich fuhr durch Hermines Herz. Was hatte Mariella damals gesagt? „_Niemals würde er es wirklich mit einem Schlammblut ernst meinen. Vielleicht sind Sie zur Zeit noch eine gute Unterhaltung für ihn, doch das wird nicht mehr lange anhalten. ...Sie können nicht gegen mich gewinnen. Die Malfoys haben mich schon immer als perfekt Schwiegertochter gesehen und das wird sich bestimmt nicht ändern."_

Bitter musste Hermine erkennen, das Mariella Recht gehabt hatte. Draco würde es niemals mit einem Schlammblut ernst meinen. Erst ist er einfach so abgehauen und jetzt ist er wahrscheinlich wieder bei ihr, der „perfekten Schwiegertochter".

„Hermine!", hörte sie plötzlich Anns Stimme hinter sich. Ann war ihr nachgerannt und kaum eine Sekunde später hielt sie schon mit ihr Schritt. „Du kannst mich doch nicht einfach so stehen lassen. Was ist denn los mit dir?"

„Nichts...", murmelte Hermine.

Irgendwie hatte sie den überwältigen Drang Ann anzuschreien. Nicht weil sie irgendetwas falsch gemacht hatte oder so, sie hätte auch den Professor, der in diesem Augenblick vorbeiging und ihnen kurz zunickte, anschreien können. In dieser kurzen Begegnung mit Mariella war plötzlich all die Wut hochgekommen, die sich in den letzten Wochen und Monaten angestaut hatte. Ein unendlicher Zorn bebte in ihr – Zorn auf Draco.

Wie hatte er es wagen können einfach so abzuhauen? Sie sitzen zu lassen? Hat sie ihm denn überhaupt nichts bedeutet? Ihre Nacht zusammen? Die Küsse? Die Blicke die er ihr geschenkt hatte, bei denen sie geglaubt hatte etwas mehr als „mögen" zu sehen? War etwa alles nur elende Heuchlerei gewesen? Lügen? Von vorne bis hinten? Hatte er selbst da gelogen, als er ihr erzählt hatte, das er nicht wirklich den _Orden des Phönix_ verraten wollte? Wieso hat er das alles getan? War sie etwa nur Spielzeug in seinen Augen gewesen? Spielzeug? Mittel zum Zweck? Einfach nur ein Schlammblut!

Sie war immer ehrlich gewesen! Sie hat ihn nie angelogen! Sie wäre für ihn in den Tod gegangen und er wäre wahrscheinlich nur mit einer gleichgültigen Miene daneben gestanden! Jetzt ging es ihr schlecht und das alles nur weil sie ihn liebt!

Hermine nahm nicht wahr, wie ihr plötzlich Tränen über die Wangen rannten. Plötzlich jedoch sackte sie kraftlos zu Boden, begrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen und begann dann bitterlich zu weinen. Ann sah voller Entsetzten zu ihr herab. Schließlich löste sie sich aus ihrer Starre, beugte sich zu Hermine herunter und legte ihr die Hand auf die Schultern.

„Hey...", flüsterte sie sanft, „Hermine, was ist denn los?"

Von Hermine kam keine Antwort. Sie weinte. Weinte sich die Seele aus dem Leib. Weinte sich den Schmerz von der Brust, der aber mit jeder Träne nur noch schlimmer wurde.

Leute die ebenfalls den Gang durchquerten sahen verwundert und neugierig auf die verzweifelte Hermine herab, einige tuschelten aufgeregt, gingen jedoch vorbei.

Ann fühlte sich langsam ziemlich hilflos. Ihr fiel keine Möglichkeit ein, um die Tränen ihrer Freundin zu trocknen und das Schlimmste war, das sie nicht mal wusste, wieso Hermine vollkommen ausgelöst am Boden der Zauberuni kauerte. „Hermine, sag doch endlich was.", bat sie. „Red mit mir! Hast du dich mit Harry gestritten? Hab ihr Schluss gemacht? Hermine das wird sich bestimmt bald wieder einrenken, davon bin ich überzeugt. Er liebt dich."

Harry...

Hermine hatte sich am liebsten Ohrfeigen wollen. Was fiel ihr denn jetzt ein? Harry, natürlich. Sie mochte Harry. Er war immer da gewesen, wenn es ihr schlecht ging. Hatte immer tröstende Worte für sie. Harry war auch der einzige Mensch, der sie liebte. Nicht so liebte wie eine Freundin oder wie eine Schwester, sondern sie war für Harry der Mensch. Dieser Mensch, der eine besondere Mensch, den es eigentlich nur einmal im Leben gibt. Harry ist auch für Hermine dieser Mensch! Natürlich ist er das, sie ist ja auch mit ihm zusammen... oder? Nicht oder! Er ist es! Sie durfte nicht wegen Draco weinen. Es gibt keinen Grund mehr über ihn zu weinen. Es gibt Keinen... Keinen einzigen...

Langsam hob Hermine ihren Blick, schniefte und wischte sich dabei die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. _Nicht weinen Hermine_, erinnerte sie sich nochmals,_ Harry, denk an Harry. Deinen Harry. Den besonderen Menschen, den Einzigen. Er ist doch der einzige, oder?_

„Hermine?", fragte Ann vorsichtig und haft ihr auf. Sie hatte Angst ihre Freundin konnte jeden Augenblick einen neuen Gefühlsausbruch erleiden und wahrscheinlich dann überhaupt nicht mehr auf die Beine kommen. „Wieder alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

Hermine brachte kein Wort heraus, sondern nickte nur bekümmert. „Ich weiß nicht was eben in mich gefahren ist. Tut mir Leid."

„Schon okay, du brauchst dich doch für nichts zu entschuldigen...", lächelte Ann etwas hilflos.

„Ann?", fragte Hermine ihre beste Freundin vorsichtig, „Ich muss dir was erzählen."

Erschöpft lehnte Mariella sich gegen die kalte Steinmauer der Zauberuniversität und atmete tief durch, um zur Ruhe zu kommen. Sie spürte den tiefen Schmerz in ihrer Brust noch immer. Sie hatte Hermine gesehen als sie auf dem Boden geweint hatte. Bitterlich geweint. Alles nur wegen Draco? Anscheinend hatte ihr kleines Wiedersehen auf dem Frauenklo ihr auch einen heftigen Schlag versetzt. Mariella jedenfalls hatte es unendlich wehgetan. Es war ein komisches Gefühl in ihre Augen zu sehen. In die Augen der Frau, die Draco liebte. Nur Hermine liebte er, nicht sie.

Nicht zum ersten Mal kam in ihr dieses Gefühl hoch, das dies alles nicht fair war. Seit Jahren schon hatte sie mehr als Freundschaft für ihn empfunden. Eigentlich schon seit dem Augenblick, als sie damals im Sandkasten gesessen sind und Zukunftspläne im Sinne von Mariella heiratet Draco, Draco heiratet Mariella – geschmiedet hatten. Sicher, damals waren sie Kinder gewesen, gerade mal fünf. Doch Mariella hatte es trotzdem irgendwie ernst genommen, weil sie es ernst nehmen wollte.

Bis vor ein paar Monaten war sie dann auch die einzige wichtige Frau in seinem Leben gewesen – wenn auch nur als Freundin oder hin und wieder kleines Abenteuer angesehen. Dann aber ist Hermine gekommen und alles hatte sich verändert. Mariella war für Draco plötzlich Geschichte, es zählte nur noch Hermine. Es zählte nicht mehr das Versprechen im Sandkasten und auch sonst nichts. Wie nur fiel Dracos Herz Hermine so leicht zu, wenn sie, Mariella, doch Jahre lang darauf warten musste und es jetzt immer noch tat? Wieso nur? Dachte denn niemand an ihre Gefühle? Das war alles so unfair. Und das Schlimmste ist, sie konnte verstehen, wieso Hermine weinte...

Langsam sanken Schneeflocken herab, während Hermine und Ann still durch den Hyde Park wanderten, der Nahe der Zauberuniversität lag. Es war kalt draußen. Bei jedem Ausatmen konnte man den Atem sehen. Der Himmel war düster mit einer grauen Wolkendecke bedeckt. Die Bäume wirkten abgestorben und auch sonst war kein Leben hier, bis auf ein paar Menschen die stillschweigend die Wege entlanggingen.

„Was wolltest du mir erzählen?", fragte Ann dann nach einiger Zeit, als ihr die Stille zu viel wurde.

Hermine schwieg. Ann wusste jedoch das sie die Frage verstanden hatte und einfach nur nach einem Moment suchte, in dem sie für sich dazu bereit war zu beginnen.

„Denkst du ich liebe Harry?", fragte sie dann leise.

Prompt blieb Ann stehen und sah Hermine überrascht an. „Etwa nicht?"

Ein verzweifelte Ausdruck machte sich auf Hermine Gesicht breit und sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist es ja, ich weiß es nicht."

„Hermine ich kann dir dabei sicher nicht helfen.", versuchte sie ihr klar zumachen, „Nur du kannst wissen, war du für ihn fühlst."

„Ich weiß...", murmelte Hermine bekümmert. „Bis für ein paar Minuten war ich auch noch felsenfest davon überzeugt das ich ihn liebe. In den letzten Tagen habe ich mir das aber nur eingeredet und einfach nicht versucht an Draco zu denken. Als ich sie dann aber sah, war es plötzlich unmöglich. Es ist so gewesen, als würde alles auf einmal auf mich einbrechen."

„Sie?"

„Erinnerst du dich an die blonde Frau, als wir zusammen im Klo waren?"

„Mariella? Was ist mit ihr?"

„Du kennst sie?", fragte Hermine verwundert.

Schmerzvoll verzog Ann das Gesicht und nickte grimmig. „Ja, sie ist ziemlich gut mit Anthony befreundet. Manchmal habe ich Angst das sie mir in die Quere kommt."

Hermine setzt ein grimmiges Lächeln auf. „Da kann ich dich beruhigen, die interessiert sich nur für Draco."

Sofort zog sich ein strahlendes Lächeln über Anns Gesicht. „Oh!" Dann aber verlosch es jäh. „Oh..."

„Sie hat mir damals, als ich seine Freundin gespielt habe, zu verstehen gegeben das sie die einzig Richtige für ihn ist und eigentlich schon praktisch von seinen Eltern als Schwiegertochter gesehen wird. Als ich sie eben gesehen habe... da... da kam alles wieder hoch. Dieser Schmerz und die unglaubliche Wut auf Draco. Er hat mich einfach nur benutz, Ann! Und was mache ich? Ich kann ihn trotzdem einfach nicht vergessen und tu damit auch noch Harry weh, nur weil ich seine Nähe mit gut tut. Ich benutz Harry doch nur!"

„Dann sei ehrlich zu Harry. Es bringt ihm nichts, wenn du ihm was vormachst. Natürlich, du kannst versuchen Malfoy zu vergessen, doch trotzdem wirst du dadurch auch nicht mehr Gefühle für Harry bekommen."

„Und wie bitte soll ich Harry das beibringen?" Hermine schloss die Augen. „Verdammt, ich hätte mich nie auf ihn einlassen dürfen. Das zerstört nun unsere ganze Freundschaft. Nichts wird mehr so sein wie es wahr."

„Ich weiß es nicht, doch du muss mit ihm reden. Wirklich Hermine, und zwar so schnell wie möglich."

„Das wird nicht so schnell möglich sein. Gestern Abend ist er nach Amerika geflogen, um gegen die kalifornische Nationalmannschaft zu spielen. Er ist doch nun Quidditch-Nationalspieler. Wahrscheinlich kommt er erst in ein paar Tagen wieder."

„Ich habe wirklich gedacht das du Harry liebst.", meinte Ann dann kopfschüttelnd, „Du warst die letzten Tage so glücklich."

„Ich dachte das ja auch. Weißt du was das Schlimmste ist? Ich kann Draco einfach nicht vergessen. Wenn es ihn nicht geben würde, dann wäre mit Harry alles viel einfach. Doch solange ich mit Harry zusammen bin, habe ich irgendwie das Gefühl das im nächsten Augenblick Draco vor mir stehen würde und ich ihn somit mit Harry betrüge. Es ist vollkommen verrückt, doch ich kann trotzdem an nichts anderes denken. Mariella... weißt du, sie weiß bestimmt wo Draco ist."

„Nein Hermine!", rief Ann entschlossen und sah sie warnend an. „Hör damit auf! Das bringt dir und auch Harry nichts. Damit leidest du nur noch mehr. Selbst wenn du ihn finden solltest ist das noch lange keine Garantie dafür, das es zwischen euch ein Happy End gibt. Immerhin ist es ja auch gegangen. Wenn du ihm wirklich etwas bedeutet hättest, hätte er das nicht getan. Du musst damit aufhören, das weißt du Hermine. Dieser Malfoy ist Vergangenheit, Geschichte. Er existiert in deinem Leben nur noch als Erinnerung. Für dich ist er so etwas wie tot und das ist auch gut so. Versprich mir, das du ihn nicht suchen wirst. Glaub mir, es würde dir nur Kummer und Schmerz bringen."

Zaghaft sah Hermine in Anns Gesicht. Es fiel ihr äußerst schwer dieses Versprechen zu geben und sie wusste wirklich nicht ob sie es auch konnte. Ann meinte es gut mit ihr und hatte vollkommen Recht, darüber war sich Hermine im klaren, trotzdem aber wollte irgendetwas tief in ihr anscheinend doch ins Verderben rennen. Es war wohl ihr Herz das sie ganze Zeit _„Ich liebe Draco und ich will ihn!"_ schrie. Doch es brachte ihr nichts.

Schließlich nickte Hermine matt. Sie würde Draco nicht wiedersehen, egal was ihr Herz sagte. Er ist tot...

TBC

Vorschau zu Kapitel 3: He's Gone (mein Lieblingskapitel ;), also freut euch schon mal):

Die Dinge geschehen plötzlich Schlag auf Schlag. Hermine erfährt wieso Draco sich gezwungen sah sie zu verlassen und wird von diesem gewarnt. Es gibt eine neue Gefahr... aber durch wen?


	4. He's Gone

Huhu meine Lieben! So da bin ich mal wieder und natürlich mit einem Kapitel im Gepäck. Meinem (ziemlich langen) Lieblingskapitel, um genau zu sein _hihi_, deswegen schon reviewen Leutchen ;), dann freut sich die SilverAlecis ganz doll und vielleicht kommt das nächste Kapitel dann früher. Ja, ja, so geht das bei mir XP.

Ich muss ja echt sagen, dass ihr bei Dark Aspect irgendwie alle fleißiger wart schnief. Wo seit ihr denn _traurig euch mit den Augen such_. I miss you...

Hdl, Bussi, SilverAlecis

Deep Abyss – He's Gone

Seit Hermine wusste, dass Mariella ebenfalls in der Londoner Zauberuniversität studierte, war es irgendwie so, als würde sie ihr ständig über den Weg laufen. Wenn sie in der Bibliothek war, hörte sie plötzlich ihre Stimme, während Mariella sich mit Freunden unterhielt, oder war sie in einer Vorlesung, dann saß Mariella plötzlich ein paar Plätze entfernt von ihr. Früher war Hermine nie aufgefallen, dass sie hier studierte, jetzt verfolgte sie sie aber anscheinend schon regelrecht wie ihr eigener Schatten.

Es war wirklich schwer standhaft zu bleiben, um das Versprechen das sie Ann und sich selbst gegeben hat, nicht zu brechen. Ständig musste sie daran denken, dass Mariella wahrscheinlich wusste wo Draco gerade war. Das Einzige woran sie sich dann immer noch festklammerte, war die Frage: Willst du etwa noch einmal von ihm so verletzt werden?

Mit Harry hatte Hermine auch noch nicht Schluss gemacht. Aus Angst und weil einfach nie der richtige Zeitpunkt da gewesen war. Immer wieder erlebte sie, wie aufrichtig er doch zu ihr war, und genau das war es, was alles nur noch schlimmer machte.

Hermine und Anthony saßen an einem Tisch zusammen in der Zauberuni Bibliothek. Es war bereits acht Uhr abends und viele Studenten, die sonst eigentlich zahlreich diese Bibliothek bevölkerten waren schon Heim gegangen. Aus irgendeinem unergründlichen Grund allerdings zog es Anthony aber vor, hier zu bleiben und Hermine zu nerven.

„Anthony...", stöhnte Hermine genervt und lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück, während sie sich den Nacken massierte. „tut mir wirklich Leid, aber kannst du das alles nicht jemand anderem erzählen? So toll deine Begeisterung für den Machteinfluss der Magischen Welt in der Französischen Revolution auch ist, ich muss mit dem bis Morgen fertig werden, denn es gibt für mich auch noch andere Sachen zu erledigen."

„Oh.", erwiderte er und musterte Hermine nachdenklich. „Soll ich vielleicht?"

„Sollst du vielleicht was?"

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen stand Anthony auf, stellte sich hinter Hermine und drängte ihre Hände von ihrem Nacken. Dann begann er sanft sie zu massieren. „Das.", lächelte er.

Genüsslich gab sich Hermine seiner Massage hin. Wenigstens dazu ist er gut, dachte sie befriedigend.

Ein paar Minuten war angenehme Stille eingetreten. Plötzlich aber fiel Hermine auf, das sie sich alleine mit Anthony in der Bibliothek befand. Eigentlich konnte sie nun auch dem Glück ihrer besten Freundin etwas nachhelfen, oder? Immerhin hatte die sich in letzter Zeit schon genug anhören müssen.

„Sag mal Anthony...", begann Hermine dann.

„Mm?"

„Was ist eigentlich mit dir und Ann?"

„Was meinst du damit?", fragte er irritiert, allerdings konnte Hermine erkenne, das er lächelte.

„Na ja... du scheinst sie sehr zu mögen, oder?"

„Ann? Wie kommst du denn darauf? Sie und ich? Wir sind doch einfach nur gute Freunde. Ich mag sie als Freundin."

„Nur Freundin? Bedeutet sie dir denn nicht mehr?", hakte Hermine weiter, in der leisen Hoffnung er mochte sie eben angelogen haben.

„Mehr als Freundschaft ist da wirklich nicht, mehr kann daraus auch nie werden."

Hermine war enttäuscht. Erzählen würde sie Ann zwar nicht davon, doch Ann hatte sich so in den Kopf gesetzt, dass Anthony der Richtige für sie war. Irgendwann würde sie bestimmt die Wahrheit herausfinden und das würde ihr mit Sicherheit das Herz brechen. Wäre es aber nicht fair, wenn Hermine Ann schon einmal vorwarnen würde? Ja vielleicht, doch sie würde ihr bestimmt nicht glauben. Erstens deswegen, weil Ann ein Mensch war, der alles auf die harte Tour lernen musste und zweitens, weil sie genau wusste, dass Hermine Anthony nicht sonderlich gut leiden konnte. Bestimmt würde sie denken, Hermine log sie nur an und hatte sich das alles ausgedacht um die Beiden voneinander fern zu halten.

„Wieso interessiert dich das?", fragte Anthony plötzlich und riss sie somit aus ihren Gedanken.

„Na ja, Ann ist meine Freundin.", erklärte Hermine.

„Wirklich?"

Überrascht hob sie die Braune. „Natürlich, was ist den das für eine Frage."

„Nein, ich weiß das Ann deine Freundin ist. Ich meine ist das der eigentlich Grund wieso du das wissen wolltest?"

Nun war Hermine mehr als irritiert. „Welchen anderen Grund sollte ich denn noch haben?"

Plötzlich spürte sie, wie Anthony sich langsam zu ihr herunter gebeugt hatte. Sein Atem an ihrem nackten Hals, löste in ihr einen Schauer aus der ihr über den Rücken rannte. Auf einmal berührten seine Lippen ihren Hals und seine linke Hand legte sich sanft um ihren Bauch um sie festzuhalten.

Scheiße, rief eine panische Stimme in ihrem Kopf, Was ist denn plötzlich mit dem los?

„Anthony!", brachte Hermine hervor und entfloh schnell seinem Griff, indem sie aufstand. „Was soll das?"

Etwas hilflos starrte dieser sie an. Man konnte erkennen, dass er nach Worten suche um das alles zu erklären. „Na ja... ich dachte..."

„Was dachtest du?", wiederholte Hermine.

„Du wolltest ja wissen ob zwischen Ann und mir etwas läuft, oder ob ich etwas für sie empfinde!"

„Ja, aber was soll das für eine Erklärung sein?", wollte sie wissen, dann jedoch fiel es ihr wie Schuppen von die Augen. „Warte... du hast doch nicht gedacht... das ich...? Nein, oder?"

Anthony erwiderte darauf nichts. Schuldbewusst blickte er Hermine an, während er nervös mit dem rechte Fuß auf dem Boden herumtippte.

„Anthony, ich wollte das wirklich nur wissen, weil ich Anns Freundin bin.", versuchte sie ihm klar zu machen, „Ann mag dich, sehr sogar und ich wollte einfach nicht, dass du sie verletzt. Das hatte wirklich nichts mit mir zu tun, ich bin nicht eifersüchtig und ich will auch nichts von dir. Du bist... na ja... so etwas wie ein Freund, nicht mehr."

Hermine fühlte sich in ihrer Haut äußerst unwohl. Es fiel ihr schwer Anthony auf diese Art und Weise einen Korb zu geben und erst Recht tat Ann ihr leid. Wie sollte sie dies ihrer besten Freundin denn erklären?

„Aber das reicht mir nicht!", donnerte Anthony plötzlich wütend.

Erschrocken zuckte sie zusammen. Seine braunen Augen funkelten ihren wütend entgegen. Er fuhr sich mit seinen Finger durch die Haare und zerzauste sie dadurch. „Was soll ich denn machen, damit du bemerkst, dass ich auch da bin?"

Vorsichtig trat Hermine ein paar Schritte zurück. Langsam wurde ihr diese Situation wirklich unheimlich und zum ersten Mal realisierte sie, dass sie wirklich nur noch ganz alleine mit Anthony hier war. Das bedeute auch, dass niemand ihr helfen konnte, falls irgendetwas geschehen würde. Schnell griff Hermine in ihre Umhängetasche und ließ ihre Hand darin, fest um ihren Zauberstab geklammert.

„Anthony... ich weiß das du da bist, doch... doch ich liebe dich einfach nicht, verstehst du? Es tut mir Leid, aber..."

„Nichts aber!", unterbrach er sie zornig. Anthony schlug mit seiner Hand gegen eines der Regal, das um sie herumstand. Ein paar Bücher fielen auf der anderen Seite heraus und mit einem lauten Knall landeten sie auf dem Boden. „Ich will das nicht hören! Was muss ich denn machen, sag es mir, he? Etwa ein Quidditch-Profi sein, so wie dein Potter? Die Welt vor dem Bösen retten? Das hat er ja auch getan! Ach ja und dieser Malfoy! Was ist mit ihm? Er ist auch ein guter Quidditch-Spieler und hat ebenfalls dazu beigetragen die Welt zu retten, außerdem ist er ja auch ein Auror! Fast jeden Tag ließt man in der Zeitung von seinen fantastischen Taten! Stehst wohl nur auf Helden, was?"

„Anthony... bitte...", flehte Hermine und ging nun noch weitere Schritte zurück. „Hör auf damit... du... du machst mir Angst."

„Angst?", fragte Anthony nun. Der Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht wirkte plötzlich entsetzt. „Nein, warte. Lauf nicht weg!" Er streckte seine Hand nach Hermine aus. Sie aber achtete überhaupt nicht auf seine Worte und war auch nicht so dumm, um dies zu tun. Schnell drehte sie sich um und rannte davon.

„Warte!", schrie Anthony wieder und diesmal etwas lauter. „Ich will nicht, dass du Angst vor mit hast. Bitte bleib stehen."

Als er Hermine zwischen ein paar Bücherregalen verschwinden sah, nahm er schließlich ihre Verfolgung auf und rief ihr immer „Warte!" zu.

Hermine hörte jeden seiner Rufe, aber dadurch wurde sie nur noch schnell. Wieso? Immer wieder musste sie sich mit solchen Situation rumschlagen, in denen es um ihr Leben ging oder einfach nur darum, ohne Verletzungen raus zu kommen. Schon damals in der Schule , als sie in ihrem ersten Schuljahr zusammen mit Harry und Ron durch eine Falltür gestiegen war, nachdem sie an einem dreiköpfigen Hund vorbeigekommen waren, der sie fressen wollte. Unter dieser Falltür verbargen sich jedoch noch weitere lebensbedrohliche Wesen und Dinge. Eine schlinge Pflanze, ein überdimensionales und ziemlich brutales Zauberschach, giftige Zaubertränke, ein verblödeter, aber gewaltbereiter Troll und ziemlich aggressive, fliegende Schlüssel. Damals hatte sie gedacht – nachdem sie wieder heil rausgekommen war – das dies das Ende solcher Abenteuer gewesen war. Damit hatte sie sich wirklich getäuscht.

Nicht mal ein Jahr später wurde sie schon von einem Basilisken versteinert und nur, weil sie ihm nicht direkt in die Augen gesehen hatte, hatte sie den Angriff überlebt. In ihrem dritten Schuljahr dann, musste sie sich gegen Dementoren wehren, die ihr die Seele aus dem Leib – und somit jegliches Glück – saugen wollten, außerdem hatte sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt erfahren, dass sie sich die ganze Zeit in der Nähe eines Massenmörders und Todesser befunden hatte und zwar in der Gestalt von Rons Ratte Krätze. Das nächste Schuljahr verlief weitaus sicherer, als die Drei zuvor. Trotzdem aber wurde sie von Briefen mit gefährlichen Inhalten heimgesucht, die von wilden Harry Potter und Viktor Krum Fans gesandt wurden.

Schuljahr Nummer fünf hingegen war wieder um einiges aufregender. Dieses Mal stieg sie zusammen mit Harry, Ron und ein paar anderen Freunden in das Zauberministerium ein, um Sirius Black, Harrys Pate, zu befreien, der sich angeblich in Voldemorts Gewalt befand. Dies hatte sich jedoch als Falle herausgestellt und am Ende mussten sie gegen seine Todesser kämpfen. Damals war sie wieder nur knapp dem Tod entronnen.

In den nächsten Schuljahren, sowie den Jahren als sie Mitglied des Phönixorden war, war sie immer wieder von einer gefährlichen Situation in die Nächste geschlittert. Nicht zuletzt der Auftrag mit Draco, der schließlich damit endete, dass Lucius Malfoy sie gefangen nahm, nachdem er fast über sie hergefallen war. Der große Kampf gegen Voldemort war schließlich die Krönung des Ganzen gewesen, aber Hermine hatte eigentlich gedacht, dass sie danach ein normales Leben führen könnte, jetzt wo alles vorbei war, ohne sich ständig Sorgen machen zu müssen, wer ihr wohl als nächstes nach dem Leben trachtete oder sie gefangen nehmen wollte.

Nun jedoch, befand sie sich wieder in so einer Lage und dieses Mal ganz alleine, ohne das ihr jemand half. War das etwa einer dieser unerwünschten Nebeneffekte, wenn man sich in der Zauberwelt befand? Überhaupt, was hatte Anthony dann mit ihr vor? Wollte er sie etwa umbringen? Gefangen nehmen? Über sie herfallen? Vielleicht war mit diesem kleinen Wutanfall einfach nur etwas mit ihm durchgegangen und nun bereute er es schon wider. Doch selbst wenn, Hermine war nicht so blöd um seine Worte zu befolgen. Solche Fehler hatte schon zur genüge gemacht und die hatten sich eigentlich immer als ziemlich töricht von ihr erwiesen.

„Hermine, verdammt noch mal, komm endlich raus!", rief Anthonys Stimme durch den Biomagischenvorlesesaal.

Hermine war einfach nur wie wild durch die halbe Uni gerannt und hatte sich schließlich dort zwischen den Reihen versteckt. Dort, auf dem Boden kauerte sie nun und lauschte Anthonys Stimme und seinen Schritten, die sich ihr gefährlich näherten. Ihr Herz pochte und war mit einem lauten Dröhnen in ihren Ohren zu hören. Sie bemühe sich leise oder am besten überhaupt nicht zu atmen, denn dieses kleine Rennen hatte sie wirklich ganz schön außer Puste gebracht, aus diesem Grund, fiel es ihr ziemlich schwer nicht nach Luft zu schnappen.

„Es tut mir Leid!", hörte sie Anthony wieder rufen. „Wirklich, jetzt komm schon. Ich tu dir nichts!"

Hermine zeigte sich nicht und dachte auch nicht im geringsten daran, etwas zurückzurufen. Immer näher kamen seine Schritte und somit wurden sie immer lauter. Vorsichtig beugte sie sich noch weiter herab – strengstens darauf bedacht, keine Geräusche zu machen – und kroch unter einen der Stühle. Es war wohl ihr Glück, dass dieser Raum wie ein Kino aufgebaut war, sodass jede Sitzreihe je weiter hinten sie sich befanden, höher gelegt waren, als die Reihe zuvor. Daher konnte man niemanden leicht erkennen, der am Boden kauerte. Plötzlich aber, Hermine wollte gerade ihren Fuß zu sich ziehen, schlug sie mit diesem gegen ein Stuhlbein. Laut hallte der Schlag in dem leeren Raum wieder und ließ ihr Herz sofort schneller schlagen. Es war auszuschließen, dass Anthony dieses Geräusch nicht gehört hatte. Hermine begrub ihre ganze Hoffnung in diesem Augenblick. Jetzt würde er bestimmt nicht einfach so verschwinden, weil er annahm, sie wäre nicht hier, denn jetzt hatte er die Bestätigung, das sie definitiv hier war.

„Hermine!", rief auch schon Anthonys Stimme.

Hermines Magen verkrampfte sich. Sie hatte fast schon Angst, dass ihr Herz plötzlich schlapp machen würde. Noch mehr Angst aber hatte sie vor der Person, die hinter ihr stand. Allerdings wusste sie auch, dass fliehen nun nutzlos war. Jetzt galt nur noch Konfrontation. Schnell kroch sie unter einen weiteren Sitz, sodass dieser Sicherheitsabstand zwischen sie brachte, und rappelte sich auf.

„Verschwinde!", schrie Hermine ihn an, während sie immer noch ihre Hand fest um den Zauberstab geklammert hatte, so, dass es schon fast weh tat. „Wenn du willst, dass ich diese ganze Sache vergesse, dann hau ab! Lass mich in Ruhe!"

„Aber... lass es mich bitte erklären.", rief er verzweifelt, „Bitte, hör mir zu!"

Sie wollte aber nichts hören. Unendliche Panik zeichnete sich in ihrem Gesicht und hatte sich in ihrem Körper breit gemacht. Jede weitere Sekunden, die sie mit ihm alleine war, ließ ihre Angst nur noch größer werden. „Ich will aber nichts hören! Verschwinde! Du bist doch verrückt! Die ganze Zeit bist du mir wie ein Blöder hinterhergerannt! Wenn du mich wirklich in Ruhe hättest lassen wollen, dann hättest du das nicht getan! Du bist einfach nur krank! Aber verfolg doch irgendeine andere und lass mich in..."

„Du hörst mir jetzt endlich zu!", unterbrach Anthony sie.

Wütend packte er ihre Schulter und drückte sie mit voller Kraft in den Stuhl, vor dem sie stand. Seine Hände hatten sich fest um ihre Arme geschlungen und es war ihr so, als würde er seinen Druck mit jeder Sekunde verstärken. „Lass mich los!", keuchte Hermine mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht.

Sie wollte ihren Zauberstab aus ihrer Tasche ziehen, allerdings ließ es sein Griff nicht zu, dass sie ihren Arm bewegen konnte. Viel mehr verlor sie schon fast jegliche Kraft und ließ ihren Zauberstab ungewollt fallen und somit in ihrer Tasche irgendwo unter Büchern verschwinden.

„Du glaubst wohl, du bist etwas Besonders, was?", schrie er wütend.

Abermals brannten in seinen Augen die Flammen des Zornes. Tatsächlich sah Anthony so aus, als würde er jeden Augenblick auf Hermine einschlagen wollen. Genau in diesem Moment wurde ihr klar, dass sie Anthony richtig eingeschätzt hatte. Er war vielleicht kein Todesser, doch ganz normal und ungefährlich bestimmt nicht.

„Lass mich los...", ächzte Hermine. „Hör auf."

Sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass Tränen über ihre Wangen rannten. Viel zu viel Angst und Verzweifelung befand sich einfach in ihr.

„Nein, das werde ich nicht!", donnerte Anthony.

„Hilfe!", schrie Hermine dann. „Hilfe!"

Sofort zog sich ein Lächeln über seine Lippen. Kein Glückliches. Kein Aufgesetztes. Nicht mal eine Spur von Traurigkeit lag darin. Es war einfach nur krank...

„Du kannst lange schreien. Hier hört dich niemand, denn es ist niemand mehr hier. Der Hausmeister ist nämlich in seiner Wohnung und ich weiß aus Erfahrung, dass er seine Rundgänge nie vor zehn Uhr macht."

„Hör auf. Bitte. Lass mich los!"

„Nein, das werde ich nicht tun."

„Was hast du vor?"

„Weiß ich noch nicht genau, doch irgendetwas Lustiges wird mir schon einfallen. Bis jetzt habe ich immer das bekommen, was ich wollte."

Hermine zitterte. Die Tränen waren nun nicht mehr zu unterdrücken, doch die Angst hatte es geschafft ihren Körper vollständig zu lähmen, so das sie zu nichts mehr fähig war. „Bitte, nicht. Nein. Tu mir nicht weh. Hör auf damit. Du hast gesagt du wirst mir nichts tun. Du hast gesagt, das du das alles nicht so gemeint hast.", krächzte sie verzweifelt, „Wenn das wahr ist, dann beweis es mir jetzt und lass mich in Ruhe. Bitte... Hör auf..."

„Aufhören?" Anthonys schaffte es die Lautstärke seiner Stimme von Wort zu Wort, zu verstärken. Deutlich konnte Hermine sehen, dass es nun unberechenbar war. Sie spürte, dass ihr damals nicht mal Lucius Malfoy so viel Angst eingejagt hatte, wie er nun.

Anthony lächelte wieder in seiner kranken Art und beugte sich langsam zu ihr herab. „Mit was denn aufhören?", fragte er leise und strich sanft mit seiner Hand an ihren Lippen entlang. Schon eine Sekunde später presste er seinen Mund auf ihren und steckte ihr die Zunge in den Hals. Hermine wollte ihn mit ihren Händen von sich stoßen, doch Anthony hatte es gerade noch geschafft ihre Arme mit seiner rechten Hand zu packen. Es hatte keinen Zweck, wieder einmal musste Hermine feststellen, dass die männliche Stärke ihrer weit überlegen war.

Seine andere Hand fuhr dabei langsam an ihrem rechten Bein empor und schaffte es, ihren Rock hoch zuschrieben, damit er ein Hindernis wenig hatte, auf seinem Weg zum Ziel. Als Hermine bemerkt was er tat, versuchte sie panisch mit den Beinen zu strampeln, doch jeder Tritt ging ins Leere und als er sich dann plötzlich noch auf ihren Schoß setzte, fühlte sie sich so hilflos wie schon lange nicht mehr.

Atemlos musste Hermine Luft holen, als sich seine Lippen von ihren gelöst hatten.

„Wieso sträubst du dich denn so?", fragte Anthony in einem verständnislosen Ton, „Wir können viel Spaß zusammen haben. Du und ich. Vielleicht sollte ich dir ja mal eine kleine Kostprobe geben, damit du auf den Geschmack kommst."

Anthony schaffte es mit einer Hand, das Hermine ihren roten engen Pullover los wurde – den er irgendwo in die Ecke warf – und nun nur noch im BH vor ihm saß. Noch immer aber, hielt er mit der anderen ihre Hände fest in seinem Griff.

„Verdammt noch mal", schrie Hermine verzweifelt. „Geh runter von mir! Hör auf!"

Ihr war, als würde sie den Augenblick von vor drei Monaten noch einmal Revue passieren lassen, umso Größer war aber die Panik in ihr. Dieses Mal würde es ganz sicher geschehen. Lucius Malfoy hatte damals kurz zuvor von ihr abgelassen – auch wegen seines Planes – nun aber, sah es ganz anders aus. Anthony brauchte sie für nichts, sondern wollte sie einfach nur haben. Wieso denn nur? Wieso musste ihr diese ganze Scheiße wieder passieren!

„Aufhören? Wie schon gesagt, ich denke nicht daran. Weißt du... ich träume schon sehr lange davon. Ich verspreche dir, es wird dir gefallen und ich werde dich so nehmen wie du noch nie genommen worden bist. So wie es dir gefällt." Er grinste. „Ich weiß, dass du es gerne hart magst. Hart und dreckig."

Verzweifelt schluchzte Hermine. Sie versuchte ihn abermals von sich zu stoßen, versuchte ihn mit den Beinen von ihrem Schoß herunterzubekommen und sich irgendwie im Sitz zu drehen, nur damit ihr von ihr abließ – jeglicher Versuch aber, blieb erfolglos. „Bitte... tu mir das nicht an!"

„Aber wenn nicht, dann verpasst du vielleicht eine wirklich wertvolle Erfahrung in deinem Leben" Anthony legte seine Hand nun an Hermines Slip-Ansatz und lächelte schmierig. „und das bedeutet, dass du es vielleicht bereuen könntest."

Gerade wollte er sie ihres Slips entledigen, als plötzlich eine Stimme erklang, die Hermine fast einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen ließ.

„Lass gefälligst deine dreckigen Finger von ihr! Expelliarmus!"

Anthony wurde von einem hellen weißen Lichtstrahl getroffen und schleuderte ihn ein paar Sitze zur Seite, wo er dann hart landete, mit dem Kopf gegen eine Lehne schlug und regungslos liegen blieb. Ein paar Sekunden lang saß Hermine einfach nur auf ihrem Sitz und starrte geschockt auf Anthonys schlaffen Körper. Es dauerte, bis sie begriff, was wirklich geschehen war. Ein Entwaffnungszauber war gegen Anthony eingesetzt worde und... und das von...

Erschrocken wandte Hermine ihren Blick von Anthony in die andere Richtung und sah mit weit geöffneten, ungläubigen Augen Draco ins Gesicht. Für eine Sekunde schien ihre Welt still zu stehen. Es kam ihr vor wie ein Traum. Der Mensch, den sie über alles in der Welt liebte und den sie seit zwei Monaten nicht mehr gesehen hatte – stand nun vor ihr. Und doch war er auch der Mensch, dem sie nichts bedeutete.

Hermine wollte etwas sagen, doch kein Ton entkam ihr. Sie wusste auch nicht genau, was sie hätte sagen sollen. Eben hatte er sie vor Anthony gerettet und doch herrschte ein einziges Chaos der Gefühle. Sie war zu wütend und enttäuscht von ihm, als sich zu freuen.

Dracos Miene war wie Eis erstarrt. Sein Blick ruhte auf Anthony und purer Hass blitze in seinen blaugrauen Augen. Ohne Hermine einen Blick zu schenken, schritt er durch die Reihen der Stühle – an Hermine vorbei – geradewegs auf Anthony zu und packte diesen dann am Kragen. Draco hatte seinen Zauberstab fest umklammert, doch er machte keinen Gebrauch davon, sondern steckte ihn in die Jeanstasche. Als er seine Faust hob und Anthony hart ins Gesicht schlug – sodass dieser abermals mit dem Kopf gegen die Lehne schlug – schrie Hermine entsetzt auf, sprang von ihrem Sessel auf und hastete auf die Beiden zu. Draco schien der Meinung zu sein, dass er seiner Wut besser mit ein paar Schlägen freien Lauf lassen konnte, als irgendeinen Zauber anzuwenden.

Denn nächsten Schlag aber konnte Hermine nicht verhinden. Als Draco dann zum dritten Mal seine Faust hob, schaffte Hermine es seinen Arm zu packen und ihn so festzuhalten.

„Hör auf! Du bringst ihn noch um!", schrie sie verzweifelt.

„Ich bring ihn um?", wiederholte Draco aufgebracht und starrte sie mit großen Augen an, vollkommen verständnislos, „Ich glaube das hat er auch verdient! Hermine, er wollte..."

„Ich weiß was er wollte.", unterbrach sie ihn hastig, „Aber trotzdem kannst du nicht einfach so auf ihn losgehen!"

Er hob eine Braue und riss seinen Arm aus ihrem Griff. „Doch das kann ich!" Nun wollte er seinen dritten Schlag zuende bringen, als Hermine aber dann wütend seinen Namen schrie, hielt er inne.

„Ich versteh dich nicht!"

„Du musst mich auch nicht verstehen. Hör einfach damit auf! Wieso bist du überhaupt hier?"

„Wie?" Draco blitzte sie verwundert an. Ihm kam es gerade so vor, als hätte sie ihm zu verstehen geben er wäre total unerwünscht. „Ich habe dir gerade den Hals gerettet, schon vergessen?"

Enttäusch sah Hermine kurz zu Boden und hob dann wieder ihren Kopf. „Natürlich nicht.", erwiderte sie ihm bitter, „Doch ich will nur wissen, wieso du hier bist. Immerhin hast du dir früher auch keine Sorgen um mich gemacht. Eigentlich war es dir sogar total egal, was aus mit wurde."

Langsam wandte Hermine sich ab und ließ ihre Augen suchend über die Reihen des Vorlesesaals wandern, um irgendwo ihren Pullover ausfindig zu machen. Aber eigentlich war es nicht wirklich ihr Pullover, wieso sie sich abgewandt hatte, sondern viel mehr, weil Tränen in ihren Augen blitzten. Diese Tränen aber, sollte Draco nicht sehen, denn sie zeigten wie sehr sie darunter litt, dass er einfach gegangen war.

„Hermine...", murmelte Draco traurig und griff nach ihrer linken Hand. „Bitte..."

Wütend wandte sich Hermine wieder zu ihm um. Die Tränen rannten ihr nun über die Wangen herab. „Was bitte?", schrie sie, „Soll ich dir etwa verzeihen, oder was? Du hast es nicht einmal geschafft dich von mir zu verabschieden! In meinen Augen bist du einfach nur ein Feigling und dreckiger Mistkerl." Verzweifelt schlug sie leicht mit der Faust auf seine Brust und ließ diese dann dort ruhen, während sie ihren Kopf daneben bettet. „Wieso? Wieso bist du gegangen?", schluchzte Hermine, „Ich habe dich so vermisst und tu es immer noch."

Draco wusste nicht, wie er auf den Gefühlsausbruch von Hermine reagieren sollte. Schließlich entschloss er sich dazu, einfach seine Arme um sie zulegen, während sie sich ihren Tränen hingab. Tief in seinem Inneren schockte ihre Reaktion ihn etwas. Er hatte gewusst, dass sie wahrscheinlich leiden würde, wenn er nicht da wäre – denn ihm war klar, wie viel er ihr bedeutete. Doch nun stellte sich heraus, dass er ihre Gefühle unterschätzt hatte. Niemals hatte er vermutet, dass sie so leiden würde – und das nur wegen ihm.

Ein paar Sekunden standen sie einfach nur so da, schließlich hob Hermine ihren Kopf und trat ein paar Schritte zurück. Langsam wischte sie sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. „Ich... danke dir, dass du mir geholfen hast."

Draco schaffte es nur zu nicken.

„Wieso... bist du wirklich hier? Immerhin glaube ich kaum, dass du gewusst hast, dass ich Hilfe brauche. Also, was willst du von mir?"

„Vielleicht sollte ich das lieber draußen mit dir besprechen. Gehen wir ein bisschen?"

Hermine zögerte. Sie hatte Angst vor dem, was er ihr sagen wollte, denn es hörte sich ziemlich ernst an. Trotzdem nickte sie nach ein paar Sekunden des Zögerns. „Ich brauche nur noch... na ja, meinen Pullover."

„Ähm... ja."

Erst jetzt war ihm aufgefallen, dass Hermine eigentlich halb nackt vor ihm stand. Irgendwie machte ihn diese Tatsache nur noch wütender auf Anthony, immerhin war er verdammt nahe an seinem Ziel gewesen. Draco war sich sicher, dass er – wenn Hermine nicht gewesen wäre – ihn wirklich umgebracht hätte.

Er warf noch einmal einen abfälligen Blick herab auf die immer noch bewusstlose Gestalt Anthonys und widerstand gerade noch dem Drang ihm wieder eine runterzuhauen. Hermine kroch inzwischen zwischen den Sitzreihen und fand ihren roten Pullover schließlich unter einem der Sitzen. Hastig zog sie ihn über und richtete sich dann wieder auf.

„Gehen wir? Ich muss noch schnell meine Sachen aus der Bibliothek holen."

„Ja, aber was machen wir mit dem?"

„Lass ihn einfach liegen.", antwortete Hermine ihm, „Ich glaube nicht, dass den irgendjemand vermissen wird, wenn er heute Nacht nach Hause kommt."

„Okay."

Hermine und Draco gingen wortlos nebeneinander her. Sie schafften es nicht, sich auf dem Weg in die Bibliothek zu unterhalten, vielleicht deswegen, weil sich irgendwie beide unwohl in ihrer Haut fühlten. Diese ganze Situation war gedrückt – aus welchem Grund auch immer.

Schnell packte Hermine ihre Sachen zusammen und warf sich dann ihre Jacke über, dann verließen sie zusammen die Uni.

Der Mond stand hell am Himmel und strahlte mit seiner vollen Pracht hinab auf die Londoner Straße vor der Zauberuniversität. Menschen, die an den Beiden vorbeigingen, gaben sich vollkommen der Weihnachtsstimmung hin. Sie lachten, redeten glücklich oder gingen einfach nur stumm nebeneinander her, während man deutlich sah, dass sie das Beisein des Anderen genossen. Unter all den Menschen gingen auch Hermine und Draco durch den dichten Schnee und die beleuchteten Straßen.

„Also...", meinte Hermine dann, um die unangenehme Stille zu brechen. „... wieso bist du hier?"

Forschend warf sie ihren Blick zu Draco und jetzt fiel ihr auf, wie sehr es sich in den letzten drei Monaten verändert hatte. Augenringe zeichneten sich unter seinen Augen ab und das normalerweise immer gepflegte etwas längliche Haar stand wirr durcheinander, fast wie das von Harry. Draco trug ein weißes Hemd das er falsch zugeknöpft hatte und sogar ein paar leichte Risse aufwies und seine blaue Jeans hatte auch schon bessere Tage gesehen. Irgendwie aber – Hermine schimpfte sich über diesen Gedanken selbst – sah er doch besser aus als früher. Seine Anziehungskraft auf Hermine schien durch sein Äußeres nur noch zu steigen. Vielleicht deswegen, weil er etwas wildes und gefährliches an sich hatte, was dadurch nur noch verstärkt wurde.

„Ich... na ja", brachte er zögerlich hervor, „es ist ziemlich schwer zu erklären."

„Dann erzähl mir bitte alles, denn ich will nicht schon wieder irgendeine Lüge oder vielleicht halbe Wahrheit hören.", meinte Hermine bitter und versuchte ihren Blick geradeaus auf die Straße zu werfen, denn sie wusste, wenn sie ihn jetzt ansehen würde, würde sie ihren Ton bereuen und das wollte sie einfach nicht.

Traurig senkte Draco den Blick. „Aber ich kann dir nicht alles erzählen."

Wie auf Kommando blieb sie stehen. Verwundert wandte sich Draco zu ihr um.

„Willst du etwa genau da weitermachen wo wir aufgehört haben, oder was?", rief sie aufgebracht, „Du mit deinen ewigen Lügen. Wieso kannst du mir nie irgendetwas erzählen, verdammt noch mal? Wenn du mir nicht einmal jetzt sagen kannst was los ist, dann würde ich sagen, dass du am besten verschwindest und mich in Ruhe lässt."

„Du verstehst das nicht!"

„Ach nein?", erwiderte sie aufgebracht, „Woher willst du das wissen? Ich glaube das du mir schon etwas mehr Hirn zutrauen kannst oder vertraust du mir nicht? Ist es vielleicht das? Wenn ja, weiß ich immer noch nicht, wieso du hier bist!"

„Du würdest mir nicht glauben, wenn ich dir alles erzählen würde!"

„Ach? Woran das wohl liegen mag?", meinte Hermine sarkastisch.

„Bitte, Hermine das ist nicht fair."

„Nicht fair? Ich soll nicht fair sein? Du bist der jenige von uns, der nicht fair ist. Ich habe dich nie angelogen oder habe dich im Stich gelassen."

„Ich hab dich nicht im Stich gelassen. Du hastest doch Potter, Weasley und die ganzen anderen die immer um dich rumtanzen."

„Aber mir ist es so vorgekommen! Denkst du wirklich Harry, Ron oder die anderen wären ein Ersatz für dich gewesen? Wenn du das wirklich glaubst, dann kann ich wirklich nur sagen, lass mich bitte in Ruhe."

Entschlossen ging Hermine an ihm vorbei und wollte Draco alleine stehen lassen, doch dieser packte sie gerade noch am Handgelenk und drückte sie gegen die Wand des Wohnhauses. Unter diesem Griff zuckte Hermine erschrocken zusammen. Niemals hatte sie damit gerechnet und irgendwie jagte er ihr damit Angst ein. Seine Augen blitzen gefährlich wütend, während seine Stimme einen seltsamen, unheilvollen Ton angenommen hatte. „Ich kann dir wirklich nicht alles sagen, denn ich weiß was du tun würdest. Aber denkst du wirklich, dass es keinen Grund dafür gibt, wieso ich damals gegangen bin?"

Nachdem Hermine sich wieder etwas gefasst hatte, hob sie unbeeindruckt eine Braue. „Welcher Grund soll das denn sein?"

„Mit mir bist du in Gefahr und zwar in Größerer als du sowieso schon schwebst. Es musste einfach sein, verstehst du?"

„Gefahr? Welche Gefahr denn?"

„Das kann ich dir nicht sagen! Aber damals hast du einen riesigen Fehler begangen, der jetzt nicht mehr rückgängig zu machen ist, denn dafür ist es jetzt zu spät."

„Sag mir endlich welche Gefahr und was für einen Fehler ich begangen haben soll!"

„Ich, verdammt noch mal!", schrie er wütend, „Ich bin die Gefahr für dich! Du hättest mich sterben lassen sollen, als du die Chance dazu hattest und die hattest du die ganze Zeit über!"

Ein paar Sekunden lang herrschte vollkommene Stille zwischen den beiden. Das einzige was ausgetauscht wurde, waren die eindringlichen Blicke von Draco, während Hermine ungläubig und entsetzt zurücksah.

„Das... das ist doch lächerlich.", meinte sie dann etwas hilflos.

Ein bitteres Lächeln huschte über Dracos Lippen. „Ich wusste, das du das sagen würdest."

„Du willst mir etwas antun und deswegen warnst du mich jetzt? Du bist doch vollkommen verrückt geworden. Selbst wenn, dann wäre das wirklich dumm von dir, diese Warnung. Oder willst du mich einfach nur loswerden? Ist es etwa das? Dann kann ich dich beruhigen, denn ich habe kein Interesse daran, irgendjemandem hinterher zurennen und schon gleich gar nicht dir."

„Das ist es nicht! Ich will dich nicht loswerden und schon gar nicht will ich dir irgendetwas antun, doch ich habe keine Kontrolle darüber!"

„Also so langsam glaube ich, du bist wirklich verrückt."

„Ja! Vielleicht bin ich das ja, manchmal glaube ich das sogar selbst. Doch bitte... Hermine glaub mir. Ich würde dir nie etwas tun wollen, aber es wird der Tag kommen, an dem es passiert – und das schon bald. Wenn dann dieser Tag da ist, versprich mir, dass du nicht zögern wirst, hast du verstanden?"

„Was meinst du mit...", fragte sie vorsichtig, „zögern?" Eine leise unheilvolle Ahnung machte sich in ihrem Inneren breit und gleichzeitig war da auch diese kleine Stimme in ihrem Kopf die sagte_: Du weißt genau das jedes Wort von ihm gelogen ist_._ Kapier es endlich, er ist nicht mehr ganz normal!_

„Wenn es so weit ist, dann musst du mich umbringen."

Erschrocken weiteten sich ihre Augen. Er hatte tatsächlich diese Worte ausgesprochen, die sie um keinen Preis hatte hören wollen. „Was redest du denn da nur? Ich... ich würde dich niemals umbringen!"

„Das musst du aber, denn wenn nicht, dann werde ich dich umbringen!"

Langsam und benommen befreite sich Hermine aus seinem Griff und trat ein paar Schritte von ihm zurück. „Was ist nur mit dir passiert? Du... du machst mir Angst."

Draco wirkte verzweifelt. „Ich weiß nicht was geschehen ist, ich habe keine Kontrolle darüber! Aber glaube mir, du hast Recht, wenn du Angst vor mir hast und das ist auch richtig so! Anders geht es nicht – denn das wäre zu schön um wahr zu sein. Hermine... ich..."

Doch bevor Draco zu Ende sprechen konnte, wurde er durch eine andere Person unterbrochen, die freudig ihren Namen von der anderen Straßenseite rief. Erschrocken sah Hermine, wie Harry über die leere Straße rannte und sie dann glücklich umarmte.

„Oh... Harry, was machst du denn hier? Ich dachte du bist in Kalifornien.", fragte Hermine. Es kam ihr so vor, als würde sie sich mit jeder Sekunde unwohl in ihrer Haut fühlen.

„Ich bin vor ein paar Minuten wieder zurückgekommen und wollte...", wollte er antworten, dann aber viel sein Blick auf Draco. „dich... abholen..."

Für eine Sekunde starrte er ihn, mit einem vollkommen entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck, an, dann aber beugte er sich plötzlich zu Hermine herunter und küsste sie demonstrativ so fordernd, wie noch nie zuvor. Hermine war so erschrocken darüber, dass sie ihn zu Beginn fast von sich gestoßen hätte. Gerade noch hatte sie sich halten können und seinen Kuss erwidert, wenn auch etwas zaghaft. Zwar hätte sie am liebsten verhindert, das Draco gesehen hätte, das Harry und sie zusammen waren, doch das hätte einen Streit mit Harry heraufbeschworen. Trotzdem wurde ihr in diesem Moment wieder schmerzhaft bewusst, dass sie Harry nicht liebte.

Nach ein paar Sekunden löste Harry sich wieder vor ihr. „Ich habe dich vermisst.", murmelte Harry lächelnd. Seine gerade noch liebevolle Tonlage wurde jedoch mit einem Blick auf Draco missbilligend. „Was macht denn der hier?"

„Das...", brachte Hermine zögernd hervor, „das, nun ja... eine ziemlich lange Geschichte."

„Das macht nichts.", erwiderte Harry, „Ich habe Zeit."

„Schön für dich Potter. Ich aber nicht, deswegen wird es dich sicher freuen zu hören, das ich gehen werde.", wandte Draco kühl ein und sah dann noch einmal Hermine an.

„Bitte, vergiss nicht das, was ich gesagt habe. Es ist wirklich deine einzige Möglichkeit."

Hermine nickte leicht und blickte ihm wehmütig hinterher, wie er – gerade wie Harry zuvor – die Straße überquerte und dann um eine Ecke verschwand. Noch stundenlange hätte Hermine ihm hinterher geblickt, wenn sich Harry nicht nach ein paar Sekunden vor sie gestellt hätte, weil er ihr zeigen wollte, das er auch noch hier war.

„Also...", meinte Harry dann, „ich warte."

Hermine setzte ein unschuldiges Lächeln auf. „Auf was denn?"

Ihr war klar, dass Harry hören wollte, wieso Draco bei ihr gewesen war und was zwischen ihnen geschehen war. Und ihr war auch klar, das er sich schon längst seine eigene Meinung über das Passierte oder nicht Passierte gemacht hatte.

„Ich warte auf nette Worte von dir, die du mit einer tief bereuenden Miene von dir geben wirst."

„Welche Worte?" Nun war Hermine wirklich überrascht und zugleich auch ziemlich verwirrt. Anscheinend schien dieses Gespräch jetzt in eine ganz andere Richtung zu gehen und irgendwie schien diese Richtung noch wenig erfreuliche, als die andere, denn der Sarkasmus in seiner Stimme machte deutlich, wie wütend Harry auf sie war.

„Ich gehe davon aus, dass du mir jetzt jeden Augenblick erklären wirst, das alles keinen Sinn hat. Du wirst mir beteuern, dass du wirklich viel für mich empfindest. Aber deine Gefühle für mich, kommen einfach nicht an die für Malfoy heran. Er ist ein riesiges Arschloch, doch du stehst einfach darauf, wenn man dich dreckig behandelt. Außerdem gibt er dir etwas, was ich dir einfach nicht geben kann. Selbst im Bett nimmt er dich richtig hart ran, das hast du die ganzen letzten Tagen wieder erleben dürfen und aus vollen Zügen genossen." Pure Ironie und Bitterkeit sprach aus Harry. Seine grünen Augen musterten mit einem funkelnden, gefährlichen Blitzen die Reaktion von Hermine auf seine Worte und diese war mehr als entsetzt.

Mit geschocktem Gesichtsausdruck betrachtete sie Harry. Ihr war, als hätte sie sich eben verhört. Das eben gesagt, war so beleidigend gewesen, wie sie es wirklich selten – eigentlich noch nie – von ihm erlebt hatte. „Das... das stimmt nicht!", protestierte sie dann empört, „Wie kannst du so etwas nur sagen! Außerdem habe ich ihn erst heute Abend wiedergesehen!"

„Ach ja? Erst heute? Tut mir Leid, aber ich glaub dir das nicht! Wahrscheinlich triffst du dich schon die ganze Zeit mit ihm, hinter meinem Rücken!"

„Sag mal Harry hörst du dir eigentlich zu? Du hast sie ja nicht mehr alle!" Zornig tippte sich Hermine mit dem Finger gegen die Stirn. „So etwas verrücktes habe ich wirklich noch nie gehört."

„Über was habt ihr denn gesprochen? Über alte Zeiten? Vermutlich habt ihr euch noch zusammen lustig gemacht über den dummen Harry, der sich einfach so von der bösen, kleinen Hermine an der Nase herumführen lässt. Aber du nennst das verrückt? Ich sehe das aber ganz nüchtern. Immerhin ist es ja nicht so abwegig, oder? Jetzt ist deine große Liebe Malfoy, der dich damals sitzen gelassen hat, wieder aufgetaucht, also brauchst du Harry doch nicht mehr! War ja sowieso nur eine Übergangslösung für dich. Also denkst du dir jetzt: Jetzt sagen wir einfach mal tschüss zu dem lieben netten dummen Harry."

„Nein! Ich sag nicht tschüss zu dir!", schrie Hermine wütend, „Aber wenn du nicht sofort mit diesem Schwachsinn aufhörst, dann werde ich mir das vielleicht noch mal überlegen."

Harry dachte aber überhaupt nicht daran aufzuhören, sondern machte munter weiter. „Aber weißt du was ich nicht versteh? Wieso! Wieso bedeutet er dir mehr als ich? Ich war immer für dich da, Tag und Nacht! Immer konntest du auf mich zählen, aber er...! Niemals hast du dich wirklich auf ihn verlassen können. Er hat dir die ganze Zeit nur wehgetan, immer wieder. Da dachtest du jetzt, endlich hat alles ein Ende und dann beginnt es wieder von vorne! Ist das vielleicht etwas was eine Frau braucht? Wieso steht man den auf jemand, der einen die ganze Zeit nur wie Dreck behandelt?"

„Er... er...", brachte Hermine mit bebender Stimme hervor. Sie war den Tränen nahe. In diesen letzten Minuten war so viel geschehen, dass es ihr wirklich schwer viel richtig zu begreifen. „er hat mich nicht wie Dreck behandelt!"

„Ach nein, hat er das etwa nicht getan? Sag mal wie dumm bist du eigentlich? Anscheinend hast du überhaupt nicht kapiert, das er dich verraten und schließlich sitzen gelassen hat! Aber soll ich dir mal was sagen? Vielleicht verstehst du ja dann endlich was Sache ist. An dem Tag als er sich aus dem Staub gemacht hat, hat er zu mir gesagt, das ihr eine tolle Nacht miteinander hatte, aber mehr war da nicht. Außerdem hat er gesagt: _Wenn du dir schon so viel Sorgen um sie machst, dann kannst du dich ja um sie kümmern._"

Die Tränen quollen nun endlich aus ihren braunen großen Augen und rannten ihr über die Wangen. „Ach ja?", schniefte sie schließlich, „Das hast du dann ja auch getan, oder?"

Verletzt wandte sie sich von Harry ab. Es war ihr nun egal, wie wütend er auf sie war. Harry hatte kein Recht dazu ihr diese ganzen Sachen vorzuwerfen.

„Verdammt noch mal, ja habe ich, na und?", donnerte er und packte sie am Handgelenk, damit sie sich wieder ansahen, „Weißt du was für ein Gefühl das war? Weißt du das? Die ganze Zeit über hast du mich nie beachtet. Für dich war ich immer nur dein bester Freund Harry. Dann kam Malfoy! Verdammt noch Mal, in dieses Arschloch hast du dich verlieben müssen! Dabei hast du ganz genau gewusst wie er ist! Er hat dir wehgetan und das nicht nur einmal, während ich die ganze Zeit mit ansehen musste, wie du um ihn geweint, ihn angelächelt oder ihn geküsst hast! Ich war immer für dich da, er nicht. Doch der einzige Mensch der dir wirklich was bedeutet, muss ausgerechnet er sein!"

„Hör auf... bitte...", schluchzte Hermine. Sie schaffte es nicht ihn anzusehen, sondern starrte auf den Asphalt des Gehweges.

„Ich soll damit aufhören?", spuckte er ihr fast förmlich vor Wut entgegen, „Denkst du eigentlich nur an dich?"

„Verdammt noch mal, lass mich gefälligst in Ruhe!", schrie Hermine wütend, „Hör auf damit! Hör auf! Ich will dir nicht wehtun und habe alles versucht um das zu verhindern, doch wenn du so weitermachst, dann... dann..."

„Was ist dann?"

Hermine wurde still und ließ ihren Tränen freien lauf, während sie ihn mit verschwommenen Augen ansah. „Ich weiß nicht was dann ist. Aber...", murmelte sie, „vielleicht hast du ja Recht. Ich habe geglaubt ich könnte dich lieben, mein Herz wird aber immer nur Draco gehören! Trotzdem aber hast du kein Recht, mir diese Vorwürfe zu machen. Ich habe dich nicht betrogen! Ich habe ihn nicht mal geküsst!"

Ein mattes ironisches Lächeln zog sich über Harrys Gesicht. „Weißt du was am Merkwürdigsten ist? Ich habe immer gewusst, dass du mich eigentlich nicht liebst, auch wenn du so getan hast."

Harry sah sie noch kurz an und wandte sich dann von ihr ab. Er ging die Straße entlang, ohne ihr noch einen Blick zuzuwerfen. Hermine sah ihm starr hinterher. Sie fühlte sich schlecht. Am liebsten wäre sie jetzt in den kalten Schnee auf den Boden gefallen und hätte dort unten zu weinen begonnen, denn diese Nacht war die Verhängnisvollste in ihrem ganzen Leben. Die Freundschaft zu Harry war vollkommen zerstört und Draco hatte noch mehr Rätsel aufgeworfen, als er sowieso schon immer getan hatte. Plötzlich kam sie sich so klein vor. Klein und vollkommen allein...

Draco lehnte an der Wand eines Wohnhauses im Schatten der menschenleeren düsteren Straße. Er sog die kalt Nachtluft ein und atmete sie wieder aus. Inzwischen waren seit der Begegnung mit ihm, Hermine und schließlich Potter schon zehn Minuten vergangen und er wusste das er bald kommen würde. Tief in seinem Inneren wusste er auch, dass es nötig war, denn sie würde es niemals schaffen. Sie würde ihn nicht töten und damit am Ende ihr Leben verlieren und das alles nur aus Liebe zu ihm.

Oh ja, er wusste das sie ihn liebte. Auch wenn sie jetzt mit Potter zusammen sein mochte, tat sie es doch, denn er tat es auch. Mit jeder Phase seines Körpers spürte er die Liebe die sie ihm entgegenbrachte. Jeder Blick, jede Tat ihres Körpers und jedes Wort aus ihrem Mund, sagte innerlich: _Ich liebe dich_.

Müde schloss Draco die Augen. Es war ein schönes Gefühl, wenn man wusste, dass ein Mensch einem die gleichen Gefühle entgegenbrachte, auch wenn dieser es niemals ausgesprochen hatte und gleichzeitig war dieses Gefühl der Liebe, das sie in ihrem Herzen für ihn hegte, doch so falsch. Genau das machte sie nämlich vollkommen machtlos. Liebe war vielleicht die stärkste Macht, die es auf diesem Planeten gab, niemals aber würde sie gegen die Realität ankommen. Am Ende ist dieses Gefühl dann einfach nur menschliche Schwäche und sorgte dafür, dass man tief unglücklich wurde.

Schritte. Verwundert öffnete Draco wieder die Augen und wandte seinen Blick in die Richtung aus der sie kamen. Jedoch stützte er sich nicht von der Wand ab, denn er wusste bereits wer kommen würde. Die Person war genauso wie er im Schatten der dunklen Straße verschlungen und doch konnte Draco seine Umrisse klar erkennen.

„Das hat aber lange gedauert, Potter.", meinte Draco kühl und wandte seine Augen wieder von ihm ab, um auf die gegenüberliegende Seite der kleinen Gasse zu starren.

„Malfoy", stellte Harry bitter fest. „Verschwinde und lass mich in Ruhe."

Draco brachte ein spöttisches Lächeln zu Stande. „Keine Sorge, ich verschwinde gleich. Immerhin habe ich keine Lust dich länger zu ertragen, als es nötig ist."

„Ach ist es denn nötig? Was willst du mir denn erzählen? Etwa welche schönen Stunden ihr beide schon hinter meinem Rücken verbracht habt? Danke, darauf kann ich gut verzichten."

Draco merkte das er eigentlich sarkastisch klingen wollte, trotzdem aber schwang in seiner Tonlage unheimlicher Schmerz mit. Für ein paar Sekunden blieb er stumm und sah einfach nur gerade aus. „Sie hat dich nicht betrogen... in keinster Weise.", flüsterte er dann.

Er wollte nicht das Hermine auch noch Harry verlor. Potter würde zu ihr stehen, egal was geschah. In dieser Zeit jedoch, war es besser, wenn keine Streitereien ausbrachen, denn Hermine brauchte wirklich jede Unterstützung die sie bekommen konnte.

Harry erwiderte nichts auf Dracos Worte. Das schien diesem ein Zeichen, dass er bereit war dem zuzuhören, was der Grund dafür war, wieso er hier auf ihn gewartet hatte.

Draco musste schlucken. Die nächsten Worte fielen ihm unheimlich schwer und es war komisch sie auszusprechen und dann noch an ihn zu richten. „Potter... ich brauche deine Hilfe."

Das Gesicht Harrys blieb immer noch in der Dunkelheit verschleiert, dennoch wusste er welche verdutzte Miene er gerade machen musste.

„Ich werde dir nun erzählen wieso ich wirklich vor drei Monaten gegangen bin. Du musst mir nicht glauben, doch ich hoffe das du es tust, denn es geht um Hermines Leben. Genauso wie das von dir und dem Wiesel..."

Mit angespannter etwas ärgerlicher Miene eilte Ann durch die Zauberuniversität und warf ihre Blicke prüfend hin und her. Aber zwischen den Studenten fand sie einfach keine Spur von Hermine. Stattdessen traf sie aber auf eine andere Person.

„Hi Anthony!", lächelte Ann mit einem ihrer schönsten Lächeln, als sie diesen erblickte und kam auf ihn zu.

Anthony schenkte ihr ebenfalls ein Lächeln. „Hi"

„Sag mal, hast du vielleicht irgendwo Hermine gesehen? Ich such sie schon seit einer Viertelstunde doch sie ist nirgends, dabei ist es schon fast neun und die Vorlesung beginnt gleich. Wir waren gestern Abend verabredet, selbst da hat sie mich versetzt!"

„Oh.", erwiderte Anthony und zeigte eine schuldbewusste Miene. „Tut mir Leid, wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass ihr beide euch verabredet hattet, dann hätte ich sie daran erinnert. Anscheinend hat sie das ganz vergessen." Das Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht wurde breiter. „Na ja, ist ja auch ziemlich spät geworden gestern."

„Wie?", fragte Ann verwirrt und legte die Stirn misstrauisch in Falten. „Sie war bei dir?"

„Ja", schmunzelte er, „na ja, genauer gesagt, wir waren in der Bibliothek. Eigentlich wollte ich den ganzen Abend lernen, doch dann stand sie plötzlich vor mir. Zuerst, das muss ich wirklich sagen, war ich ganz und gar nicht begeistert, aber irgendwie... na ja, so wie sie gestern ausgesehen hat, hab ich sie nicht einfach im Stich lassen können, außerdem waren wir ja auch ganz alleine in der Bibliothek."

Anns Gesicht wurde nur noch argwöhnischer und ihre Stimme begann einen leicht hysterischen Klang anzunehmen. „So wie sie ausgesehen hat? Im Stich lassen können? Ihr wart ganz alleine? Verdammt noch mal, was habt ihr gestern gemacht!"

„Tja, ich muss wirklich sagen, das was sie gestern angehabt hat, hat sogar das Kleid bei den Malfoys in den Schatten gestellt, denn das kleine Schwarze gestern war fast ein Hauch von Nichts und hat wirklich auf jede Stelle ziemliche Einblicke gewährt. Deswegen kannst du sicher verstehen, dass ich sie nicht einfach alleine in der Bibliothek lassen konnte. Immerhin bin ich ja auch nur ein Mann. Auf jeden Fall, das war die mit abstand heißeste und geilste Nacht meines Lebens. Hermine ist ja auch abgegangen wie eine Rakete."

„Sie ist... abgegangen wie eine Rakete?", wiederholte Ann starr, „Ihr habt doch nicht... nein, oder?"

„Oh doch, haben wir!", grinste Anthony. „Und wie wir haben. Aber ich habe immer gewusst, das man mit der Kleinen viel Spaß haben kann. Immerhin haben wir uns schon bei unserer ersten Begegnung damals richtig gut verstanden. Dieser Depp Malfoy hat nicht mal gemerkt wie wir beide plötzlich in das Arbeitszimmer seines Vaters verschwunden sind und dort..."

„Stop!", rief Ann, „Ich will das gar nicht hören. Bitte erspar mir das. Ihr beide seit ja einfach widerlich."

Ann schenkte Anthony noch einen angewiderten enttäuschten Blick und rauschte ab ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Noch nie hat ihr jemand so sehr das Herz gebrochen und das hatte ausgerechnet noch die Person getan, von der sie es wirklich niemals erwartet hätte.

So viel Zorn und Enttäuschung hatte sie selten gespürt. Hermine hatte die ganze Zeit ein falsches Spiel mit ihr getrieben. Nie hatte sie sich wirklich Sorgen um sie gemacht, sondern sie war nur eifersüchtig gewesen. Hermine hatte nicht gewollt, dass Anthony und sie sich auf irgendeine Art und Weise annäherten, deswegen hatte sie sie nach Stich und Faden belogen. Diese ganzen Gründe, das er vielleicht ein Todesser sei, waren alles nur Ausflüchte gewesen! Jetzt aber hatte sie sich sogar noch an Harry herangemacht, das sie ja nie misstrauisch werden würde, warum sie die ganze Zeit alleine blieb. Immerhin war sie ja nicht wirklich allein, sondern führte hinter ihrem Rücken eine dreckige Affäre mit Anthony!

TBC

Vorschau zu Kapitel 4: Parting of my Soul:

Dracos Träume machen ihm schwer zu schaffen und so langsam beginnt er zu erkennen, wer wirklich hinter seinem Seelenleiden steckt. Mit dieser Erkenntnis kommt aber auch die Einsicht, das ein Kampf sinnlos wäre...


	5. Parting of my Soul

Deep Abyss – Parting of my Soul

„_Hast du keine Angst?"_

„_Du bist wie ich…"_

„_Denk an meine Worte!"_

„_Eine Seele ist stark, doch wenn sie einem entrissen wird, bleiben tiefe Narben in ihr zurück. Sobald eine Seele in diesem Augenblick verletzt wird, wird sie dann plötzlich ganz schwach."_

„Dann werde ich mich eben um sie kümmern! Sie braucht dich nicht und wenn du irgendwann mal wieder auftauchst, dann wirst du das kapieren!"

„_Du hast einfach nur Angst vor dir selbst!"_

„_Angst! Angst! Angst! Angst! Wie ich! Wie ich! Wie ich! Wie ich! Du bist schwach! Schwach! Schwach! Schwach! Schwach!"_

„Nein!", brüllte Draco wütend. „Nein!"

Wieder schreckte er schweißüberströmt – so wie jede Nacht – aus seinem Bett auf. Es war wieder ein Alptraum gewesen, doch jede Nacht wurde es schlimmer. Die Worte in seinem Kopf wiederholten sich. Immer wieder hallten sie in seinem Kopf, obwohl er schon längst aufgewacht war. Bei jedem Mal wurden sie lauter und jedes Mal schmerzte es noch mehr sie zu hören. Körperlich als auch seelisch.

Verzweifelt vergrub er seinen Kopf in den Armen und wippte hin und her, in der Hoffnung die Worte endlich los zu werden. Alles sollte endlich auf hören. Einfach alles. Wieso konnten sie ihn nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen? Wieso musste er immer wieder diesen Horror durchleben?

Inzwischen fiel es ihm schon schwer zu schlafen. Oft verbrachte er mehrer Tage ohne Schlaf, ging die ganze Zeit durch die Wohnung und versuchte sich die Zeit zu vertreiben. Allerdings konnte er trotzdem nicht ohne leben. Doch kaum machte er die Augen zu, musste er sich mit neuen Bildern und Stimmen konfrontieren. Es war aber alles Schmerz pur. Obgleich das Schlimmste daran war, dass sich diese Stimmen und Bilder langsam auch auf seinen Alltag ausbreiteten. Inzwischen reichte es schon, das er wach war, um dies alles über sich ergehen lassen zu müssen.

Endlich, nach ein paar Minuten, verhallten die Stimmen langsam. Erschöpft sank Draco wieder in sein Kissen zurück, sah kurz zur Decke und warf dann einen Blick zur Seite auf seinen Wecker. Es war 3.45 Uhr.

Draco spürte die Müdigkeit in jeder Faser seines Körpers. Er seufzte, warf die Decke zurück und zündete die Kerzen auf seinem Schreibtisch an. Viele von ihnen waren schon heruntergebrannt, daran konnte man erkennen, dass es inzwischen schon zu einem Morgenritual geworden war, um sich wach zu halten. Mit schnellen Schritten durchquerte er das Zimmer und machte seine Stereoanlage an, ließ sich dann wieder aufs Bett sinken und starrte gegen die kahle weiße Wand ihm gegenüber.

Draco hatte die Stereoanlage im Muggel-London gekauft, als er nach etwas gesucht hatte, dass ständig Lärm machte. Sie war ziemlich nützlich, wenn es darum ging, dass er wach blieb, was aber leider auch anderen Leuten so ging, die zusammen mit ihm im Haus wohnten. In der ersten Nacht hatten sie sich fürchterlich darüber aufgeregt, sodass er sich inzwischen angewöhnt hatte einen Schall-Zauber über das Zimmer zu legen.

Aber nicht nur wegen der Lautstärke hatte er diese Stereoanlage ins Herz geschlossen. Nein, auch wegen der Musik. Inzwischen hatte er längst einsehen müssen, das Muggel ziemlich geniale Menschen waren. Ohne Zauber schafften sie es, alles auf die Beine zu bekommen und machten sich einfach das zu Nutze, was sie hatten.

Die Musik hatte es ihm besonders angetan. Irgendwie sprach es ihm aus der Seele. Wütend und zornig klangen die Töne. Er konnte den Zorn des Sängers tief in seinem Inneren spüren und wie jeder Beat seinen Körper durchströmte. Irgendwie schrie dieser alle Wut aus sich heraus, die sich in Draco angestaut hatte. Seine Wut auf die Stimmen, die Wut auf die Menschen um ihn herum. Wieso genau er auf sie alle wütend war, wusste er nicht. Schon lange war er keinem Menschen mehr über den Weg gelaufen. Bis auf Mariella, aber die kam freiwillig. Seine Aufträge als Auror bekam er per Eule. Jeden Tag wartete er hoffnungsvoll auf die Eulen. Er liebte es auf die Jagd zu gehen. Dabei war es aber nicht der Drang danach, Gutes zu tun, sondern viel mehr um sich abzureagieren. Es war wie ein Spiel, wenn er hinter Todessern, gefährlichen Wesen oder anderen Zaubern her war, die das Gesetz gebrochen hatten. Mit vielen von ihnen aber musste er sich einen Kampf auf Leben und Tod liefern. Früher hätte ihn dies etwas abgeschreckt, auch wenn er es trotzdem getan hätte. Nun aber war es anders.

Es gefiel ihm. Der Nervenkitzel und der Geruch des Todes wenn er ihm direkt gegenüberstand. Das alles befriedigte seine Seele ungemein. Er selbst hatte keine Angst vor dem Tod. Wieso sollte er auch? Wenn der Tod kam, dann kam er. Sollte er sterben, war es eben so, einfach Schicksal. Vielleicht wartete auch ein kleiner Teil in seiner Seele darauf. Vielleicht war es die Hoffnung, die ihm die Kraft gab weiterzumachen? Die Hoffnung darauf, irgendwann bei einem Auftrag zu sterben. Dann würde alles ein Ende haben. Keine Stimmen mehr, keine Bilder, keine Menschen um ihn herum, die auf ihn einredeten. Niemand. Ruhe.

Er selbst aber konnte es nicht tun. Sein Stolz ließ es nicht zu, dass er sich selbst umbrachte. Schon seit er denken konnte, hatte er sich geschworen, dass wenn er sterben würde, dies ganz bestimmt in einem Kampf geschehen würde, indem er sein Bestes gab. Er sollte sich nicht als schwacher Mann vom Diesseits verabschieden, sondern getötet werden von jemandem der stärker war als er. Dieser jemand sollte würdig sein ihn zu töten, denn in ihm sollte er seinen Meister finden.

Vielleicht mochte man ihn dafür verrückt halten. Doch für Draco klang das alles ganz plausibel. Andere verstanden ihn nicht, das hatte er schon immer gewusst.

Ein plötzliches Klacken ließ Draco aufhorchen. Eine Eule klopfte mit ihrem spitzen Schnabel gegen sein Fenster. Die Tagespropheteneule, also vier Uhr. Draco hatte die Morgenausgabe des Tagespropheten bestellt, denn er war sowieso fast die ganze Nacht wach. Langsam ging er zum Fester, öffnete es, bezahlte die Eule (die wieder davonflog) und schloss dann das Fenster. Ein großes Bild befand sich auf der Titelseite des Propheten. Ein schwarzhaariger Mann mit blitzförmiger Narbe in einem blauen Quidditch-Trikot. Potter. Er jubelte und hielt den goldenen Schnatz in seiner Hand, während er diesen dem ganzen vollbesetzten Station triumphierend präsentierte. _Potter holt das Ding für England,_ stand als Überschrift geschrieben.

Missbilligend warf Draco des Propheten auf seinen Schreibtisch und würdigte ihn keines Blickes mehr. Nun hatte Potter es auch geschafft ihm seine Morgenlektüre zu versauen. Jetzt konnte er sich eine andere Beschäftigung suchen, die ihn dazu brachte wach zu bleiben. Wahrscheinlich würde dieser Bericht eine Art Lebenslauf von dem _Jungen der Überlebte_ – inzwischen auch schon _und uns alle erlöst hat_ – sein, wahrscheinlich wurde das Quidditch-Spiel in Kalifornien nur erwähnt, um davon zu berichten, das er in allem der Beste war.

Potter ja, egal was er anpackt, der Junge schafft es immer. Er ist einfach perfekt. Genial. Fantastisch. Ein Held. Der Retter. Hatte er was vergessen? Ach ja, und außerdem der Liebling aller Frauen! Am liebsten hätte Draco sich übergeben. Einfach widerlich. Das Bild zusammen mit Hermine hatte sich in seinen Kopf gebrannt, wie eine Brandnarbe auf die Haut. Aber eigentlich hätte er es ja wissen müssen, ja es wäre sowieso so gekommen. Ja ja ja, diese ganze Leiher kannte man ja schon. Potter, ist einfach ein Genie.

Mit bitterer Miene ging Draco aus seinem Schlafzimmer in die Küche und machte das Licht an. Wohnungen in Muggel-London waren wirklich praktisch. Diese Sache mit dem Strom war genial. Eigentlich Luxus pur.

Draco öffnete den Kühlschrank. Nichts. Verärgert schloss er ihn wieder. Anscheinend hatte Mariella vergessen einzukaufen. Sie war total empört darüber gewesen, als sie gesehen hatte, dass er nur eine Packung Kaugummi zu Hause hatte und hatte sich angewöhnt für ihn die Einkäufe zu erledigen. Sie war wirklich praktisch, in jeglicher Lage. Es war wirklich Mariellas größte Schwäche, dass sie ein viel zu gutes Herz hatte. Draco hingegen empfand es als äußerst bequem.

Mariella war eigentlich immer seine gute Seite gewesen. Hatte er etwas falsch gemacht, hatte sie es wieder gerade gebogen. Beschwor er einen Streit herauf, konnte sie ihn wieder beschwichtigen, als auch die Teilnehmenden. Draco wusste, das sie alles für ihn tat. Dafür war er ihr auch dankbar. Sie war so etwas wie eine kleine Schwester für ihn, die man beschützen musste, die einen aber meist vor sich selbst und anderen bewahrte. Er fühlte sich schon schuldig, denn er wusste, dass er sie ausnutze, doch tat er es immer damit ab, das Mariella dies freiwillig tat und sich auch darüber bewusst war.

Draco seufzte. Langsam holte er sich ein Glas aus dem Schrank und füllte dies von unten bis oben hin mit Wasser. Sofort nahm er einen kräftigen Zug daraus und setzte es dann ab.

_#Wie ich...#_, ertönte auf einmal wieder die Stimme Voldemort ins seinem Kopf, _#schon vergessen? Habe ich nicht gesagt, das du wie ich bist? Verdrängen, bringt dir überhaupt nichts...#_

Entsetzt starrte Draco auf das Bild, dass sich vor ihm bot. Eine silbrige Gestalt, wie er sie schon einmal gesehen hatte, war vor ihm erschienen. Voldemorts Gestalt. Er hatte ein gehässiges Grinsen aufgesetzt, hob seine Hand und zeigte mit einem seiner dünnen langen Finger auf Draco und dann auf sich selbst. Er nickte. Plötzlich aber war er genauso schnell wie er erschienen war, auch schon wieder verschwunden.

Verzweifelt hielt sich Draco am Tisch fest. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass jeden Augenblick seine Beine nachgeben würden, weil sie das Gewicht seines Körpers nicht mehr tragen konnten. Wurde er jetzt etwa schon verrückt? Erst die Bilder und Träume, dann die Stimmen und jetzt halluzinierte er auch schon?

Plötzlich aber beschleunigte sich sein Herzschlag. Eine unglaubliche Hitze durchflutete seinen Körper. Er wankte. In seiner Hand hatte er auf einmal keine Kraft mehr. Das Glas das er eben noch gehalten hatte, fiel mit einem lauten Krachen zu Boden und zersplitterte in tausend kleine Teile. Ein endloses Dröhnen pochte in seinen Ohren. Schmerzen drohten ihn von ihnen heraus zu zerreißen. Seine Schmerzensschreie konnte er nicht mehr hören. Erst ein kleines Flimmern, dann wurde ihm alles schwarz vor Augen.

Das Einzige was er noch wahrnahm, war wie er hart auf dem Küchenboden aufschlug.

Verschlafen tappte Hermine zur Haustür und öffnete diese.

„Morgen Ann", gähnte sie, als sich ihre beste Freundin als morgendliche Besucherin herausstellte.

Ohne auf eine Geste von Hermine zu warten, drängte sich Ann an ihr vorbei, ging ins Wohnzimmer und ließ sich schon auf das Sofa fallen. „Heute nicht in der Uni?"

„Nee...", murmelte sie knapp und verschwand somit kurz in die Küche, um ein paar Minuten später mit zwei heißen Tassen Kaffee wiederzukommen – von der sie eine Ann gab. „Gestern ist es ein bisschen spät geworden und ich habe die ganze Nacht kein Auge zumachen können. Wieso bist du nicht da?"

„Ich war da.", antwortete Ann mit einem missbilligenden Unterton. „Aber dann habe ich Anthony getroffen und mir ist so schlecht geworden, dass ich wieder gehen musste."

Neugierig hob Hermine ihren Blick aus der Kaffeetasse und erinnerte sich trübe wie er gestern bewusstlos zwischen den Reihen des Biomagischen Saales gelegen hatte. „Anthony? Und... wie geht es ihm?"

„Er hat die Nacht gestern mit dir überlebt, wenn du das wissen willst."

Entsetzt verschluckte Hermine sich fast an der braunen Flüssigkeit und musste einen Hustenanfall hinter sich bringen, bevor sie weitersprechen konnte. „Du... du weißt davon? Er hat es dir erzählt?"

Ann stellte die Tasse auf den Tisch und verschränkte mit bitterer Miene die Arme vor der Brust. „Ja, hat er und das mit einem breiten Grinsen und leuchteten Augen."

Verwundert hob Hermine die Braune. „Wie?"

Es kam ihr wirklich Spanisch vor, wenn jemand mit breitem Grinsen erzählte, dass man gestern über eine Frau herfallen wollte und schließlich dann von deren Ex-Freund – falls man ihn so nennen konnte – verhext und bewusstlos geschlagen wurde. Das konnte doch nicht sein, oder?

„Du hast schon richtig verstanden. Er hat mir wenigstens die Wahrheit gesagt und ich muss dir sagen, ich hätte niemals von dir erwartete, dass du so eine falsche Schlange bist."

„Falsche Schlange?", wiederholte Hermine. Irritiert stellte sie nun auch ihre Tasse auf den Tisch und lehnte sich gegen den Türrahmen zur Küche. Erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, dass Ann sich seit ihrem Kommen irgendwie seltsam benahm. Keine Fröhlichkeit und kein Leuchten in ihren Augen. Auch hörte sich jedes Wort wie ein Schlag an und war von solcher Bitterkeit, wie es Hermine selten erlebt hatte. „Von was bitte redest du?"

„Von was ich rede?", rief sie aufgebracht, „Du brauchst mir nichts mehr vormachen! Ich kenne die Wahrheit bereits und wenn ich Anthony zitieren soll, dann kann ich dir sagen, dass du abgegangen bist wie eine Rakete, denn das war die geilste Nacht seines Lebens."

„Aber... was... was redet der denn da?"

„Was er redet? Was fragst du das denn mich? War ich etwa dabei oder was?" Wütend stand Ann auf und baute sich vor Hermine auf. „Aber jetzt verstehe ich auch, wieso du unbedingt wolltest, dass ich die Finger von ihm lassen soll! Es ging dir überhaupt nicht wirklich um mich, sondern einfach nur darum, weil du Anthony für dich haben wolltest!"

Tränen glitzerten in Anns Augen. Hermine wusste einfach nicht, was sie noch sagen sollte außer: „Nein, das ist nicht wahr."

Irgendwie schien alles aus dem Ruder zu laufen und erst nach und nach wurde ihr klar, das diese Aktion von Anthony wahrscheinlich Rache wegen gestern sein sollte.

„Weißt du was?", donnerte Ann plötzlich unter Tränen, worauf Hermine erschrocken zusammenzuckte, „Noch nie hat mich ein Mensch so enttäuscht! Du bist eine dreckige Schlampe, sonst nichts!"

Wütend rannte sie aus dem Wohnzimmer und knallte die Wohnungstür hinter sich zu. Wie versteinert stand Hermine immer noch gegen den Türrahmen gelehnt. Es war gerade alles so schnell gegangen, dass sie es überhaupt nicht geschafft hatte, Ann aufzuhalten. Vielleicht auch deswegen, weil sie dann nicht wirklich gewusst hätte, was sie hätte sagen sollen. Wenn sie Ann erklärt hätte, was abgelaufen war, dann hätte sie ihr nie geglaubt – schon alleine deswegen nicht, weil sie viel zu verliebt in Anthony war um auch nur irgendeine schlechte Seite an ihm zu finden. Trotzdem... wie sollte sie den Ann von der Wahrheit überzeugen?

Sauer schlug Hermine an die Wand hinter ihr und stellte sich Anthonys Gesicht darauf vor – was ihr allerdings nicht mehr als Schmerzen in der Handfläche brachte. Innerlich kochte sie vor Zorn. Wie konnte es sich dieser Dreckskerl nur erlauben, solchen Quatsch zu erzählen. Es war seine Schuld, das sie jetzt auch noch Ärger mit Ann hatte. Sie war doch die Einzige, zu der sie wirklich noch hätte gehen können, wenn sie Probleme – und Probleme hatte sie jetzt wirklich mehr als genug – hatte. Aber eine kleine Stimme in ihr sagte auch, dass das mit Ann heute, noch längst nicht alles war. Anthony war mehr als wütend, das war nun klar. Jetzt würde sich also zeigen, wie weit seine Wut gehen würde und sie musste dagegen ankämpfen...

Draco befand sich in einem Wald. Dieser Wald war ihm vollkommen unbekannt. Düster und finster. Es war kalt. Eisig kalt. Die Kälte um ihn herum nahm ihm fast die Luft zum Atmen. Dichter Nebel hatte sich gebildet, sodass er fast seine Hand vor Augen nicht sehen konnte. Kein Laut ertönte von den Zweigen der Bäume, die im Wind raschelten. Doch aber war ein kleines Geräusch zu hören. Weit weg. Jemand oder etwas kam auf ihn zu. Draco wollte herausfinden wer es war und versuchte seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche zu nehmen, aber es ging nicht. Er hatte keine Kontrolle über seinen Körper. Stattdessen stand er einfach nur stocksteif da und spähte in die Ferne des Waldes. Das Einzige was ihm übrig blieb, war zu warten.

Sekunden vergingen, die schließlich zu Minuten wurden. Plötzlich bewegten sich Schatten zwischen den Bäumen. Dracos Magen verkrampfte sich. Er konnte sich nicht mal wehren, geschweige denn weglaufen. Er wollte aber auch nicht weglaufen. Das taten nur Feiglinge. Früher hätte er in jeder Situation so gehandelt, wenn er eine Chance sah, heil raus zu kommen. Kampflos würde er sich aber nicht ergeben wollten! Niemals!

Die Schatten kamen immer näher. Inzwischen konnte man erkennen, dass es sechs Personen waren, die sich zielstrebig auf ihn zu bewegten.

„Was wollt ihr hier?", wollte Draco ihnen entgegen schreien, aber kein Laut entwich seinen Lippen. Er konnte nicht einmal den Mund öffnen! Anscheinend hatte er wirklich vollkommen die Kontrolle über seinen Körper verloren!

„Und? Hab ihr sie?", fragte Draco plötzlich wie von Geisterhand.

Er hatte seinem Körper nicht befohlen das zu sagen. Diese Gedanken waren nicht mal da gewesen! Was war denn hier los? Wurde er etwa langsam verrückt?

„Wir haben Ihren Auftrag zu ihrer Zufriedenheit ausgeführt, Mylord.", erwiderte dann einer der Schatten.

Erneut zog sich Dracos Magen zusammen. Er kannte diese Stimme! Die Sichel des Mondes warf nur einen schwachen Schein herab, aber trotzdem konnte Draco die Konturen und auch die Personen ausmachen. Zumindest zwei von ihnen.

Es waren sein Vater, Lucius Malfoy und seine Tante, Bellatrix Lestange! Aber wer waren die anderen? Vier Personen wurden von den beiden auf die Lichtung gezerrt. Sie waren vielleicht gerade mal sechszehn Jahre alt. An ihrem ganzen Körper zeichneten sich Verletzungen. Unter ihnen war ein braunhaariges Mädchen. Sie wimmerte und konnte die Tränen einfach nicht unterdrücken. Die drei Jungen jedoch sahen ihm entschlossen und kalt entgegen. So als wollen sie sagen: Wir geben nicht auf.

„Gut.", hörte Draco sich dann selbst wieder sagen.

Jetzt plötzlich fiel ihm zum ersten Mal auf, das es nicht mal seine eigene Stimme war, mit der er sprach! Sie war kalt und heiser. Anscheinend hatte der Träger dieser Stimme sie schon lange nicht mehr benutzt. Irgendwie kam sie Draco auch bekannt vor, doch so recht wusste er nicht, wem er sie zuordnen sollte. „Dann werden wir am besten dem ganzen ein Ende bereiten."

Auf einmal griff Draco in seine Tasche. Nicht das er es gewollt hätte, aber trotzdem tat er es. Heraus nahm er einen Zauberstab, den er dann schließlich auf das Mädchen richtete. In diesem Augenblick durchfuhr es ihn wie ein Blitz. Er wollte sie töten? Nein! Er will sie nicht töten! Noch nie hatte er einen Menschen getötet und erst recht würde er dies nicht mit einem kleinen hilflosen Mädchen machen! Was zum Teufel tat er da?

Jeglicher Kampf mit sich selbst brachte aber nichts. Sein Körper wollte ihm einfach nicht gehorchen, egal was er tat. Er schrie. Versuchte mit den Fäusten um sich zu schlagen und versuchte den Zauberstab loszuwerden. Nichts aber geschah. Sein Zauberstab lag ganz ruhig in seiner Hand und zeigte immer noch auf das Mädchen.

„Avada Kedavra.", krächzte Draco dann.

Ein grüner Lichtstrahl entfuhr der Spitze seines Zauberstabes und traf im selben Augenblick das Mädchen. Die Jungen um sie herum schrieen verzweifelt auf und wollten sich von Lucius und Bellatrix losmachen, es funkunierte aber nicht.

Sie fiel regungslos zu Boden. Ihre großen braunen Augen waren erschrocken aufgerissen und starrten Draco entgegen. Aber sie waren leer. Leer und vollkommen ausdruckslos.

Er hatte getötet? Nein...!

Draco sah sie kurz an und wandte sich dann mit seinem Zauberstab den drei übriggebliebenen Jungen zu. Abermals ertönte „Avada Kedavra" aus seinem Mund. Erst einmal. Es traf einen blonden Jungen. Dann wieder. Der zweite starb. Schließlich nochmals. Plötzlich lag auch der Letzte von ihnen leblos am Boden.

Tief in seinem Inneren schrie Draco verzweifelt auf und wollte mit den Fäusten um sich schlagen. Was sollte das? Was hatte er da getan? Wieso hatte sein Köper nicht das gemacht, was er wollte? Er hatte diese Kinder nicht umbringen wollen! Nein! NEIN!

„Nein!", schrie Draco mit zorniger Stimme und fuhr aus seinem Alptraum hoch. Wieder war sein Körper schweißüberströmt. Das Blut pochte ihm in den Ohren und sein Pulsschlag war auf das Doppelte gestiegen.

„Draco", hörte er sogleich Mariellas helle entsetzte und dennoch erleichterte Stimme. „Es ist alles in Ordnung. Beruhige dich!"

Draco verstummte. Irritiert ließ er seinen Blick von Mariella durchs Zimmer schweifen. Er kannte es nicht. Weiße Vorhänge waren an den Fenstern angebracht. Wenn man einen Blick nach draußen warf, konnte man erkennen, das es Tag war. Er lag in einem Bett. Neben dem Bett stand ein kleines Nachtkästchen. Darauf war eine kleine Vase mit einer roten Rose gestellt, die wahrscheinlich von Mariella kam. Sonst war nichts mehr in diesem Raum, bis auf einem Schrank, der in der Ecke stand.

„Wo bin ich?", keuchte Draco atemlos hervor und fuhr sich mit seinen Fingern durchs blonde Haar. „Was ist passiert?"

„Du bist im St. Mungo. Als ich heute Morgen zu dir gekommen bin, lagst du bewusstlos auf den Boden. Ich konnte machen was ich wollte, du bist einfach nicht aufgewacht.", erklärte Mariella leise und sofort schluckte sie, „Die ganze Zeit hast du geschrieen. Ich wusste einfach nicht was ich machen sollte."

„Mariella... ich... ich habe gerade vier Menschen getötet. Ich bin ein Mörder."

Pures Entsetzten stand in das Gesicht der blonden Mariella geschrieben. Für ein paar Sekunden sagte sie nichts, sondern starrte einfach nur mit großen Augen in Dracos.

Dann schüttelte sie heftig den Kopf. „Nein, nein, nein. Du hast niemanden getötet. Das war ein Alptraum. Du lagst die ganze Zeit hier im Krankenhaus."

„Das war kein Alptraum!", rief er panisch, „Verdammt noch mal, ich weiß doch was ich getan habe! Es war alles so echt! Ich habe ihre Schmerzen spüren können, aber glaub mir, ich wollte das nicht! Ich wollte sie nicht töten!"

„Hör auf so etwas zu sagen! Du hast niemanden getötet, verstehst du? Ich war bei dir, die ganze Zeit."

Langsam beruhigte Draco sich wieder. Doch noch immer war der Traum, oder besser gesagt das eben Geschehene fest in seinem Kopf verankert. „Aber das kann nicht sein...", murmelte er bekümmert zu sich selbst, so langsam verstand er die Welt nicht mehr, „Ich weiß das ich sie getötet habe. Das kann einfach kein Traum gewesen sein..."

Mariella beäugte ihn voller Besorgnis. „Soll ich gehen?", fragte sie dann nach ein paar Sekunden. „Die Heiler haben gesagt, das du jetzt viel Ruhe brauchst. In den letzten Tagen hast du kaum geschlafen. Sie vermuten das du einfach nur einen Schwächeanfall hattest und deine Seele einfach nicht das Geschehen im Schlaf verarbeiten konnte."

„Kann sein.", lächelte Draco sie matt an, „Es wäre lieb von dir, wenn du mich jetzt alleine lassen könntest."

Mariella nickte, stand langsam auf und ging zur Tür. Kurz blieb sie noch einmal stehen, wollte etwas sagen, doch ließ es dann dabei bleiben. Schließlich fiel die Tür hinter ihr ins Schloss.

Draco lehnte sich wieder in seinem Bett zurück und starrte gegen die Decke. Er würde nicht schlafen, das wusste er, denn zu groß war die Angst noch einmal Menschen zu töten. Jetzt musste er einfach alleine mit sich sein. Er wusste, dass Mariella ihm kein Wort geglaubt hatte, doch er wusste es besser. Diese Menschen, fast noch Kinder, hatte er getötet. Er war daran Schuld. Aber er hatte es doch nicht gewollt! Wieso dann!

Mariella war verzweifelt. Sie wusste einfach nicht mehr was sie tun sollte. Seit dem Kampf gegen Voldemort vor drei Monaten, ging es ihm mit jedem Tag schlechter. Das war nun die Krönung des Ganzen. Was würde denn noch geschehen? Würde er etwa am Ende den Verstand verlieren oder vielleicht sogar sterben?

Zu Anfang hatte sie geglaubt ihm ging es einfach nur deswegen schlechter, weil er einfach nicht über Hermine hinwegkam. Jetzt aber war sie sicher, dass nicht alleine sie der Grund dafür war. Irgendetwas vor drei Monaten musste geschehen sein, von dem sie nichts wusste. Irgendetwas.

Draco hatte kaum davon erzählt, was im letzten großen Kampf geschehen war. Eigentlich überhaupt nichts. So wie alle anderen hatte Mariella es aus dem Tagespropheten erfahren. Im Propheten stand, dass Harry Potter es zusammen mit seinen Freunden geschafft hatte, Voldemort zu besiegen. Der alte Friedhof auf dem Hogwarts-Gelände, im Verbotenen Wald, wo die Grabstätten der Hogwarts-Gründer Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw und Huffelpuff standen. Sie hatten es geschafft, deren Geister zu erwecken und waren dann zusammen mit deren Hilfe gegen Voldemort angekommen. Mariella wusste auch wer die anderen beiden beteiligten Personen – neben Harry Potter und natürlich Draco – gewesen waren, nämlich Ron Weasley und... Hermine Granger.

Nicht zum ersten Mal war sie in Versuchung Hermine einfach danach zu fragen, was vor drei Monaten wirklich geschehen war. Doch Mariella hatte es immer abgetan mit der Ausrede, dass sie eigentlich überhaupt nicht wusste, wo Hermine wohnte. Gestern aber, als sie ihr in der Uni wiederbegegnet war, war ihr klar geworden, dass sie irgendwie auch nicht mehr darum herum kam. Jetzt konnte sie es nicht einfach so aus Angst abwinken, denn nun war es unumgehbar. Sie musste einfach mit ihr reden. Jetzt ging es nicht mehr darum, wie sehr es schmerzte – wenn sie der Frau, die das Herz Dracos besaß – in die Augen sah.

Nun ging es nur noch um ihn und Mariella würde alles in Kauf nehmen, um ihm zu helfen. Einfach alles...

Draco warf seinen Blick hinaus zum Fenster. Der Himmel war wolkenüberzogen und ziemlich trüb. Draußen herrschte ein wilder Schneesturm. Flocken peitschten gegen das Fenster und wurden langsam zu Wassertropfen, die jedoch nach ein paar Augenblicken sofort wieder verschwanden. Das Fenster war mit einem wasserabweisenden Zauber belegt, damit jeder Patient freie Sicht in jeder Lage hatte.

_#Hast du es denn nicht endlich satt?#, _wollte plötzlich eine Stimme in Dracos Kopf wissen.

„Was meinst du damit? Was soll ich satt haben?"

_#Mich, vielleicht?#_

„Na ja, die Tatsache das ich Selbstgespräche führe, ist nicht gerade das Wahre."

_#Denkst du wirklich, das du Selbstgespräche führst? Ich bin da anderer Ansicht.#_

„Was meinst du damit?"

_#Ich bin nicht du.#_

„Ja klar, wer bist du denn dann?"

_#Voldemort.#_

Schnell schüttelte Draco den Kopf und vergrub ihn in den Händen. Langsam wurde er wirklich verrückt, wenn er es nicht schon längst war. Wieso konnte er denn nicht einfach diesen albernen Gedanken entfliehen? Jetzt hatte er nicht einmal mehr Kontrolle darüber, was er dachte.

_#Du wirst nicht verrückt... Ich bin wirklich Voldemort.#_, meldete sich die Stimme wieder.

„Jetzt lass diesen Quatsch und verschwinde endlich. Das alles ist nicht wahr. Es kann überhaupt nicht wahr sein."

#Es ist aber so. Versuche es nicht zu verstehen, es ist am besten, wenn du diese Sache einfach hinnimmst.#

„Lass den Scheiß. Hau endlich ab."

#Ich kann nicht abhauen. Ich bin du. Damals habe ich dir gesagt, dass du wie ich bist und jetzt zeige ich es dir.#

„Aber... nein, das kann einfach nicht sein! Das ist nur wieder einer dieser Alpträume!"

#Nein ist es eben nicht. Damals als deine lächerlichen Freunde und du versucht haben mich umzubringen, ist es euch zwar gelungen, allerdings habt ihr ein kleines Detail vergessen. Deine Seele zu töten. Sie haben es nicht getan und so konnte ich in deinen Körper fliehen. Meine Seele hatte es nicht ganz geschafft, aber für einen eigenen Verstand reicht es aus. Jetzt bin ich in dir und ich verspreche dir... ich komme wieder...#

„Nein!", schrie Draco packte die Vase auf seinem Schreibtisch und knallte sie gegen die Wand. Sie zerschellte, krachte lautstark auf den Boden und fiel mit der Rose auf den Boden. „Du bist nicht ich! Du bist nicht in mir! Lass mich in Ruhe! Hau endlich ab! Lass mich in Ruhe!"

Draco vergrub seinen Kopf im Kissen. Aber es brachte einfach nichts. Das Lachen Voldemort hallte in zehnfacher Lautstärker in seinem Kopf wieder.

#Beuge dich mir endlich.#, meinte er dann mit grinsender Stimme.

„Nichts werde ich tun. Verschwinde!", brüllte Draco wütend.

#Du bist am Ende. Deine Seele wird immer schwächer, das weißt du. Lass mich endlich raus. Willst du etwa noch länger leiden, nur weil du versuchst gegen deine dunkle Seite anzukämpfen? Die Bilder, die Träume, die Stimmen? Überleg doch, willst du etwa noch länger zusehen wie in deinen Träumen Menschen sterben?#

„Ich wollte diese Menschen nicht töten!"

#Du hast sie ja auch nicht getötet. Das war ich. Du hast einen Augenblick in meinem Leben gesehen und bist dabei in meine Rolle geschlüpft.#

„Wir haben dich getötet. Du... du bist tot... du darfst nicht mehr hier sein. Lass mich endlich in Ruhe... hör auf..."

#Mach dir ruhig weiter was vor, doch deine Seele hat keine Chance gegen mich. Ich bin hier und komme wieder, daran kannst du nichts ändern. Wenn du aber mal überlegst, dann wusstest du es bereits, oder? Erinnere dich, wieso hast du deine kleine Schlammblutfreundin verlassen? Ganz einfach, weil du Angst vor dir selbst hattest. Du hast gemerkt das mit dir etwas nicht stimmte und wollest sie nicht verletzen.#

„Wieso lässt du mich nicht in Ruhe?", fragte Draco verzweifelt, „Was willst du von mir? Ich überlasse dir meinen Körper nicht!"

#Dein Körper wird diesen Druck mit zwei Seelen nicht mehr lange aushalten. Du wirst sterben, denn die stärkere Seele – meine – wird gewinnen... Doch zuvor, will ich Rache...#

„Rache?"

#Oh ja. Du weißt genau was ich will, du spürst es doch die ganze Zeit. Das war ja auch der Grund wieso du dieses Schlammblut und Potter gewarnt hast. Ich will Rache an Potter, Weasley und deinem kleinen Schlammblut! Ob du willst oder nicht, du wirst mir helfen sie zu töten und deine albernen Warnungen kann ich dir sagen, haben nicht das geringste gebracht. Sie werden am Ende alle sterben, genauso wie du...#

Die Kraft in Dracos Körper schien mit jeder Sekunde zu schwinden. Seine Haut glühte und brannte wie Feuer. Schreien gelang ihm erst Recht nicht. „Ich will dir nicht helfen... nein...", wimmerte er.

_#Lass es doch endlich zu. Wenn du so weitermachst, dann sorgst du nur dafür das deine Seele noch schneller stirbt. Jeder Tag wird dir weitere Kraft rauben und schließlich wirst du nur noch ein kleines Häufchen Elend sein.#, _lachte Voldemorts Stimme in Dracos Kopf.

„Nein...", winselte Draco, „Ich... ich kann nicht. Ich will nicht. Du bist Böse. Du wirst alle töten. Du wirst die Welt vernichten."

#Ja und? Ich habe dir schon mal gesagt, das es nicht deine Aufgabe ist, dies zu verhindern und außerdem... wird das sowieso geschehen. Wie schon gesagt, selbst wenn du dich nicht weigerst die Kontrolle über deinen Körper freiwillig herzugeben, sobald deine Seele zu schwach ist, um mit ihm fertig zu werden, komme ich. Also, überleg doch. Wieso denn nicht jetzt?#

„Hör auf...", jammerte er. „Lass mich endlich in Ruhe. Ich will... ich will das das aufhört."

#Willst du das wirklich?#, fragte Voldemort.

„Ja... Ich kann nicht mehr."

#Dann lass es zu. Kämpf nicht mehr dagegen an. Es würde dir nichts nützen.#

Plötzlich spielten sich wieder Bilder und Szenen vor ihm ab. Schreckliches. Tote Menschen. Verschiedene zerrissene Körperteile. Blut. Feuer. Schreie dröhnten in seinen Ohren. Menschen weinten. Kauerten am Boden. Wimmerten. Viele waren nicht mal tot, sondern litten die Qualen ihrer Wunden, die sie langsam und elend sterben ließen. Es waren alle diese Bilder, die er jedes Mal in seinen Träumen sehen musste.

Die Bilder, die er verdrängte.

„Ich kann nicht mehr...", murmelte er, „bitte... denk an meine Worte... Hermine, bitte. Es tut mir Leid..."

TBC


	6. Dirk the Mysteries

HILFE! Die Welt soll es erfahren! Wir haben eine Verrückte unter uns! Die Gossi spinnt a bissal g! Ja, ja neben **MinkaMalfoy** und **moonlight1979** war sie die Einzige, die gezeigt hat, dass sie unbedingt ein weiteres Kapitel haben will. Ein fettes Knutschi an euch! Also, alle Schwarzleser, lasst doch bitte auch mal was da... BÜÜÜDDDEEEE.

**GossiP Girl16**: Tya, deine Beteuerungen bringen dir nix, ich glaube trotzdem du bist verrückt ;). Aber sechs Reviews... WOW... Oder waren es vielleicht sogar sieben? Sry, dass ich dich so lange warten lassen haben, doch vorm Hochladen muss das Kapitel erst immer noch Betagelesen werden. Das mit dem das Hermine und Draco in nächster Zeit nicht mehr viel glückliche Stunden zusammen erleben dürfen, muss ich dir leider recht geben. Immerhin muss ich sie ja richtig leiden lassen _hihi_.

**MinkaMalfoy**: Danke für dein Review. Hat mich echt wahnsinnig gefreut!

**moonlight1979**: Tya, hat ein bisschen gedauert ;). Aber hier ist das Neue Chappie!

So, jetzt will ich euch aber nicht länger aufhalten, sondern sag einfach nur noch R&R!

Bussi, eure Alec

Deep Abyss – Dirk the Mysteries

„Draco?", fragte Mariella vorsichtig, während sie ihren Kopf zur Tür seines Krankenzimmers hineinsteckte.

Überrascht sah dieser von seinem Buch auf. „Hi... hast du ihn?"

„Klar" Mariella lächelte und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Gleichzeitig hielt sie einen kleinen Dolch in einer schwarzen Scheide in die Höhe, der ungefähr die Größe einer Hand hatte. Nachdem sie sich auf seine Bettkante gesetzte hatte, überreiche sie ihn ihm.

Draco zog die Scheide von dem Dolch und betrachtete ihn nachdenklich. Das Sonnenlicht blitzte in der eisernen Klinge und ein großer funkelnder Rubin war in den goldenen Griff eingebettet. Auf der anderen Seite des schwarzen Griffes stand etwas in silbernen merkwürdigen Symbolen eingeritzt.

Vorsichtig fuhr er mit dem Zeigefinger an der Schneide des Dolches entlang und untersuchte diesen dann genauer, während ein kleines freudiges Lächeln seine Lippen umspielte. „Er ist tatsächlich echt..."

Aufmerksam sah Mariella Draco bei seiner Untersuchung des Dolches zu und fragte dann nach ein paar Minuten neugierig: „Was ist das für ein Dolch?"

„Er wird der Dolch der Geheimnisse genannt.", antwortete er ihr, ohne aber seinen Blick abzuwenden, „Es liegen mächtige Zauber auf ihm. Zum einen, kann man mit diesem, die Seele eines Menschen löschen und sie bleibt ewig in den tiefen des roten Rubins gefangen – aber man kann Seelen auch retten."

„Was ist die dritte Fähigkeit?"

„Das weiß leider niemand so genau. Es ist nicht einmal wirklich klar, ob die Legende des Dolches überhaupt stimmt. Vielleicht hat er ja überhaupt nicht diese Fähigkeiten und ist ein ganz einfaches gewöhnliches Messer. Aber viele vermuten, dass die Wahrheit über das Geheimnis dieses Dolches in dieser Inschrift niedergeschrieben ist." Draco fuhr nun mit den Finger über die silbernen Symbole. „Aber was es bedeutet, weiß leider auch niemand. Nicht mal ich kann dir diese Frage beantworten, geschweige denn die Zeichen deuten."

„Wieso solltest du das auch wissen, wenn es sowieso niemand weiß?"

„Na ja, weißt du wem dieser Dolch gehört hatte? Salazar Slytherin. Dieser hier ist einer der Gegenstände, von denen nur ganz wenige Zauberer eine Ahnung haben. Ich bezweifle sogar, dass Dumbledore vor seinem Tod etwas davon gewusst hatte."

„Aha... und wie kommst du an Slytherins Dolch?", fragte Mariella.

„Den habe ich vor zwei Monaten einem Schwarzmagier abgenommen und das war auch gut so – denn in den Händen eines so unfähigen Narren, kann dieser niemals seine ganze Macht entfalten. Es braucht sehr große menschliche Stärke um Seelen in diesen Dolch zu sperren und auch um welche zu retten."

Verwundert hob Marielle die Braune. „Und was willst du mit ihm machen?"

Doch Draco ging überhaupt nicht auf ihre Frage ein. „Kannst du dir vorstellen wie es ist, wenn deine Seele in den Weiten eines Steines gefangen ist?"

„Ähm... nein...", antwortete sie ihm irritiert, „wie soll ich denn wissen, wie so etwas ist?"

„Willst du es wissen?"

„Was... wissen?" Mariella wippte etwas nervös mit ihm Fuß auf dem Boden hin und her. „Draco? Alles in Ordnung mit dir? Irgendwie bist du seit ein paar Tagen etwas komisch."

Das Lächeln auf seinen Lippen wurde breiter. „Mir ging es nie bester.", murmelte Draco verträumt.

„Wieso brauchst du den, Draco?" Mariella sprang auf und trat ein paar Schritte zurück. Sie schluckte. Eine plötzliche Angst schnürte ihr fast die Kehle zu, obwohl sie sich etwas albern vorkam. Niemals hatte sie sich vor Draco gefürchtet, doch in diesem Augenblick jagte ihr seine Anwesenheit mehr Angst ein, als sie jemals verspürt hatte. Seine Art, sein ganzes Wesen schien sich total verändert zu haben, denn der Draco von früher, war einfach nicht mehr wiederzuerkennen.

„Was verdammt noch mal ist los mit dir!", schrie sie dann plötzlich. Die Furcht hatte es geschafft sie zu überwältigen und zwar vollkommen. Mariellas Körper erzitterte unter Dracos bohrenden stechenden Augen, die sie noch nie bei ihm gesehen hatte. Seine Finger hatten aufgehört an der Scheite entlang zufahren. Das Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht wurde zu einem bedauernden Anblick – zu einem falschen, bedauernden Anblick.

„Mariella?", säuselte er scheinheilig, „Ich weiß überhaupt nicht was du meinst? Wieso sollte ich mich denn verändert haben?"

„Du... du bis doch nicht mehr du selbst! Schau dich doch an! Wie du hier sitzt und wie ein Geisteskranker diesen bescheuerten Dolch anhimmelst,das ist doch nicht mehr normal!"

Draco warf die Decke beiseite und stieg aus dem Bett. Den Dolch hielt er fest mit der rechten Hand umklammert. „Denkst du? Mariella du enttäuschst mich..."

„Bleib weg!" Panisch trat Mariella weitere Schritte zurück. Plötzlich aber stieß sie mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand und konnte nicht mehr weiter. „Draco bitte hör auf. Ich bitte dich. Du... du willst mir doch nur Angst machen, hab ich Recht? Du hast es geschafft, ich habe wirklich Angst vor dir bekommen, doch jetzt bitte... hör auf damit!"

Langsam schüttelte Draco den Kopf. „Nein, ich will dir keine Angst machen. Ich will mich nur bei dir bedanken."

Draco stand nun direkt vor Mariella. Er stützte sich mit einer Hand an der Wand ab und beugte sich zu ihr herab, so das sich ihre Lippen nur noch ein paar Zentimeter voneinander entfernt befanden. „Ich will mich erkenntlich dafür zeigen, dass du den Dolch aus meiner Wohnung geholt hast. Anders hätte ich ihn wahrscheinlich nicht so schnell in die Finger bekommen und ich will mich auch bei dir bedanken für alles was du für mich je getan hast."

Seine Zunge fuhr genüsslich über Mariellas rote Lippen und küsste sie sanft. „Es tut mir Leid. Ich hätte in letzter Zeit wirklich mehr auf dich eingehen sollen. Immerhin... liebst du mich ja und würdest alles für mich tun, nicht wahr?"

Mariella konnte trotz ihrer Angst und seinen Worten nicht mehr wiederstehen. Ihre und Dracos Lippen schlossen sich zu einem Kuss, den sie in letzter Zeit schon viel zu lange herbeigesehnt hatte. Er küsste sie anders – viel heftiger und begieriger als jemals zuvor – doch das stört sie nicht weiter. In diesem Augenblick war sie einfach viel zu glücklich.

Doch plötzlich durchfuhr Mariella ein Stich in der Magengegend und ein eisiger Schauer rannte ihren Rücken herab. Draco löste seine Lippen von ihren. Seine blaugrauen Augen starrten voller Kälte in ihre.

„Das... ist mein Geschenk an dich. Mit deiner Seele darfst du mir helfen noch stärker zu werden.", griente er kühl.

Mariella konnte nicht mehr atmen, sondern brachte nur noch ein Blutkeuchen hervor. Eine plötzliche Kälte machte sich in ihr breit und sogleich schien ihr Gesicht wie Feuer zu brennen. Ihr Körper war wie betäubt, doch sie schaffte es einen kleinen Blick nach unten zu werfen. Ein roter, größer werdender Blutfleck zeichnete sich unter ihrem weißen Pullover ab. Die Wahrheit, die sie geahnt hatte, durchfuhr sie kalt wie ein Blitz. Draco hatte ihr den Dolch in den Bauch gerammt. „Draco...? Wieso?", brachte sie stockend hervor.

Zu weiteren Worten war sie aber nicht mehr fähig. Langsam rutschte sie kraftlos an der Wand herunter, denn ihre Beine wollten sie nicht mehr tragen.

„Nicht Draco.", antwortete er, „Ich bin Voldemort."

Mariella weitete vor entsetzten ihre großen blauen Augen und genau in diesem Augenblick erstarrte ihr Gesicht als auch ihr Körper. Sie war tot.

Das Wiedersehen mit Draco war nun schon fast zwei Tage her und in den zwei Darauffolgenden wurde Hermine immer wieder von Alpträumen heimgesucht. Sie konnte sich dies nicht wirklich erklären – normalerweise träume sie nie schlecht. Obwohl es erst zweimal passiert war, dass sie solche Träume hatte, fiel es ihr inzwischen schon schwer einzuschlafen. Immer wieder hatte sie Dracos Gesicht vor Augen und spürte wie er ihr etwas in die Brust rammte. Es könnte eine Warnung sein oder war es vielleicht einfach nur die Angst die in ihr – durch seine Worte – entstanden war?

So oder so, es gelang ihr kaum noch klare Gedanken zu fassen. Eigentlich – wenn sie wirklich ganz ehrlich war – herrschte dieses Chaos in ihrem Kopf schon seit dem ersten Wiedersehen mit Draco, damals in Dumbledores Büro. Vielleicht wäre es ja wirklich besser gewesen, wenn sie sich nach der Schule niemals wiedergesehen hätten. Dann wäre ihr nämlich vieles Leid erspart geblieben – und vielleicht auch ihm. Allerdings hätten sie so vielleicht niemals Voldemort bezwingen können. Trotzdem stand Hermine jetzt vor einem weiteren Problem und zwar vor einem sehr Großem.

Seufzend ließ sie sich auf ihre Couch nieder – nachdem sie sich einen starken Kaffee gemacht hatte – und starrte missmutig auf den dicken Ordner, der auf dem Tisch davor lag. Die Symbole auf den Blättern wollten einfach keinen Sinn ergeben und zu allem Überfluss schaffte sie es kaum sich wach zu halten. Nach ungefähr ein paar Minuten gab sie es schließlich auf etwas Logisches aus dem Gezeichneten herzuleiten. Entschlossen klappte sie ihn zu und lehnte sich erschöpft gegen die Lehne.

„_Bitte, vergiss nicht da,s was ich gesagt habe. Es ist wirklich deine einzige Möglichkeit."_, schossen ihr plötzlich wieder die Worte Dracos durch den Kopf.

Wütend griff Hermine zu dem Kissen zu ihrer rechten, packte es und schleuderte es mit einem wütenden „Idiot!" gegen die Wand, wo es dann hinunterfiel und unbeachtet liegen blieb. Schon die ganze Zeit stellte sie sich diese bescheuerten Fragen, die erklären würden, was seine Worte zu bedeuten hatten. Doch das Einzige was es schaffte, war in Rätseln zu sprechen.

Wären klare Worte denn so schwer gewesen? Wieso hatte er ihr nur erzählt, dass er sie umbringen würde, aber es tief in seinem Inneren nicht will? Blieb ihm den keine andere Wahl? Wieso hatte er keine andere Wahl? Wurde er etwa erpresst? Wenn ja, von wem? Es gab aber eins, was Hermine mit ziemlicher Sicherheit sagen konnte. Sie war wirklich in Gefahr – auch wenn sie nicht wusste vor wem. Draco zog sich diese ganze Geschichte nicht einfach so aus den Fingern. Es war ihm wirklich ernst gewesen. Hermine hatte es gesehen und auch gespürt. Sie hatte ihm nur diese ganzen Dinge vorgeworfen, weil sie die Wahrheit nicht glauben wollte. Viel zu schwer fiel es ihr, wenn sie begreifen musste, das Dracos Anwesenheit eine Gefahr für sie wäre. Das seine ganze Existenz überhaupt eine Gefahr wäre. Es zerbrach ihr fast das Herz, auch nur in Erwägung zu ziehen, dass er sie umbringen würde und noch mehr, das es anscheinend nur eine Möglichkeit gab, um dies zu verhindern... sich zu verteidigen und zwar indem man ihn selbst tötet.

Ein plötzliches Klingeln riss Hermine erschrocken aus ihrer Gedankenwelt. Es brauchte ein weites Leuten der Glocke, bis sie begriff, dass jemand vor ihrer Tür stand und Sturm klingelte – denn ihr Besuch hatte es anscheinend ziemlich eilig. Verärgert stand sie auf und tappte zur Haustür, wo auf der anderen Seite auch schon Harrys Stimme erklang. „Hermine, beeil dich!", rief er aufgeregt, „Es ist wichtig."

Erschrocken hielt Hermine inne und brauchte ein paar Sekunden um sich von dem kleinen Schrecken zu erholen – ehe sie die Tür öffnete. Mit Harry hatte sie wirklich nicht gerechnet und eigentlich wollte sie auch nicht wirklich mit ihm reden. Seit ihrem Streit vor zwei Tagen hatten die beiden kein Wort mehr miteinander geredet – ihr Stolz und die Wut auf den anderen, war einfach zu groß – umso mehr wunderte es sie auch, dass er jetzt hier auftauchte.

Der Harry vor ihrer Tür wirkte aber wirklich ziemlich gestresst und aufgeregt – was sein Klingeln schon vermuten ließ – und schien sich im Augenblick eigentlich nicht wirklich darum zu kümmern, dass sie sich gerade in einer Art Streit befanden.

„Endlich!", rief er genervt und dennoch erleichtert, „Ich hab schon alles probiert, doch anscheinend scheinst du es nicht für nötig zu halten ans Telefon zu gehen, geschweige denn den Anrufbeantworter einzuschalten. Anders kann man dich ja hier nicht erreichen."

Stimmt, Harry hatte Recht. In letzter Zeit hatte sie das Telefon immer läuten lassen, ohne ranzugehen – denn sie hatte viel zu viel Angst davor gehabt, mit Harry reden zu müssen – und der Anrufbeantworter hätte sie nur unnötig in Versuchung geführt. Apparieren konnte man in Hermines Wohnung nicht, dafür hatte sie gesorgt, um sich vor möglichen Angriffen zu schützen und der Kaminkehrer war schon lange nicht mehr bei ihr gewesen, so das sich der Kamin in einem ziemlich schäbigen und verstopften Zustand befand.

„Ja, ich wollte heute eben nicht gestört werden.", gab sie patzig zur Antwort, denn auf irgendwelche Vorwürfe hatte sie nun wirklich keine Lust.

„Dann tut es mir leid, dass ich dich aus der kleinen heilen Welt holen muss, doch Ron liegt im St. Mungo und träumt ganz bestimmt nicht von irgendwelchen kleinen Sporteinlagen mit Malfoy."

Am liebsten hätte Hermine ihm dafür eine runtergehauen, doch die Erwähnung von Ron und St. Mungo in einem Satz, brachte sie von ihrem Vorhaben ab.

„Wie?", brachte sie stattdessen mit erstickter Stimme hervor, „Aber... was ist denn passiert?"

„Weiß ich nicht genau. Das Einzige, was ich sagen kann, ist das es ihm überhaupt nicht gut geht."

Hermine hasste das St. Mungo. Schon oft war sie hier gewesen, um irgendwelche verletzen und kranken Freunde zu besuchen. Einige von ihnen waren lebend wieder herausgekommen, andere aber waren ihren schweren Verletzungen und den Flüchen durch die Todesser erlegen.

Zusammen mit Harry betrat Hermine das Zimmer Nummer 78, das mit der Aufschrift „Ronald Weasley" gekennzeichnet war. Der Raum war – wie jedes Krankenzimmer – ziemlich kahl und steril eingerichtet. Alles befand sich in einem ziemlichen krankenhausweiß – sogar auf die Bilder schien es übergesprungen zu sein. In einem großen Bild zeichnete sich eine wunderschöne und doch düstere Landschaft, die gerade mit Schnee nur so überschüttet wurde. Das andere zeigte eine junge hübsche Frau in einem weißen Hochzeitskleid. Ihr Gesicht war aber keineswegs glücklich, sondern besorgt und tief traurig. Genau wie das von Arthur, Molly, Fred, George und Ginny Weasley, die um Rons Bett herumsaßen.

Molly Weasley schaffte es ihre Miene zu einem kleinen matten Lächeln zu zwingen, als sie Harry und Hermine erkannte. Deutlich aber sah man, dass ihr überhaupt nicht nach lächeln zu Mute war – ein Wort zur Begrüßung bekam sie aber erst Recht nicht raus.

Ginny sprang auf und stürzte in Hermines Arme, in denen sie dann bitterlich zu weinen begann.

„Ginny...", murmelte Hermine entsetzt und strich über den Rücken ihrer Freundin, doch wirklich zu helfen, schien es nicht.

„Die Heiler haben gesagt, dass sie nicht sagen können, wann er wieder das Bewusstsein erlang.", erklärte Arthur benommen.

„Er liegt im Koma?", fragt sie erschrocken.

Molly Weasley nickte und musste schlucken. Angesichts dieses Ausbruches ihrer Tochter, schien es nun auch ihr schwer zu fallen, die Tränen zurückzuhalten. Die Weasley-Zwillinge waren vollkommen ruhig und starrten einfach nur stumm auf das Gesicht ihres jüngeren Bruders.

Hermine warf einen Blick auf Ron, der in dem weißen Bett mit seinem roten Haaren ziemlich blass wirkte. Sogar seine Sommersprossen schienen vollkommen erloschen – fast verschwunden. So wie er da lag, schien jedes Leben aus ihm gewichen zu sein und irgendwie war jetzt selbst Hermine zum Heulen zumute. Um aber ihre Tränen zurückhalten zu können, barg sie den Kopf in Ginnys Schulter und drückte diese noch enger an sich.

„Aber, was ist denn nun passiert?", bat Hermine nach ein paar Sekunden eiserner Stille schließlich noch einmal um Aufklärung.

Ginny hob ihren Kopf wieder und wischte sich die Tränen unter einem Schniefen aus dem Gesicht. „Er ist angegriffen worden.", erklärte sie dann.

Entsetzt öffneten sich Hermines Augen, bevor sie aber weiterfragen konnte, fiel ihr auch schon Harry ins Wort.

„Von wem denn? Bei einem Auftrag?"

„Nein.", antwortete nun Fred, ohne jedoch seinen Blick von Ron abzuwenden, „Es ist im St. Mungo passiert. Er hatte jemanden besucht. Es war nicht schlimm, eigentlich nur eine Verletzung am Arm, die ziemlich schnell versorgt werden konnte, aber er wollte einfach nicht mehr aufwachen!"

„Aber von wem?", wollte Hermine wissen.

Nun sah Fred auf und ihr somit direkt ins Gesicht. Es hatte einen komischen Ausdruck angenommen. Er war uneinschätzbar und nicht wirklich konnte man erkennen, ob er ratlos oder wütend war. Das Blitzen in seinen grünen Augen aber zeigte eindeutig, dass es sich um Wut handelte. „Die Heiler wissen es nicht genau. Es gab aber noch ein Opfer, in einem anderen Zimmer. Eine Frau, die nun tot ist. Aber ob er es wirklich war, wissen wir wirklich nicht. Klar ist nur, dass Draco Malfoy spurlosverschwunden ist."

Stille trat ein. Eine Stille, in der man sogar eine Stecknadel hätte fallen hören, wenn man eine fallen gelassen hätte. Fred schien auf Hermines Reaktion zu warten, doch die starrte ihn einfach nur ungläubig mit großen Augen an. Sie brachte kein Wort hervor und wusste auch nicht genau, was sie hätte sagen sollen. Das Einzige, was ihr durch den Kopf schoss, waren die Worte, die sie sich selbst innerlich sagte. _Draco hat Ron fast umgebracht._

Dieser Satz hallte wieder und wieder. Schließlich konnte Hermine es nicht mehr aushalten. Der im Koma liegende Ron, die undurchdringliche Stille und das Augenpaar eines jeden hier – die nur auf sie gerichtet waren – waren einfach zu viel.

Ohne etwas zu sagen, ließ sie Ginny los, stürmte Hermine aus Rons Zimmer und hastete durch die Gänge des St. Mungo. Heiler und ein paar spazierende Patienten warfen ihr verärgerte Blicke und wütende Rufe nach, doch Hermine nahm diese überhaupt nicht wahr. Sie wollte jetzt einfach nur weg. Raus aus dem St. Mungo, frische Luft schnappen und alleine sein, um einen klaren Gedanken zustande zu bringen.

Plötzlich aber, bevor Hermine den Ausgang erreichte, packte sie auf einmal jemand am Handgelenk und schaffte es, das sie sich zu ihm drehte. Harry stand ziemlich außer Puste und etwas erschöpft vor Hermine. Dieses Mal wirkten seine Gesichtszüge nicht hart und eisig, sondern liebevoll und auch etwas mitleidig. Die Tränen die in Hermine Augen standen, versetzten ihm innerlich einen kleinen Stich. Etwas hatte er gehofft, dass sie voller Wut aus dem Zimmer gestürmt sei und nicht wegen der Verzweiflung in ihrem Inneren.

„Hermine?"

„Er...", brachte sie dann bebend hervor, „Er hat es mir gesagt! Vor zwei Tagen hab ich ihn zum ersten Mal wiedergesehen und er hat mir erklärt, wieso er damals abgehauen ist. Aber er hat mich auch gewarnt. Harry... es wird beginnen. Ich weiß nicht wieso und ich weiß auch nicht wieso ausgerechnet Ron in diesem Zimmer liegt, doch... ich werde sterben. Draco wird mich töten, denn ich werde es nicht schaffen ihn umzubringen."

„Hermine, jetzt beruhig dich erst mal!", versuchte Harry sie etwas hilflos zu beschwichtigen.

„Beruhigen?", entgegnete sie aufgebracht, „Hast du mir denn nicht zu gehört? Ron liegt nur wegen mir da! Ich weiß nicht wirklich wieso, aber es muss meine Schuld sein, denn es gibt keine andere Erklärung dafür. Und... Draco... ich weiß einfach nicht mehr was ich denken soll! Er sagte ich sollte mich vor ihm in Acht nehmen, denn er würde mich töten. Aber er hat auch gesagt, dass er das nicht wirklich tun will. Wenn aber die Zeit gekommen ist, muss ich ihn töten, damit ich mein Leben retten kann. Ich verstehe das alles nicht mehr!" Hermine schluckte ihre aufkeimenden Tränen hinunter und sah ihn mit verzweifeltem Blick an. „Harry? Was ist nur los? Weißt du... in letzter Zeit habe ich mir oft gewünscht, das der Brief den ich von Hogwarts damals bekommen habe, einfach verloren gegangen wäre. Viele meiner damaligen Freundinnen führen ein normales Leben. Ein Leben ohne Magie, ohne Geheimnisse und müssen sich auch nicht ständig Sorgen machen, dass vielleicht hinter der nächsten Ecke ein Todesser lauern könnte. Ich will das alles nicht mehr! All diese Jahre habe ich so vieles verloren. Meine Freunde, meine Eltern, Draco und jetzt... jetzt verliere ich vielleicht sogar noch Ron! Was wird denn noch alles passieren? Wahrscheinlich sind wir die nächsten! Durch diese ganze verrückte Zauberwelt werden wir alle sterben und zwar ohne irgendwie richtig gelebt zu haben! Ich werde dich verlieren und am Ende auch noch mein wahres Selbst."

Regen prasselte gegen die Fensterscheiben, kroch langsam an ihnen herab und verschmolz dann mit anderen Tropfen. Gedankenverloren starrte Harry auf die trübe Straße herab in der die Menschen hastig mit ihren Schirmen durch den Regen wanderten.

„_Ein Leben ohne Magie, ohne Geheimnisse..._ _all die Jahre habe ich vieles verloren. Meine Freunde, meine Eltern, Draco und jetzt... jetzt verliere ich vielleicht sogar noch Ron... Wir sind die nächsten!"_

Die ganze Zeit hallten Hermines Worte durch einen Kopf und mit ihnen Fragen mit denen er sich plötzlich konfrontiert sah. All diese Menschen da unten auf der Straße führten dieses „normale Leben" ohne Magie. Was wäre passiert, wenn er damals nicht auf Hagrid getroffen wäre? Harry war sich all die Jahre sicher, das die Zauberwelt das Beste war, was ihm je hätte passieren können. Er war seinem schäbigen Leben bei den Dursleys entkommen, hatte Freunde gefunden und war glücklich. Aber hatte er durch die Zauberwelt denn nicht auch vieles verloren?

Seine Eltern, die er nie hatte kennen lernen dürfen. Cedric Diggory, der praktisch nur wegen ihm gestorben war und viele andere Freunde, die ihm so viel bedeutet hatten. Sirius, seinen Paten, der ihm ein neues Leben geschenkt hätte. Ein Leben ohne die Dursley.

Ja, sie alle waren von ihm gegangen, doch ohne Hogwarts wäre er vielleicht niemals das geworden, was er jetzt war. Es war aber nicht die Rede von einem guten Auror und einem Quidditch-Nationalspieler sondern ohne die Zauberwelt wäre er jetzt vielleicht niemals der wahre Harry James Potter. Wahrscheinlich hätte er nie ein richtiges Leben führen können, stünde ohne Freunde da und würde vielleicht von den Dursleys jetzt immer noch in dem alten Zimmer von Dudley hausen.

Müde schloss Harry die Augen und drückte sein Gesicht gegen die Fensterscheibe. Sich über „seine Welt ohne Magie" den Kopf zu zerbrechend, war ziemlich anstrengend und alles in allem eigentlich auch sinnlos. Jetzt war es neun Jahre zu spät dafür und man konnte nichts mehr rückgängig machen. Viel mehr stand er jetzt vor neuen Problemen, um die er sich kümmern musste.

Langsam öffnete er wieder seinen Augen und wandte seinen Blick in Richtung Hermine um. Sie lag auf seinem Sofa und schien weit entfernt im Land der Träume.

Nach ihrem emotionalen Zusammenbruch im St. Mungo hatte Harry sie mit in seine Wohnung genommen. Er wollte sie jetzt nicht einfach so alleine lassen, denn er hatte Angst davor, das sie vielleicht irgendetwas Dummes anstellen würde. So war sie schließlich auf seinem Sofa vor lauter Anstrengung eingeschlafen.

Aber nicht nur ihre „Welt ohne Magie-Geschichte" ging ihm seitdem nicht mehr aus dem Kopf, sondern auch, was sie von Malfoy erzählt hatte. Es war also nicht gelogen gewesen. Malfoy hatte die Wahrheit erzählt, so ungläubig es sich auch angehört hatte, war es doch die Wahrheit...

„Ich werde dir nun erzählen wieso ich wirklich vor drei Monaten gegangen bin. Du musst mir nicht glauben, doch ich hoffe das du es tust, denn es geht um Hermines Leben. Genauso wie das von dir und dem Wiesel..."

„Und wieso willst du das ausgerechnet mir erzählen? Wieso willst du überhaupt Rons und mein Leben retten?"

„Ich kann es nur dir erzählen, Hermine würde es nicht verstehen und auch nicht verstehen wollen. Sie liebt mich und genau diese Liebe wird ihr zum Verhängnis werden, wenn es wirklich darauf ankommt. Du liebst mich nicht, wir sind nicht mal befreundet, also bedeutet das, dass du keine Sekunde zögern wirst und erst recht nicht, wenn du damit ihr Leben retten kannst."

Draco wandte seinen Blick von der Mauer ab, während Harry ihn unter einem nachdenklichen Blick betrachtet.

„Wieso bist du damals gegangen."

„Voldemort.", entgegnete er, „Wie schon gesagt, es mag sich vielleicht unbegreiflich anhören, doch er hat etwas mit mir gemacht. Als er mir meine Seele genommen hatte, muss irgendetwas mit mir geschehen sein. Ich habe fast keine Kontrolle mehr über mich. Mir geht es von Tag zu Tag schlechter und ich will Dinge tun, die die Grenzen der Grausamkeit überschreiten. So langsam habe ich wirklich die Vermutung, ich werde zu diesem Monster und genau deswegen bin ich gegangen."

„Um Hermine zu beschützen."

„Ich werde vollkommen die Kontrolle über mich verlieren, Potter. Ich werde sie töten wollen, das weiß ich, ich spüre es, auch wenn ich es nicht will. Ich liebe sie genauso wie sie mich, niemals würde ich ihr ein Haar krümmen wollen und auch wenn du und Weasley nicht gerade zu meinem Freundeskreis zählen, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass ich euch deswegen auch töten will. Ich weiß nicht genau was wirklich los ist, ich weiß aber doch, das die einzige Möglichkeit das zu verhindern, schließlich darin besteht mich zu töten und genau das ist es, was sie nie schaffen wird. Deswegen brauche ich deine Hilfe, wenn Hermine scheitert, bitte... Harry... wenn sie scheitert, dann bring du es zu Ende."

Harry fühlte sich etwas benommen. Diese Worte aus seinem Mund zu hören war wirklich mehr als komisch, auch weil er nicht genau wusste, ob er ihnen Glauben schenken sollte. Allerdings sagte man ja nicht jeden Tag: „Bring mich um, wenn es nötig ist". Oder?

„Ähm... okay."

„Versprich es Potter... versprich es..."

„Ich verspreche es."

Draco stieß sich von der Mauer ab und wollte schon apparieren, als er noch einmal inne hielt und sich wieder zu ihm umblickte. „Und bitte... sag Hermine nichts von allem. Sie würde mir nicht glauben... und ich kann das verstehen..."

Seit dieser Nacht in der Malfoy ihm sozusagen „sein Herz ausgeschüttet" hatte, hatte er viel darüber nachgedacht und es schien wirklich so langsam Sinn zu ergeben. Er hatte auch gesagt, dass er sein Leben und das von Ron retten will und ihnen niemals etwas tun würde. Hatte er jetzt vollkommen die Kontrolle über sich verloren? Das musste doch ein Beweis dafür sein, oder? Würde das heißen, dass Malfoy nun seins und das Leben von Hermine im Visier hatte.

Genau in diesem Moment gab Hermine ein leise Geräusch vor sich, wobei Harry wieder aus seiner Gedankenwelt gerissen wurde. Er drehte sich zu ihr um, doch sie war noch nicht wach geworden, sondern hatte sich einfach nur auf die andere Seite gedreht.

Sie so zu sehen tat Harry fast schon im Herzen weh. Alles kam ihm so „normal" vor, so wie früher. Oft hatte er sich nach der Zeit in Hogwarts gesehnt. Zwar war nie ein Schuljahr ruhig verlaufen und er hatte viel Leid miterleben müssen, jedoch war es auch immer wieder ein aufregendes Abenteuer für ihn gewesen. Vielleicht war das sogar das Besondere an Hogwarts.

In den letzten drei Jahren nach ihrem Abschluss war aber so viel geschehen, was alles verändert hatte. Damit war jetzt nicht die Rede von irgendwelchen Morden und Schandtaten von Voldemort und seinen Todessern, sondern viel mehr die Beziehungen zwischen ihm, Hermine und Ron.

Lange nicht mehr hatten die drei zusammen so viel Spaß gehabt wie damals. Eigentlich sahen sie sich auch fast nie und jeder von ihnen hatte bereits ein neues Leben begonnen. Ein Leben, in dem die Anderen fast keinen Platz mehr hatte. Es war nur die Arbeit im Phönixorden, die sie damals zusammen gehalten hatte, jetzt aber gab es selbst den nicht mehr.

Vielleicht aber wenn er sich damals schon in Hermine verliebt hätte... Nie wirklich war Harry damals aufgefallen, dass Hermine immer mit ihrem rechten Fuß hin und her wippte, wenn sie versuchte angestrengt nachzudenken und auch nicht, wie sie sich immer durch die Haare fuhr. Mussten sie sich denn wirklich erst alle so fremd werden, damit er endlich kapierte wie viel sie ihm bedeutete? Wenn er es damals eingesehen hätte, wäre das alles jetzt vielleicht überhaupt nicht passiert? Die Geschichte mit Malfoy wäre vergessen – sogar niemals geschehen – und vielleicht hätte ihr Zusammensein damals irgendetwas verändert, sodas Malfoy niemals wieder in ihr Leben getreten wäre.

Es hätte so vieles verhindern können... auch das, was geschehen würde...

„Hast du dich hier schon häuslich eingerichtet Lucius?", fragte Dracos kühle Stimme, jedoch mit dem Geiste von Voldemort.

Lucius Malfoy hob verwundert seinen Kopf, richtete sich etwas auf und sogleich musste er schief Grinsen. „Draco...", raunte er. Von einem Augenblick auf den anderen verschwand jedoch sein Grinsen, „hab ich dir nicht gesagt du sollst dich zum Teufel scheren?"

Langsam ließ Voldemort seine Augen über Lucius wandern. Seit dem letzten Besuch von Draco hatte er sich nicht besonders verändert, er wirkte jetzt nur noch dreckiger und dürrer als zuvor.

„Ich wollte nur mal so sehen, wie es meinem Diener hinter den Gitterstäben von Askaban jetzt so geht.", meinte Voldemort spitz.

Lucius hob die Braune. Seine grauen Augen blitzen gefährlich durch die fettigen, langen Haarsträhnen hervor. „Diener? Ich habe mich wohl verhört. Nur weil dein Vater in Askaban sitzt und du dich einen freien Mann nennen kannst, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass du den Respekt vor mir vergessen kannst."

„Respekt? Vor dir?" Ein amüsiertes und doch freudloses Lächeln zog sich über Dracos Lippen. „Ich glaube du verstehst nicht ganz Lucius, aber wie solltest du auch. Ich habe nicht erwartet, dass so eine jämmerliche Gestalt und treulose Seele wie du es bist, seinen Meister erkennt, selbst wenn er direkt vor dir steht. Draco Malfoy ist Geschichte, den gibt es nicht mehr, denn von nun an, wird die Seele von Lord Voldemort in seinem Körper leben und das zu Ende bringen, was er bereits begonnen hat. Zuvor aber sehnt sich meine Seele nach etwas anderem, nämlich Rache und ich erwarte von dir, dass du mir dabei hilfst."

Lucius Malfoy fehlten für ein paar Sekunden die Worte. Er starrte seinen Sohn einfach nur mit einem Hauch von Entsetzen und Misstrauen an. Deutlich konnte man sehen, wie schwer es ihm fiel, seinen Worten zu glauben. Immerhin wirkte es so, als würde sein Sohn behaupten er sei Voldemort. Hatte jetzt sein Sohn den Verstand verloren oder er selbst. Vielleicht aber auch, erzählte er die Wahrheit.

„Beweise es.", murrte er dann. Lucius wusste wohl, dass er sich mit diesen kleinen Worten um Kopf und Kragen reden konnte, sollte es wirklich wahr sein, doch trotzdem wollte er sich nicht zum Affen machen, indem er ihm Glauben schenkte, wenn doch alles gelogen war und erst Recht nicht vor seinem Sohn.

„Du willst einen Beweis für mein Sein als Voldemort?", wiederholte Voldemort, „Den kann ich dir aber leider nicht geben, denn es gibt keinen. Ich kann nur sagen, das ein kleiner Teil deines Sohnes immer noch in diesem Körper vorhanden ist, meine Seele aber stärker ist. Aber du brauchst auch keinen Beweis. Wie gesagt ich brauche deine Hilfe, nicht aber so wie du denkst, denn du wirst nicht groß zum Einsatz kommen."

Lucius schwieg. Seine Zweifel waren keineswegs zerstreut, doch jetzt hielt er es für besser einfach nur dem zuzuhören, was Voldemort oder sein Sohn berichteten, um die Wahrheit herauszubekommen.

„Bevor ich die Macht über die Zauberwelt bekomme, will ich Rache und zwar an den Menschen, denen ich es zu verdanken habe, das ich besiegt wurde und somit auch meine Kraft geschwächt wurde, das ich nun auf dieses lächerliche Messer angewiesen bin."

Voldemort zog seinen Dolch hervor und zeigte ihn Lucius, der seinen grauen Augen darüber wandern ließ.

„Ich kenne ihn.", meinte er dann, „Das ist der Dolch der Geheimnisse... aber wo..."

„Das ist vollkommen egal.", schnitt Voldemort ihm das Wort ab, „Meine Kräfte wurden geschwächt und ehrlich gesagt... ohne diesen Dolch würde ich es nicht einmal schaffen Rache an Harry Potter und dem Schlammblut zu nehmen. Denn obwohl es vielleicht unwichtig erscheinen mag, sind diese beiden doch die wertvollsten und mächtigsten Seelen meiner beginnenden Sammlung."

„Potter und das Schlammblut?" Lucius zog abermals missbilligend seine Braune hoch. „Wieso sollten diese beiden etwas Besonders sein? Sie ist ein einfacher Muggel und auch Potter ist nicht einmal ein vollwertiger Zauberer."

Das gleiche amüsierende Lächeln erschien wieder auf Dracos Lippen, doch genauso wie zuvor schien er sich über Lucius Torheit lustig zu machen.

„Anscheinend hast du vergessen, das ich auch zur Hälfte ein Muggel bin.", entgegnete Voldemort ihm.

Lucius wurde bleich. Bis jetzt hatte Voldemort noch nie sich selbst und das Wort „Muggel" geschweige denn „Schlammblut" jemals in einen Satz verwendet, da er bis jetzt immer wieder diese Tatsache leugnen wollte. „Das... nun... ihr seit natürlich eine Ausnahme. Ihr seit der Nachfahre Slytherins. Ihr verfügt über unglaubliche Kräfte und seit etwas Besonders."

„Der Nachfahre Slytherins... ja...", murmelte Voldemort für ein paar Sekunden nachdenklich, konzentrierte sich aber dann schnell wieder auf das Gespräch mit Lucius, „Nun gut, ich will dir sagen, wieso die beiden für mich so wertvoll sind. Das du so etwas nicht verstehen kannst, war ja klar. Aber ich will es dir erklären. Es gibt auf dieser Welt vier Seelen, die eine solche Macht besitzen, von denen wir – ja sogar ich – eigentlich nur träumen können. Eigentlich dachte ich ja, diese vier wären schon vor Jahrhunderten verloschen, bis ich aber von genau diesen Seelen ohne große Mühe bezwungen wurde. Die Rede ist von Salazar Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw und Helga Hufflepuff. Genau diese vier wurden – obwohl ich es nicht wusste – von Generation zu Generation wiedergeboren. Aber nicht in den Nachfahren der vier Hogwartsgründer, sondern immer wieder in einer neuen unbedeutenden aber doch mächtigen Seele, ohne das diese eine Ahnung davon hatte. Und ihre Nachfahren in diesem Zeitalter sind Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermine Granger und dein Sohn, Draco Malfoy. So waren sie gut versteckt und niemand konnte sie ausfindig machen. Erst mit der Zeit habe ich zu begreifen begonnen, dass ich diese Sache mit dem Körpertausch vollkommen falsch angegangen bin. Ich bin nicht mal im entferntesten darauf gekommen, dass der Einzige Körper in dem meine Seele existieren kann, der Körper des wiedergeborenen Salazar Slytherin ist, weil ich sein rechtmäßiger und letzter Nachkomme bin. Stattdessen habe ich versucht den Körper des Menschen zu gewinnen, mit dem ich am meisten gemein habe. Aber... auch ich lerne aus meinen Fehler und habe schon längst wieder begonnen das Ruder in dieser Geschichte in die Hand zu nehmen. Die Seele von Helga Hufflepuff ist schon in meinem Dolch gefangen und es ist nur logisch, dass auch die Macht Slytherins bereits Mein ist. Es fehlen also nur noch Gryffindor und Ravenclaw, dann ist mein Werk vollbracht und ich werde sogar noch stärker sein, als zuvor. Jede einzelne Seele die meinen Dolch gefangen nimmt wird mich stärken und so kann mich am Ende niemand mehr aufhalten."

Stille kehrte ein. Lucius sah Voldemort durch die Gitterstäbe musternd an und suchte angestrengt nach irgendeinem Wort seiner Rede, das beweisen würde er sei nicht wirklich Voldemort. Schließlich aber musste er zu der Einsicht kommen, das es die reine Wahrheit war, was ihm eben erzählt wurde und somit auch Voldemort in dem Körper seines Sohnes hauste. „Aber... wenn ich helfen soll... wie soll ich das denn machen, wenn Sie anscheinend nicht wirklich Hilfe brauchen, Mylord?", wollte er vorsichtig wissen.

Langsam schüttelte Voldemort den Kopf und er musste wieder lächeln. „Anscheinend haben diese drei Monate in Askaban dich doch schon ein bisschen beeinflusst und damit ist ganz bestimmt nicht dein äußeres Erscheinungsbild gemeint, denn so begriffsstutzig warst du selbst damals nicht. Komm mal zu mir her, Lucius."

Lucius war immer noch misstrauisch, doch er tat wie ihm befohlen, denn auf keinen Fall wollte er seinen Dunklen Lord verärgern. Das tat man auch besser nicht, wenn dieser Mann es immer wieder schaffte, selbst den Tod zu überwinden.

Langsam kroch er auf die Beine – obwohl er fast wieder hingefallen wäre, denn er hatte sie schon lange nicht mehr benutzt – und tappte vorsichtig zu Voldemort hinüber, so das die beiden jetzt nur doch die Gitterstäbe der Zelle voneinander getrennt waren.

„Was habe ich gesagt, Lucius?"

„Sie haben mir erklärt, das die vier mächtigsten Seelen von Generation zu Generation wiedergeboren werden und jetzt in den Körpern Potters, Weasleys, des Schlammblutes und meines Sohnes stecken."

Voldemort nickte, doch seine Augen blitzen gefährlich. „Und ich habe dir gesagt, das jede Seele meine Macht stärkt und genau so wirst du mir von jetzt an dienen."

Lucius Malfoy konnte überhaupt nicht so schnell reagieren, wie er plötzlich den Dolch, den Voldemort eben noch in der Hand gehalten hatte, in seinem Bauch spürte.

Seine Beine gaben nach und er sackte schwerfällig zu Boden, während seine ganze Kraft, die noch in ihm steckte, aus seinem Körper zu weichen schien. „Aber Meister... wie können sie nur...", keuchte Lucius und spuckte dabei Blut, das ihm dann langsam seinen Mund hinunterrannte.

„Selbst wenn ich Hilfe bräuchte, ohne das ich mir sofort die Seele eines Menschen raube", meinte Voldemort kühl, „wärest du der Letzte, den ich aufsuchen würde. Sieh es positiv. Du wärst in ein paar Monaten vielleicht sogar Wochen eh hinter diesen Gittern jämmerlich dahinvegetiert, deine Krankheit hätte dich sowieso zerfressen und das wäre nur Schade um deine Seele gewesen, die mich doch auch wieder einen kleinen Schritt näher zur Macht bringt. Sicherlich ich könnte mir ein paar wertlose Schlammblüter oder kleine unbedeutende Zauberer schnappen, jedoch sind diese Seelen wirklich viel zu Schade um in das Nichts des Dolches und somit in meinen Körper einzufließen. Ich hole mir nur das Beste und du wirst nun einem höherem Zwecke dienen, ohne eigentlich wirklich viel dafür getan zu haben."

Lucius wollte etwas sagen, doch er schaffte es nicht Worte unter dem Blut hervorzubringen, dafür war er bereits fiel zu schwach. Deutlich spürte er wie es langsam mit ihm zu Ende ging und als schließlich die Konturen des Bodens unter ihm verschwammen, gab er vollkommen auf irgendetwas zu sagen, geschweige denn zu atmen oder sogar zu leben. Lucius Malfoy war tot.

„Auch wenn ich bezweifle...", meinte Voldemort zu dem toten Körper hinab, „das man deine Seele jetzt noch als besonders wertvoll bezeichne kann."

„Du bist wach?", fragte Harry – obwohl es eigentlich einer dieser blöden Fragen war, die sich von selbst beantworteten und man nur stellte, weil man kein Gesprächsthema hatte und doch über irgendetwas reden wollte.

Hermine nickte müde, rieb sich verschlafen die Augen und warf dann einen Blick hinaus durchs Fenster. Es war bereits dunkel und einzelne Sterne bedeckten den klaren schwarzen Himmel. „Hab ich etwa die ganze Zeit geschlafen?", fragte sie etwas verärgert und sah dann auf ihre silberne Armbanduhr, die ihr bereits 21.30 Uhr anzeigte.

„Ja, du warst ziemlich... ähm... erledigt."

Harry stellte eine Tasse heißen Tee vor ihr auf den kleinen Tisch neben der Couch und ließ sich dann auf den Sessel ihr gegenüber fallen, wobei er sofort begann Zucker in den Tee geben. Nachdenklich betrachtete Hermine sein Handeln und schließlich murmelte sie etwas, was sie schon die ganze Zeit versuchte ihm zu erklären und ihr gerade jetzt mehr als jemals zuvor auf der Seele brannte. „Ich habe dich nicht betrogen, Harry."

„Ich weiß...", erwiderte er knapp, „irgendwie habe ich es vielleicht gewusst, wollte es aber nicht glauben. Als ich Malfoy bei dir gesehen habe, wollte ich einfach nur noch sauer auf dich sein, selbst wenn du ihn bloß zufällig getroffen hättest. Indem ich mir eingebildet habe, das du mich schon seit Wochen hintergehst, ging das am einfachsten, weißt du?"

„Harry, ich... es..."

„Lass es lieber.", unterbrach er sie, noch eher sie wirklich begonnen hatte, „Diese ganzen Entschuldigungen sind sowieso vollkommener Schwachsinn, immerhin tun wir fast nichts mehr, als uns gegenseitig zu sagen, wie sehr es uns doch leid tut, dass wir das und dies gemacht haben und am Ende tun wir es doch wieder."

„Aber..."

„Willst du damit etwa sagen, dass wenn dieser ganze Mist hier etwa vorbei ist und du die Wahl hättest mit Malfoy zusammen zu kommen, etwa an mich denken würdest und schließlich Malfoy sitzen lässt?"

Hermine schwieg bekümmert und Harry nickte darauf. „Na siehst du. Es tut mir Leid, würde daran auch nichts ändern."

„Glaub mir, ich wollte dir wirklich nicht weh tun."

Harry seufzte, stand auf und drehte sich um, denn er schaffte es nicht mehr ihr ins Gesicht zu sehen. Am liebsten hätte er sie angeschrieen. Aber nicht weil er wirklich wütend auf sie war, sondern einfach weil diese ganzen offenen Fragen plötzlich viel zu viel waren und er fast keinen klaren Gedanken mehr hervorbrachte ohne dabei zu denken, wie erschöpfend das alles doch eigentlich war. „Das hast du aber getan und daran lässt sich jetzt auch nichts mehr ändern."

„Hermine?", fragte Harry dann aber und sah sie nun doch wieder an. „Was willst du jetzt machen?"

Irritiert zog sie die Braune hoch. „Wie meinst du das?"

„Das mit Malfoy. Wir können uns nicht länger damit aufhalten, wie Malfoy das gemeint hat mit der neuen Gefahr und was hier eigentlich los ist, sondern müssen uns an die Tatsachen halten und Tatsache ist, dass du in Gefahr bist. Malfoy wird dich töten wollen und wir müssen das verhindern."

„Aber er hat gesagt das er das eigentlich überhaupt nicht will!", wandte Hermine schnell zu seiner Verteidigung ein.

„Hermine!", rief Harry etwas gereizt. Wenn es um die Liebe oder besser gesagt Malfoy ging, dann stellte sie sich wirklich blöd an und vergaß jede logische Tatsache. „Was bringt uns das, wenn er es am Ende doch tut? Wir können uns nicht damit aufhalten, was und was nicht und auch nicht wieso und warum. Er will dich umbringen, selbst wenn er es nicht wirklich will wird er es versuchen und deswegen müssen wir handeln!"

Hermine musste schlucken und sah wieder hinaus in den klaren Sternenhimmel über London. Heute schien kein Mond. Dieser war schon seit ein paar Tagen vergangen und somit schien auch die Liebe zwischen ihr und Draco weiter weg als sie sowieso schon war, denn es gab kein helles Licht am Himmel, das sie daran erinnerte. Sie schloss die Augen und zwang sich somit den Blick wieder abzuwenden – nicht mehr daran zu denken.

Stattdessen schenkte sie wieder Harry ihre Aufmerksamkeit. „Und wie sieht Handeln in deinen Augen aus?", wollte Hermine wissen.

„Genauso so wie Handeln in Malfoys Augen aussieht: Wir müssen ihn töten, bevor er dich tötet. Das ist unsere einzige Chance."

TBC


	7. Gloomy Incidents

Huhu! Kapitel No. 6 im Anmarsch und somit auch das Vorletzte der Story. Ich will nicht groß viel dazu sagen und um den heißen Brei rumreden, sondern werde mich jetzt einfach allen meinen lieben Reviewlern widmen und dann beginnen.

**wickiechen:** Danke, danke, danke. So was hört man gerne, allerdings dauert das vielleicht doch nicht ein bisschen _hihi_. Was das Ende angeht, kann ich sagen, dass du nicht ganz unrecht hast ;).

**Gossi:** Uhi, uhi, uhi, nach deinen Reviews schaut es immer so aus, als hätte eine Bombe eingeschlagen _hihi,_ aber jetzt habe ich schon wieder nicht getan, was du gesagt hast, denn es hat doch ein bisschen gedauert _schäm. _Wie ich dir auch schon mal gesagt habe , ich mag Geschichte, deswegen geht's jetzt auch damit weiter...

Bussi, eure Alec

Deep Abyss – Gloomy Incidents

„_Und wie sieht Handeln in deinen Augen aus?", wollte Hermine wissen._

„_Genauso so wie Handeln in Malfoys Augen aussieht: Wir müssen ihn töten, bevor er dich tötet. Das ist unsere einzige Chance."_

„Nein!" Schnell sprang Hermine auf schüttelte heftig den Kopf, so das ihr langes braunes Haar hin und herflog. „Niemals! Wir können ihn nicht töten! Das dürfen wir nicht tun!"

Langsam schien Harry wütend zu werden. Ihm missfiel es, dass Hermine anscheinend nur das Gute in Malfoy sehen wollte, obwohl es eigentlich nichts davon in seiner Seele gab, was auch nur annähernd gut sein könnte.

„Okay" Harry packte Hermine bei den Schultern, drückte sie wieder auf das Sofa und blickte sie trotzig an. „sag mal denkst du irgendwann mal wieder nach? Dieser Malfoy da draußen, ist nicht mehr der, der er vor drei Monaten mal war! Wenn dir dein Leben nichts bedeutet und du dich nicht retten willst, dann denk doch mal an Ron! Verdammt noch mal, er hätte Ron fast umgebracht und er könnte jetzt niemals wieder aufwachen und das alles nur wegen deinem ach so tollen Mr. Superlover!"

Harry hatte sich nicht vorgenommen sarkastisch zu werden und doch musste er in diesem Augenblick daran denken, das sie trotz allem immer noch Malfoy statt ihm vorziehen würde.

Hermine schwieg und senkte traurig ihren Blick. Tränen glitzerten in ihren Augen. Nach ein paar Sekunden brachte sie dann doch etwas mit erstickter Stimme hervor. „Ich weiß, das du Recht hast. Aber das schaff ich einfach nicht. Ich kann ihn nicht töten."

„Das muss du auch nicht.", entgegnete Harry ihr dann, „Vielleicht kann ich das für dich übernehmen, aber du musst auf alles vorbereitet sein, denn ich werde dich wahrscheinlich nicht immer beschützen können."

Schwermütig nickte Hermine. Sie brachte kein Wort dagegen über die Lippen, denn es würde alles nichts nützen und auch nichts an den Tatsachen ändern. Irgendwie kam es ihr so vor, als wären schon Jahre vergangen, als sie Draco auf dem Fensterbrett zum ersten Mal geküsst hatte und dann für ein paar Stunden der glücklichste Menschen auf der Welt war.

Aber diese Zeit war nun vorbei. Vergangenheit. Diesen Draco von damals schien es wirklich nicht mehr zu geben, aus welchem Grund auch immer. Gerne hätte Hermine die Uhr um drei Monate zurückgestellt. Zurück zu dem Moment in Dumbledores Büro, als er sie fragte, ob sie den Auftrag annehmen würde. Jetzt hätte sie den Kopf geschüttelt und dankend abgelehnt, egal wie seine Argument auch gelautete und egal ob sie ihn enttäuscht hätte. Irgendwie hatte sie in diesem Augenblick schon gewusst, dass sich vielleicht ihr ganzes Leben verändern würde. Nun ja, es war wirklich eingetroffen. Ihr ganzes Leben hatte sich verändert, aber keineswegs ins Bessere. Viel mehr stand sie jetzt vor einem großen Scherbenhaufen, der einfach nicht kleiner zu werden schien.

„Am besten du schläfst jetzt noch ein wenig. Ich lass dich nicht nach Hause, das ist nicht sicher.

Hermine nickte und sah zu, wie Harry ebenfalls aufstand und schon ins Badezimmer verschwinden wollte, als sie plötzlich noch einmal seinen Namen rief. Harry drehte sich zu ihr um und beobachtete sie erwartungsvoll.

„Wenn es noch eine andere Möglichkeit gibt, dann bitte versprich mir, das wir diese nutzen und ihn nicht umbringen. Bitte..."

Harry zögerte ein paar Sekunden, dann aber nickte er. „Versprochen"

Mit diesem Versprechen ließ er Hermine alleine im Wohnzimmer zurück.

Obwohl Hermine schon zuvor ziemlich lange geschlafen hatte, fiel es ihr doch nicht schwer wieder ins Land der Träume zu gleiten und sich ihnen hinzugeben. Harry hingegen wusste, dass er dieses Versprechen nicht würde halten können.

„Morgen...", murmelte Hermine verschlafen und setzte sich neben Harry an den Frühstückstisch, wo sie sofort begann sich zu bedienen.

Er erwiderte ihr „Morgen", war jedoch viel zu sehr in den Tagespropheten vertieft, anstatt das er groß auf sie achtete. Ein paar Sekunden sah sie ihm gespannt zu, wie sein Gesicht von mal zu mal düsterer wurde – fast schon ungläubig – und entschied sich dann doch ihn zu fragen, was den da so Interessantes drinstand.

„Gibt es irgendwas Neues?"

Harry sah verwundert auf und zog fragend seine Braune hoch. „Wie?"

„Na ja, im Tagespropheten." Hermine deutete auf die Zeitung, nahm sie ihm dann aus der Hand und nippte am Tee, den sie sich eben eingegossen hatte.

„Das dunkle Mal ist wieder erschienen und es gab einen Massenmord in Askaban.", entgegnete Harry noch bevor sie richtig zu lesen begonnen hatte.

Hermine hatte sich fast an dem Tee verschluckt, auch wenn sie sich nicht sicher war, ob es nun an der viel zu heißen Flüssigkeit lag oder an dieser Schreckensbotschaft die Harry ihr so unvorbereitet verkündet hatte.

„Was? Aber..."

„Ließ am besten selbst."

Sie tat wie ihr geheißen und überflog so schnell sie konnte und doch aufmerksam den Artikel mit der Aufschrift „**Rachenfeldzug in Askaban**".

Viele von uns glaubten es hätte endlich ein Ende genommen, doch wie sich am gestrigen 22.Dezember herausstellte, unterlagen wir wieder einem Irrtum. Vor drei Monaten schafften es Harry Potter, Hermine Granger, Ronald Weasley und Draco Malfoy mit der Hilfe des mächtigen „Orden des Phönix" Du-weißt-schon-wen endlich zu bezwingen und dessen Todesser nach Askaban oder in die ewigen Jagdgründe zu schicken. Das erscheinen des „Dunklen Mals" (Zeichen von Du-weißt-schon-wem) über Askaban lässt Schreckliches befürchten, doch es war kein Massenausbruch, wie schon vor ein paar Jahren, sondern ein Massenmord. Sämtliche Hexen und Zauberer die unter der Herrschaft von Du-weißt-schon-wem standen, wurden erstochen in ihren Zellen aufgefunden.

_Die Zauberwelt steht somit vor einem Rätsel, es scheint als würde irgendjemand aus Du-weißt-schon-wers-Reihen Rache an seinen Mitstreitern nehmen und doch wurden bereits alle bekannten Todesser gefangen genommen oder getötet. Vielleicht aber auch, lebt Du-weißt-schon-wer doch noch und dessen Bezwinger haben sich einfach in ihrer Heldentat getäuscht, wir wissen es nicht, denn es gibt nur eins, was wirklich fest steht: Ein Monster in Form eines Menschen scheint einen Rachefeldzug zu führen und es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit wer der Nächste sein wird. _

Nachdenklich hob Hermine den Kopf und sah Harry an. Für ein paar Sekunden trat Schweigen zwischen den beiden ein, dann schüttelte sie den Kopf, legte den Tagespropheten beiseite und bettete ihr Haupt in ihre Händen. „Ich versteh das nicht...", murmelte Hermine geistesabwesend, während sie sich jedes einzelne Wort des Artikels wieder und wieder durch den Kopf gehen ließ.

„Glaubst du etwa das ich das kapiere.", seufzte Harry schwermütig.

Harry machte sich aber eher darüber Gedanken was Malfoy das brachte, wenn er die Todesser nach der Reihe abstach. Für ihn war schon längst klar, dass er etwas damit zu tun hatte, denn der Angriff auf Ron war ebenfalls mit einem Messer erfolgt und so sprachen alle Indizien gegen ihn.

„Ich weiß genau, das wir Voldemort besiegt haben! Wir haben es doch mit eigenen Augen gesehen! Selbst wenn er noch am Leben wäre, was würde das denn für einen Sinn machen, dass er dann plötzlich seine ganzen Anhänger umbringt."

„Es war sicher nicht Voldemort.", meinte Harry, „Ich würde auf – tut mir Leid Hermine, aber ich glaube es wirklich – Malfoy tippen."

Pures Entsetzen spiegelte sich in ihrem hübschen Gesicht wieder. Das war nun die zweite Nachricht für Hermine, die absolut unvorbereitet kam und die es, erst mal zu verdauen hieß. „Wie...? Wie... wieso kommst du auf ihn? Niemals! Er würde das nicht tun, dass weiß ich! Was hat er überhaupt für einen Grund das zu tun?"

„Ich weiß nicht was er für einen Grund hat, aber die Morde und die Verletzung Rons... Hermine überleg doch mal, das ist auf die gleiche Weise geschehen! Mit einem Messer!"

„Ja und? Was ist denn das für eine Begründung? Viele töten mit Messern!"

„Aber nicht wenn man Zaubern kann, Hermine!"

„Es könnte aber auch jemand anderes gewesen sein... es ist ja überhaupt nicht klar, ob überhaupt er Ron verletzt hat, nur weil er am gleichen Tag spurlos aus dem St. Mungo verschwunden ist.

„Und diese tote Frau, Mariella Valentine lag in seinem Zimmer."

Entsetzt weiteten sich Hermines Augen. „Mariella Valentine?", wiederholte sie, „Woher weißt du, dass sie so hieß?"

Harry deutete auf einen etwas kleineren Artikel mit der Aufschrift „**St. Mungo in Angst und Schrecken**" unter dem Bericht über den Massenmord in Askaban und sofort begann Hermine zu lesen.

Draco Malfoy (21), der Sohn von Du-weißt-schon-wems Untergebenem Lucius Malfoy (38), hatte vor drei Monaten geholfen den dunklen Lord ein für alle Male zu bezwingen und ist seither als einer der besten Jungauroren in den Schlagzeilen bekannt geworden. Doch auch neben seiner Heldentaten, wusste jeder das Malfoy junior schon seit langer Zeit unter Depressionen litt. Erst vor zwei Tagen wurde er nach einem Zusammenbruch in seiner Wohnung in das St. Mungo-Hospital für magische Krankheit und Verletzungen eingeliefert.

_Nun aber scheint Mr. Malfoy verrückt zu werden, denn gestern Abend soll er angeblich ausgeflippt sein, dass er seine Freundin Mariella Valentine (20) und Ronald Weasley (20) mit einem Dolch schwer verletzt hatte. Valentine starb sofort an ihren schweren Blutungen. Der junge Weasley jedoch liegt trotz einer Armverletzung im Koma. Ronald Weasley war ebenfalls einer der Bestreiter von Du-weißt-schon-wem._

„Das glaub ich nicht...", murmelte Hermine benommen.

Sie musste den Artikel noch ganze drei Mal lesen, um zu begreifen was da stand, aber auch in der Hoffnung die Worte würden sie verändern, das taten sie aber nicht.

„Du kennst Mariella Valentine?", fragte Harry schließlich.

Hermine nickte. „Sie ist Dracos Jugendfreundin. Ich hab sie damals in Malfoy Manor kennen gelernt. Aber Harry... das kann einfach nicht wahr sein! Er würde ihr nie etwas antun, das weiß ich!"

„Hat er aber, sie ist tot."

„Und das schon wieder mit einem Messer. Was genau ist an diesem Messer so besonders?" Hermine grub jammernd das Gesicht in ihre Hände.

„Besonders? Das könnte es sein. Vielleicht ist wirklich etwas Besonderes daran, immerhin steht in dem Artikel, das es kein gewöhnliches Messer ist, sondern ein Dolch. Es könnte doch sein, das irgendein Fluch darauf liegt und Ron deswegen nicht mehr aus dem Koma erwacht. Die anderen konnten nicht erwachen, dafür waren sie einfach viel zu schwer verletzt und sie starben an diesen Verletzungen."

„Hier steht, das er unter Depressionen litt.", murmelte Hermine traurig und starrte mit trüben Augen auf die Zeile. Auf Harrys Dolch-Theorie ging sie überhaupt nicht ein. „Sie denken er ist verrückt..."

„Vielleicht haben sie auch Recht." Harry dachte daran, wie Malfoy ihm selbst erzählt hatte, das er langsam glaubte, wirklich verrückt zu sein. Irgendwie musste er versuchen Hermine auf die Wahrheit zu stoßen, ohne das sie davon mitbekam das er darüber bescheid wusste, weil es ihm Malfoy selbst gesagt hatte. „Überleg doch mal Hermine, er hat dir gesagt, dass er dich nicht umbringen will und es auch tun wird. Das klingt schon so verrückt. Wahrscheinlich haben die letzten drei Monate nachdem Voldemort ihm fast seine Seele gestohlen hatte, ihn einfach verrückt werden lassen. Anscheinend weiß er überhaupt nicht mehr richtig was er tut. Das klingt doch einleuchtend."

„Aber als er vor ein paar Tagen mit mir gesprochen hat, hat er nicht wie verrückt geklungen und sich auch nicht so verhalten. Er wirkte vollkommen normal... auch wenn ich für ein paar Sekunden selbst geglaubt habe, er würde nicht mehr ganz normal sein... sagt etwas in mir, das er nicht verrückt ist!"

„Trotzdem hat er einen solchen Quatsch erzählt, wie er nur von einem Verrückten stammen könnte. Hermine, ich kann es dir nur noch mal sagen, er wird dich töten und sich sicher nicht davon abbringen lassen. Alleine das er seine Freundin umgebracht hat, beweist doch schon alles. Ron ist ihm vielleicht einfach nur dabei in die Quere gekommen, an den Todessern in Askaban wollte er sich vielleicht einfach nur rächen, weil er gedacht hat das sie Schuld an seinem jetzigen Zustand sind. Wieso er das dunkle Mal heraufbeschworen hat, weiß ich nicht. Vielleicht wollte er sich auch noch über sie lustig machen, oder so was. Keine Ahnung."

„Er hat gesagt, das ich damals einen Fehler begangen hätte.", erzählte Hermine, „Ich hätte ihn sterben lassen müssen, als ich die Chance dazu gehabt habe, weil es jetzt bereits zu spät dafür ist."

„Welche Chance? Wann hattest du die?"

„Ich habe auch lange darüber nachgedacht und dann ist es mir eingefallen. Vielleicht ist wirklich mehr mit ihm passiert, als ihm seine Seele entrissen wurde. Überleg doch mal, wir hätten ihn sterben lassen können, aber stattdessen haben wir ihn wieder in seinen Körper geholt. Aber genau das könnte der falsche Weg gewesen sein, denn seither scheint er unglaublich zu leiden. Als wir wieder zurück in den Grimmauld Platz 12 kamen, hat er lange mit Dumbledore geredet, weißt du noch? Dumbledore hat ziemlich besorgt ausgesehen, als wir ihn dann nach Draco besucht hatten. Ich glaube sogar er hat geahnt, das vielleicht irgendetwas Schlimmes passieren würde."

„Wenn er noch am leben wäre, wäre alles viel Einfacher. Dumbledore hätte uns alles erzählen können."

„Nicht jetzt hätte er uns alles erzählen können, sondern er hätte es uns damals erzählen sollen!" Ein wütender Ton schwang in Hermines Stimme mit. „Es geht um uns! Stattdessen aber bleibt er einfach still und sagt kein Wort! Das ihn das dann nichts mehr angeht, wird er gewusst haben, immerhin ist er ja zwei Monate danach gestorben!"

Beschwichtigend legte ihr Harry den Arm auf die Schulter. „Hermine, das hat doch jetzt alles keinen... stopp... du hast gesagt es geht uns etwas an. Stimmt doch, oder?"

Er wusste schon lange das dies der Fall war und irgendwie kam er sich blöd dabei vor Hermine so ein Theater vorzuspielen, doch Malfoy hatte Recht, sie würde es nicht glauben wollen. Das schlimmste jedoch war, irgendwie kam es ihm so vor, als würde ihn jetzt selbst eine leise Ahnung überraschen. Was hatte Malfoy noch mal gesagt? _Ich habe die Vermutung als werde ich wirklich langsam zu diesem Monster..._

Was ist wenn er damit vollkommen Recht hatte? Könnte es sein, das damals beim Seelentausch Voldemort es doch irgendwie geschafft hatte sich Malfoys Körper anzueignen, ohne das dieser Wind von der ganzen Sache bekommen hatte? Das erklärte dann auch, wieso Malfoys langsam die Kontrolle über sich verlor. Wenn das wirklich der Fall sein sollte, dann würde das heißen, dass Voldemort zurück sei und zwar in Malfoys Körper!

„Harry?", fragte Hermine verwundert und wedelte mit der Hand vor seinem Gesicht auf und ab, während sie besorgt sein bleich gewordenes Gesicht musterte. „Ist alles okay mit dir?"

Harry konnte sich aber nicht aus dieser Trance der vollkommenen Benommenheit befreien. „Voldemort ist zurück...", murmelte er mit starrem Blick.

„Wie?", fragte Hermine erschrocken, als hätte sie sich eben verhört.

„Er ist zurück. Der Körpertausch damals hat funktioniert, Hermine. Malfoy ist nun Voldemort."

„W... was... was redest du da? So langsam glaube ich du verlierst auch deinen Verstand!", piepste Hermine aufgebracht und sprang auf. Alleine schon daran zu denken, drehte ihr den Magen um. Diese Feststellung war so absurd wie es absurder gar nicht mehr ging.

Auch Harry stand auf. „Überleg doch mal...", begann er mit aufgeregter Stimmte, „als wir Voldemort besiegten, waren zwei Seelen auf dem Friedhof frei und unsere ganze Kraft hat sich gegen Voldemorts gerichtete. Was aber ist, wenn ein Teil von ihm besiegt wurde und ein kleinerer es geschafft hat in Malfoys Körper zu gelangen? Das würde dann auch erklären wieso er Ron angegriffen hat. Der Prophet hat es selbst geschrieben, er will Rache. Rache an Ron, Rache an dir und Rache an... mir. Malfoy hat selbst gesagt das er keine Kontrolle mehr über sich hat und Angst hat, selbst dieses Monster Voldemort zu werden. Er ist es, Hermine! Voldemort hat es doch geschafft von ihm Besitz zu ergreifen und zwar ganz langsam ohne das wir wirklich etwas davon mitbekommen haben. Wahrscheinlich hat nicht mal er genau gewusst was los ist!"

„Wie... wieso weißt du das alles? Woher weiß du was er gesagt haben mochte und wieso kommst du auf diesen Schwachsinn?"

Harry fiel erst jetzt auf, dass er zu fiel gesagt hatte. Schuldbewusst senkte er den Kopf und blickte zu Boden. Es brachte nichts es abzustreiten. „Er hat es mir erzählt. An dem Abend als wir uns alle begegnet sind, hat er mir später noch erzählt, wieso er wirklich damals gegangen ist."

„Ach hat er?" Hermines Stimme wurde unglaublich hoch. „Dann ist ja alles toll. Natürlich, ich erlaube es euch, euch auch weiterhin hinter meinem Rücken zu unterhalten, anscheinend bin ich ja die einzige, der er nicht vertrauen kann!"

„Hermine, hör bitte auf damit! Er konnte es dir einfach nicht erzählen, denn du hättest ihm nie geglaubt. Außerdem hat er nur mit mir geredet, weil er mich darum bitten wollte, dich zu beschützen, wenn es nötig ist."

„Verdammt noch mal Harry!", schrie Hermine dann wütend, „Dann rück endlich mit der Sprache heraus! Erzähl wenigstens du es mir, wenn schon er nicht mal den Mund aufbekommt! Wieso hat er mich verlassen? WIESO!"

„Er hat Angst vor sich selbst. Etwas stimmt nicht mit ihm, hat er gesagt und er wusste, dass er dich verletzen und viele andere verletzen würde, genau deswegen glaube ich auch das Voldemort von ihm Besitz ergriff hat, dann würde alles einen Sinn ergeben! Malfoy hat gesagt, dass er glaubt langsam selbst zu Voldemort zu werden... eindeutiger geht es einfach nicht..."

Benommen ließ sich Hermine wieder auf den Stuhl fallen. Besorgt betrachtete Harry sie von oben herab und sah zu, wie sie leicht den Kopf schüttelte, während ihre Unterlippe etwas bebte. „Nein... nein... das kann einfach nicht sein..."

Harry legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Voldemort wollte Malfoys Körper und er wusste auch, das sein Körper der Richtige für ihn ist.", murmelte er, um sie entgültig zu überzeugen, „Wenn ich kurz vor der Vernichtung gestanden hätte, dann hätte ich so schnell wie möglich versucht, dem zu entkommen und entkommen konnte er nur, indem seine Seele in Malfoys Körper gelangte. Kurz darauf hat dich Malfoy verlassen und er hat es getan, weil er wusste, das etwas nicht mit ihm stimmte, seit er wieder seinen Körper besaß. Er wollte dich einfach nur in Sicherheit wissen. Aber anscheinend hat er schnell gemerkt, dass du nicht sicher bist, selbst wenn er nicht bei dir ist. Also hat er dich gewarnt. Malfoy hat dir gesagt, dass er dich umbringen wird, aber es eigentlich tief in seinem Inneren nicht will. Wenn Voldemort es vor drei Monaten wirklich geschafft hat, zu entkommen, dann will er natürlich Rache. Ron hat er schon bekommen, auch wenn er noch am Leben ist und das heißt, jetzt sind nur noch wir beide da. Hermine, da draußen ist nicht Malfoy. Ich weiß zwar nicht wieso er seine Leute umbringt, doch das ist Voldemort. Er lebt."

Voldemort betrachtete Anthony mit einem musternden Blick und schritt dabei unentwegt auf und ab. Anthony starrte ihn einfach nur mit einem abwesenden Gesichtsaudruck an und schien überhaupt nicht wahrzunehmen was eben vor sich ging.

„Gut", meinte Voldemort dann nickend, „Ich glaube ich kann mich auf dich verlassen. Meine Kunst für den Imperius-Fluch waren schon immer exzellent. Findest du das nicht auch Kleine?"

Mit einem breiten Grinsen drehte er sich zu Ann um, die gefesselt in einer Ecke des dunklen dreckigen Kerkers hockte und Voldemort voller Zorn und doch mit purer Angst entgegenblinzelte. Um irgendetwas zu sagen, fehlten ihr einfach die Worte, denn in ihrem ganzen Leben hatte sie noch nie so viel Furcht empfunden. Ihre Kleider hatten einen rußigen Ton angenommen und war schon an einigen Enden zerrissen.

„Deine Freundin Hermine wird mir direkt in die Falle laufen. Es ist wirklich ziemlich nützlich, dass ich diese ganzen Erinnerungen von Malfoy in mir trage und auch ziemlich amüsant. Eigentlich hätte ich ihr ja einfach einen Besuch abstatten können, doch ich mag's dramatisch..."

Das Grinsen auf Dracos Gesicht wurde nur noch breiter und seine Augen loderten gefährlich. „Die einzige Schwierigkeit, die ich bei dieser ganzen Sache hatte, war euch beide – dich und Anthony – irgendwie zusammen zu bekommen. Aber dann ist mir eingefallen, dass ihr beide ja in der selben Uni studiert. Es ist wirklich nett, das ihr solch pflichtbewusste Studenten seit."

„Sie Mistkerl!", schrie Ann dann plötzlich wütend und wandte sich unter den Stricken der Schnüre, schaffte es aber nicht loszukommen. „Was wollen Sie von Hermine?"

Voldemort lächelte gefährlich, beugte sich zu Ann herab und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr. „Ich will mit ihr spielen, mich an ihr rächen und schließlich will ich ihre Seele."

Nach seinen Worten erfüllte ein kaltes, jedoch vollkommen freundloses, Lachen den Raum. Ann schauderte und musste schlucken.

„Aber keine Angst, dich vergesse ich schon nicht.", meinte Voldemort dann, „Jetzt wirst du noch nicht sterben – denn es wäre ja schade, wenn unser kleines Schlammblut die ganze Show verpassen würde und danach wirst du mir ebenfalls dienen bei meinem Plan die Macht über die Welt zu bekommen!" Voldemort drehte sich wieder um und nickte Anthony entschlossen zu. „Verschwinde und tu was ich dir befohlen habe."

„Okay,", seufzte Hermine, doch noch immer schien sie in einer Art Schock zu stehen. „nehmen wir mal an du hast Recht. Wie können wir dann Draco retten? Es muss doch dann ein kleiner Teil seiner Seele noch in seinem Körper sein und wir müssen diesen Teil unbedingt erwecken."

„Denkst du wirklich, das irgendwo in ihm noch Malfoy steckt?", fragte er zweifelnd, „Ich glaube das nämlich nicht und nicht mal er selbst glaubt daran, sonst hätte er niemals gesagt wir sollen ihn töten. Falls wir ihn aber doch retten könnten, denkst du wir tun ihm damit einen Gefallen?"

Ungläubig starrte Hermine ihn an. „Was meinst du damit? Wir könne ihn doch nicht so einfach sterben lassen!"

„Er hat schon so viel durchmachen müssen. Vielleicht würde, am Leben zu bleiben jetzt nur noch schmerzhafter sein, als zu sterben."

Erschrocken sprang Hermine auf und ihre Stimme nahm einen hysterischen Ton an. „Das kann doch nicht dein ernst sein! Wir können ihn doch nicht so einfach im Stich lassen, obwohl er total unschuldig ist!"

„Hermine, das ist nur eine Theorie!", seufzte Harry und inzwischen war er es langsam leid. „Wir haben das doch schon so oft durchgekaut! Wieso willst du das einfach nicht verstehen? Ich weiß nicht ob wirklich Voldemort seinen Körper übernommen hat. Es könnte ja auch sein, das ich mich irre und wirklich Malfoy handelt, auch wenn dieser nicht ganz bei klarem Verstand ist."

„Wir brauchen Hilfe." Hermine rannte aus der Küche und wollte schon zur Tür hinaus, als Harry es gerade noch schaffte sie einzuholen, indem er sie am Handgelenk packte, bevor sie verschwinden konnte.

„Was hast du vor?", wollte er dann wissen.

„Wir müssen den Weasleys bescheid geben, McGonagall, Snape, Lupin und all den anderen. Draco muss gerettet werden, Harry!"

„Nein, das lass ich nicht zu." Entschlossen ließ er vor Hermine die Tür ins Schloss fallen und stellte sich demonstrativ vor sie.

„Aber Harry –„

„Nichts, aber Harry. Denk doch mal nach. Ist das etwa der Kampf der Weasleys? Der Kampf von McGonagall? Von Snape? Von Lupin? Oder habe all die anderen etwas damit zu tun? Nein! Es geht hier um uns und zwar um uns ganz alleine. Dadurch würden wir nur noch mehr Menschen in Gefahr bringen und riskieren noch mehr zu verlieren, als wir sowieso schon verloren haben. Denk doch mal nach... wenn selbst wir diesen ganzen Aufgaben fast nicht gewachsen sind, haben wir dann etwa das Recht dazu irgendjemanden mit reinzuziehen und ihn somit nur noch mehr in Gefahr zu bringen?"

Verzweifelung, Angst und Panik machte sich in Hermine breit. Sie musste einsehen, dass Harry Recht hatte, trotzdem aber...

„Und wie sollen wir das ohne die anderen schaffen?", rief sie, „Voldemort ist mächtig und wir sind nur zu zweit! Wir haben nicht diese ganze Kampferfahrung, die er schon hat und wir beide sind auch nicht mal annähernd in der Lage irgendeinen Fluch auszuführen, der vielleicht Wirkung bei ihm zeigen würde. Wir beherrschen _Avada Kedavra_ einfach nicht!"

„Du denkst wir müssen die Unverzeihlichen Flüche benutzen?"

„Du weißt doch genauso gut wie ich, das wir anders einfach keine Chance gegen ihn haben!"

Harry wirkte ratlos. Er wusste das Hermines Sorge begründet war und doch wollte er niemanden einfach so in Gefahr bringen.

„Ich... ich weiß es wirklich nicht... aber... wahrscheinlich müssen wir uns einfach auf unser Glück verlassen."

Ein freundloses kleines Lächeln entfloh Hermine. „Glück? Harry, wir werden verlieren..."

„Red nicht so", murmelte er bedrückt, „irgendwie schaffen wir auch das. Wir haben in den letzten zehn Jahren so viel gemeinsam durchgestanden und haben es immer wieder geschafft ihm zu entkommen."

„In den letzten Jahren hatten wir auch nur Glück, wieso sollten wir es jetzt noch haben und entkommen können wir nicht ewig, denn sonst hätte alles nie ein Ende."

„Mal eine Gegenfrage: Wieso sollten wir denn jetzt kein Glück mehr haben?"

Hermine senkte kurz nachdenklich den Blick und sah dann wieder auf, bereit zur Tat. „Und was machen wir jetzt? Etwa hier warten, bis er uns findet?"

„Na ja, es gefällt mir zwar auch nicht, doch eine andere Möglichkeit haben wir nicht, denn wir haben keine Ahnung wo er ist."

„Wir sind wirklich dem Tod geweiht.", murmelte sie.

Ein jähes Klingeln riss die beiden aus ihrem Gespräch. Erschrocken drehte sich Harry zu der Tür hinter ihm um und legte seine Hand vorsichtig auf die Klinke.

„Du willst doch nicht wirklich aufmachen, oder?"

„Voldemort würde doch kaum klingeln.", entgegnete ihr Harry. Zur Sicherheit warf er aber einen Blick durch den Spion und nickte ihr dann erleichtert zu. „Das ist nicht Voldemort, sondern Anthony."

Hermine hätte fast der Schlag getroffen. Sie stieß einen erstickten Schrei aus und trat fast wie paralysiert ein paar Schritte zurück, wobei sie heftig den Kopf hin und her schüttelte. „Harry nein... lass ihn bitte nicht herein. Bitte nicht..."

Irritiert hob Harry die Braune und nahm somit die Hand von der Klinke. „Was? Wieso sollte ich ihn nicht hereinlassen, ihr seit doch befreundet."

„Hermine!", drang dann plötzlich auch seine Stimme von der anderen Seite der Tür herein, „Ich brauche deine Hilfe! Komm schon, ich weiß das du da bist! Hermine! Bitte, Hermine!"

Hermine dachte aber überhaupt nicht daran ihn hereinzulassen. Stattdessen griff sie sich Harrys Arm und zog ihren Freund zu sich. „Woher weiß er das ich bei dir bin?", fragte sie. Diese Frage galt aber mehr sich selbst, als Harry.

„Ich weiß nicht... Aber er scheint dich zu brauchen. Hermine das ist doch albern, ich lass ihn jetzt rein."

Harry entwand sich ihrem Griff und Hermine rief noch einmal ein panisches „Nein!" hervor. Das aber kam zu spät, denn schon hatte er die Tür geöffnet.

Ein erleichtertes Lächeln zog sich über Anthonys Gesicht. „Danke... ich..."

„Verschwinde, Anthony!", unterbrach sie ihn, bevor er etwas sagen konnte, „Hau ab! Ich will dich nicht mehr sehen! Es reicht schon was du mir angetan hast. Wegen dir ist meine Freundschaft zu Ann zerstört und ich habe keine Lust mein Leben noch mehr durcheinander zu bringen, als es sowieso schon ist, also wage es auch nur einen Schritt näher zu kommen und ich jage dir einen Fluch auf den Hals."

Demonstrativ zog Hermine ihren Zauberstab hervor und richtete ihn auf Anthony. Verwundert warf Harry einen Blick zwischen den beiden hin und her. „Hermine? Was soll das? Nimm dein Zauberstab runter."

„Harry, das ist kein Spaß! Ich meine das wirklich ernst."

„Wieso? Was hat er dir getan?" So langsam aber schien Harry zu verstehen. Mit großen Augen wandte er seinen Blick auf Anthony – der wie gebannt auf Hermine Zauberstab starrte. Ohne eine jegliche Vorwahrung stürzte er auf Anthony zu, packte ihn am Kragen und drückte ihn gegen die Wand des Wohnhausflures, während seine andere Hand ihn würgte.

Harrys Augen funkelte gefährlich und er knirschte wütend mit den Zähnen. „Was, verdammt noch mal, hast du ihr getan, du Mistkerl? Und überleg dir gut was du sagst!"

„Nichts!", keuchte Anthony, „Lass mich los. Ich will Hermine nichts tun, sondern bin nur wegen Ann hier."

„Das ist mir egal!", bellte Harry und machte seinen Griff um dessen Hals strenger. „Ich will wissen, was du ihr angetan hast! Wieso hat sie so viel Angst vor dir? Wieso!"

„Gut, ich geb's zu.", japste er, „Ich bin über sie hergefallen, aber das..."

Anthonys Worte wurden aber mit einem heftigen Faustschlag von Harry in dessen Gesicht unterbrochen. Anthonys Kopf schlug gegen die Wand und er schrie vor Schmerz auf, während Tränen in seinen Augen brannten und drohten hervorzubrechen.

„Bitte...", stöhnte Anthony, „hör auf! Ich wollte das doch nicht."

„Nenn mir nur einen Grund!", brüllte Harry, „Einen Grund und ich bring dich um!"

„Harry!", rief Hermine nun. Sie war auch sauer auf Anthony und hätte ihn am liebsten leiden gesehen, doch irgendwie hielt sie es dann doch nicht aus, wenn sie ihm so zusah. „Hör auf, bitte. Draco hat mich damals gerettet, mir ist dann nichts passiert..."

Harry schenkte Hermine einen finsteren Seitenblick, nahm aber doch dann seinen Hände von Anthony und ließ ihn somit frei.

Anthony rieb sich vor Schmerz seinen Hals, der schon rote und weiße Würgestellen aufwies, dann griff er nach seinem Hinterkopf, wo er eine kleine Beule ertastete.

„Es tut mir Leid...", bedauerte Anthony dann und senkte den Blick, „ich weiß nicht was da in mich gefahren ist. Es war eine... eine Kurzschlussreaktion, aber glaub mir Hermine, das wollte ich wirklich nicht."

Anthony hob dann wieder seinen Kopf und sah die beiden eindringlich an. „Das ist jetzt aber egal! Ich bin wegen Ann hier. Er hat Ann!"

Erschrocken weiteten sich Hermines Augen. Eine schlimme Befürchtung machte sich in ihr breit und sie schickte Stoßgebete zu Gott, das nicht das passiert war, was sie vermutete. „Wer hat Ann? Wo ist sie?"

„Sie ist in den Kerkern der Uni.", antwortete Anthony, „Wir beide mussten etwas holen und dann, plötzlich war er da. Der Mann, der dich vor ein paar Tagen vor mir gerettet hat. Er hat uns angegriffen und Ann gefangen genommen, ich konnte gerade noch so entkommen!"

Hermines letzte kleine Hoffnung zerbrach in tausend Stücke. Die Panik in ihr wurde immer größer. Ann war in Gefahr und das alles war wahrscheinlich nur ihre Schuld. Draco oder Voldemort hatte es nicht auf Ann abgesehen, sondern auf Harry und sie. Aber die Angst ihre beste Freundin zu verlieren, brach ihr fast das Herz. Als sie sich das letzte Mal gesehen hatten, hatten sie einen furchtbaren Streit gehabt und das Schlimmste war, dass Hermine keinen Finger krumm gemacht hatte um ihre Freundschaft zu retten. Sie hatte sich davor gefürchtet noch mehr mit Ann zu streiten und ihre Freundschaft dann einfach ganz zu verlieren. Genauso wie es bei Harry gewesen war. „Wir müssen sie retten!"

„Hermine!" Harry legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter. „Du weißt, dass das eine Falle ist?", fragte er sie und sah sie mit seinen grünen Augen prüfend an. „Wenn wir jetzt gehen, gibt es kein Zurück mehr. Dann heißt es leben oder sterben."

„Bist du bereit?"

„Wenn du es bist, bin ich es auch. Wenn du gehst, dann geh ich mit dir."

Hermine nickte. „Ich bin bereit."

TBC


	8. Last Encounter

Deep Abyss – Last Encounter

„Hermine!" Harry legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter. „Du weißt, dass das eine Falle ist?", fragte er und sah sie mit seinen grünen Augen prüfend an. „Wenn wir jetzt gehen, gibt es kein Zurück mehr. Dann heißt es leben oder sterben."

„_Bist du bereit?"_

„_Wenn du es bist, bin ich es auch. Wenn du gehst, dann geh ich mit dir."_

_Hermine nickte. „Ich bin bereit." _

Hermine hastete gemeinsam mit Harry hinter Anthony durch die dunklen Kerker der Londoner Zauberuniversität. Sie wusste nicht wie lange sie schon durch diese Gänge rannten, aber irgendwie kam es ihr so vor, als würde sie sich in einem Alptraum befinden und immer tiefer darin verschwinden. Dieser Gang schien der Weg ins Verderben zu sein und einfach nicht enden zu wollten.

„Verdammt noch mal, wo ist sie?", fragte Harry Anthony misstrauisch. Er keuchte und es viel ihm schwer Luft zu bekommen, aber der eigentliche Grund für seine Wut auf Anthony schien noch immer die Geschichte mit Hermine zu sein. „Wenn du uns irgendwie verarschst, dann verspreche ich dir, das du nie wieder Tageslicht sehen wirst."

„Harry, hör auf.", bat Hermine beschwichtigend.

Anthony wandte sich zu Harry um. „Keine Sorge, sie ist hier irgendwo. Ich weiß es genau."

„Irgendwo!", rief Harry aufgebracht, „Soll das etwa heißen, dass du es nicht genau weißt."

„Doch." Plötzlich blieb Anthony wie vom Blitz getroffen stehen. Hermine und Harry konnten gerade noch so halt machen, um nicht gegen ihn zu rennen. „Hier ist es."

Hermine warf einen misstrauischen Blick auf eine alte trüb aussehende Tür, dann sah sie sich in der Umgebung um. Hier war niemand. Alles war vollkommen still und leer. Es sah so aus, als würde sie hier das Todesurteil erwarten und noch niemals schien sie so große Angst verspürt zu haben, wie jetzt. Was würde sie hinter dieser Tür erwarten? Draco? Voldemort? Jemand ganz anders? Oder eine tote Ann?

Hermine und Harry tauschten nervöse Blicke. Er griff nach ihrer Hand und drückte sie fest. „Ich geh als Erster."

Harry holte seinen Zauberstab aus seiner Tasche, drückte sich an Anthony vorbei und schob die Tür unter einem lauten Knarren auf. Im Inneren des Raumes herrschte vollkommene Dunkelheit. Ein moddriger Geruch stieg Harry in die Nase und es viel ihm schwer Luft zu schnappen. Dicht hinter sich konnte er noch immer Hermine spüren, die ihm gefolgt war und auch Anthony.

„_Lumos_", murmelte Harry. Sofort wurde das Zimmer in ein helles Licht gehüllt und stellte sich schließlich als kleiner Lagerraum heraus. Kisten – auf denen sich schon eine dicke Staubschicht gebildet hatte – stapelten sich fast bis an die Decke. Graue Tücher verdeckten irgendetwas und als Hermine diese neugierig hob um zu sehen was sich darunter verbarg, stellte sich heraus, dass es nur alte und ziemlich schäbige Zauberbilder waren, von denen die meisten Geschöpfe in den Rahmen schliefen. „Malfoy?", rief Harry durch die Stille des Lagerraumes und leuchtete mit seinem Zauberstab in sämtliche Ecken. „Voldemort? Wo bist du?"

"Ann?", rief Hermine auch fragend.

Aber Keiner antwortete ihnen und Nichts regte sich in den Ecken oder irgendwo im Hinterhalt.

„Hier ist niemand.", stellte Harry – zu Hermine gewandt - fest und ging dann sofort auf Anthony los. „Wo zum Teufel ist er?"

Anthony fuhr sich nervös durch sein Haar. „Ich weiß es nicht. Keine Ahnung. Sie waren hier, ich weiß es genau."

„Aber jetzt sind sie es nicht mehr, verdammt noch mal!" Abermals packte Harry Anthony am Kragen und drückte ihn gegen die Wand des Raumes.

„Harry! Komm hör auf, das bringt doch jetzt alles nichts." Hermine seufzte. Sie kam sich so vor, als würde sie gerade um Jahrhunderte altern. Noch nie in ihrem Leben hatte sie sich so erschöpft gefühlt und irgendwie war sie auch erleichtert, dass niemand hier zu sein schien. Alleine schon die Aussicht auf einen Kampf mit Draco oder Voldemort zehrte an ihren Kräften. „Wir sollten gehen."

„Und was ist mit Ann? Ich weiß das sie hier ist! Wir können sie doch nicht einfach so im Stich lassen."

„Wir werden sie auch nicht im Stich lassen. Irgendwie werden wir sie schon finden."

Harry ließ Anthony los – wenn auch etwas widerwillig und losch das Licht auf der Spitze seines Zauberstabes mit einem leisen „Nox".

„Nein, mach ihn lieber wieder an.", riet Hermine, „Wenn Anthony Recht hat, dann muss er irgendwo sein. Vielleicht will er uns einfach nur in Sicherheit wiegen."

Harry erkannte das Hermine Recht hatte. Oft schon hatte er solche Auftritte von Voldemort erlebt und er würde sich kaum geändert haben, auch wenn er sich jetzt vielleicht im Körper Malfoys befand. Er ließ das Licht an der Spitze wieder erstrahlen.

„Hermine...", keuchte plötzlich eine Stimme.

Erschrocken zuckte sie zusammen. Die Stimme klang schwach und ziemlich angeschlagen, doch sie erkannte sie sofort.

„Draco?", rief Hermine in den Raum hinein.

Hinter einer Reihe von Kisten konnte man verschwommene Umrisse durch das Licht des Zauberstabes erkennen. Für Hermine aber genügten diese Konturen. Sie hastete durch die Kisten, während Harry wütend hinter ihr herrief „Nein Hermine, bleib stehen! Das ist eine Falle!"

Hermine aber ignorierte seine Worte und warf sich dann vor Draco auf den Boden. Draco sah noch mitgenommener aus, als bei ihrem letzten Zusammentreffen. Seine Kleidung war zerrissen und seine helle Haut hatte den dunklen Ton von Ruß und Schmutz angenommen, während sich hier und da leichte bereits krustige Blutwunden in ihr abzeichneten. Er schien sich kaum bewegen zu können. Seinen Kopf lehnte er gegen eine der Kisten und hatte seine Augen vor Müdigkeit halb geschlossen.

„Hermine", lächelte Draco matt, „ich wollte dich noch ein letztes Mal sehen, aber ich hatte nicht gedacht, dass ich das noch erleben darf."

„Was redest du denn für einen Quatsch." Hermine war den Tränen nah. Vor Glück und vor Erleichterung. Er ging ihm gut, auch wenn er schon etwas mitgenommen wirkte, war er am leben. Das Wichtigste aber war für sie, das Harry mit seiner Theorie anscheinend total falsch lag. „Wir holen dich hier raus. Harry und ich werden dich retten."

Hermine beugte sich zu ihm vor und schlang seine Arme um Draco. „Ich bin so froh, dich endlich zu sehen... Ich habe dich so vermisst!"

Dann bedeckte Hermine seine Lippen mit einem Kuss. Er erwiderte ihren Kuss und erst jetzt in diesem Augenblick fühlte sie wie sehr sie ihn wirklich vermisst hatte. Es tat unheimlich gut ihn in Sicherheit zu wissen. Aber nicht nur das, sondern auch zu spüren, dass er bei ihr war. Hermine merkte, das Draco anders küsste, als früher, aber das war ihr in diesem Augenblick sichtlich egal.

Etwas atemlos lösten sich ihre Lippen wieder voneinander.

„Du weinst.", stellte Draco mit einem leichten Lächeln fest.

Er beugte sich so gut er konnte zu ihr vor und bedeckte ihre Wangen mit leichten Küssen, so das sich auf seinen Lippen nun das Tränenwasser Hermines befand.

„Ich bin nur so glücklich...", murmelte sie, „Aber wir müssen jetzt hier raus. Du siehst überhaupt nicht gut aus."

Langsam griff Hermine nach seinen Arm, schob ihn sich über ihre Schultern und schaffte es gerade so mit großer Mühe Draco zum Stehen zu bekommen.

„Harry, wir müssen jetzt hier raus.", rief Hermine ihm zu und wandte sich um, doch er war verschwunden. Irritiert sah Hermine sich im Zimmer um, aber weder Harry noch Anthony waren zu entdecken.

„Harry? Wo bist du? Harry? Anthony?"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass du Harry so schnell finden wirst.", keuchte Draco matt.

„Wieso? Was meinst du damit?", fragte Hermine verwundert, „Weißt du etwa, wo er ist?"

„Na ja, ich kann es mir denken."

Ein Lächeln erschien auf Dracos Gesicht. Es war eines, wie Hermine es noch nie bei ihm gesehen hatte. Voller Hinterlistigkeit und Verachtung sah er sie an und irgendwie machte sich ein schlechtes Gefühl in ihrer Magengegend breit.

Automatisch ging sie ein paar Schritte zurück – wobei sie Draco losließ – der es aber schaffte ohne weitere Hilfe aufrecht auf den Beinen zu bleiben. Als Hermine aber mit den Rücken gegen ein paar der Kisten stieß, schaffte sie es nicht mehr, zurückzuweichen.

„Wo glaubst du, dass sie sind?", wollte sie misstrauisch wissen.

„Wahrscheinlich wird Anthony seine Arbeit erledigen. Das heißt, nicht wahrscheinlich, er wird es ganz sicher tun, denn einen Imperius-Fluch kann man schwer brechen und dieser Junge besitzt nicht mal annähernd die Macht einen starken Zauber von mir zu bezwingen."

„Draco, was ist hier los?"

„Weißt du was? Du bist ein dummes Mädchen. Deiner Liebe zu Draco hast du es zu verdanken, dass du deine Seele verlierst. Traurig nicht? Dabei hat er dich gewarnt, wieso also hast du nicht auf ihn gehört? Draco hat dir ganz genau gesagt, dass er dich töten würde und du rennst ihm auch noch in die Arme. Eigentlich hätte ich dich ja für weitaus klüger gehalten, aber am Ende seit ihr Schlammblüter doch alle gleich."

„Du bist nicht Draco! Wo ist er?" Hermine mühte sich ihre Stimme nicht ängstlich geschweige denn panisch klingen zu lassen, doch dieser Versuch scheiterte kläglich, denn die Angst war ihr deutlich anzumerken und das Zittern ihres Körpers machte alles nur noch schlimmer.

„Natürlich bin ich nicht Draco Malfoy, du dummes Mädchen.", lachte der vermeintliche Draco über ihre Torheit. „Ich verbiete es mir auch so genannt zu werden, nur weil mein Äußeres auf diese unwürdige Wiedergeburt Slytherins hinweißt."

„Unwürdige Wiedergeburt Slytherins...?", wiederholte Hermine erschrocken, „Draco soll der Nachfahre von Slytherin sein?"

„Nein Kind, doch nicht sein Nachfahre!" Nun konnte er über so viel Dummheit nur den Kopf schütteln. „Ich bin sein Nachfahre!", rief er nun zornig, „Ich Lord Voldemort! Draco Malfoy ist die Wiedergeburt von Slytherin, genauso wie du die von Rowena Ravenclaw bist."

„Rowena Ravenclaw? So ein Quatsch, ich bin Hermine Granger."

„Das weiß ich auch, aber du trägst ihre Seele in deinem Inneren! Hier in dieser Welt bist du Hermine Granger, hättest du aber vor Hunderten von Jahren gelebt, dann würdest du nun Rowena Ravenclaw sein und auch so heißen. Glaubst du etwa es war nur ein Zufall, dass es euch vor drei Monaten gelungen ist ihre vier alten Seelen wiederzuerwecken?"

„Nun... ja... ich dachte das wäre jedem gelungen... nur wir hatten eben die Idee..."

„Wie naiv. Du machst alles richtig und weißt nicht mal wieso das alles so funktioniert. Aber das ist jetzt auch egal. Du wirst dich nicht länger an dem Wissen erfreuen können, das du die Seele von Ravenclaw in dir trägst, denn ich werde sie dir jetzt entreißen."

„Was?"

„Du hast schon recht gehört. Ich will deine Seele. Dein Draco befindet sich schon längst nicht mehr in diesem Körper und auch dein Freund Weasley hat bereits seine Seele verloren. Jetzt mag er vielleicht noch im Koma liegen, doch lange wird sein Körper es nicht mehr schaffen ihn ohne einen Geist am Leben zu erhalten. Die beiden sind bereits längst verloren, jetzt fehlen nur noch du und unser alter Freund Potter. Aber um denn kümmere ich mich später."

Draco tot? Ron tot? Harry hatte Recht mit seiner „Voldemort ist in Dracos Körper Theorie"! Hermine konnte sich überhaupt nicht richtig bewusst werden über das, was ihr Voldemort eben eröffnet hatte, denn sogleich zog er einen langen Dolch aus seiner Tasche und schritt auf Hermine zu. Ein gieriges Grinsen zeichnete sich in seinem Gesicht und man konnte deutlich erkennen, dass er sich schon danach sehnte seine Beute zu bekommen. Panisch hastete Hermine durch die Kisten und versuchte ihm zu entkommen, während sie ihren Zauberstab herauszog. „Harry!", schrie sie hysterisch, fast schon brüllend in der Hoffnung vielleicht doch irgendwo ein Lebenszeichen ihres besten Freundes zu hören.

Harry konnte noch nicht tot sein, wenn Voldemort seine Seele wollte. Allen Anschein nach schaffte er es mit diesem Dolch seinen Opfern die Seelen zu rauben, auch wenn sie nicht wusste, was ihm das nützen sollte. Seine Todesser in Askaban mussten das gleiche Schicksal erlitten haben, wie Ron und Draco.

Während Hermine es schaffte aus dem Lagerraum zu entkommen und noch weiter durch die dunklen Kerker rannte, schaffte sie es nicht ihre erneut aufkommenden Tränen zu unterdrücken. Die Tatsache das Draco und Ron tot sein sollen wurde ihr nur langsam klar und sie weigerte sich dies zu akzeptieren. Irgendwie musste doch das alles wieder rückgängig zu machen sein? Irgendwie?

„Hermine", flötete Dracos Stimme lieblich ihren Namen und sie musste zusammenzucken.

Es war ein komisches Gefühl seine Stimme zu hören und ihn zu sehen und dann doch zu wissen, er ist tot.

Schlimm für sie war aber auch die Nähe seiner Stimme, denn obwohl sie wie eine Verrückte rannte, war er ihr doch dicht auf den Versen und schien keineswegs schon so außer Atem und erschöpft zu sein, wie sie.

„Gib doch auf und gib mir deine Seele freiwillig. Was willst du denn hier Großartiges machen? Du bist doch ganz alleine!"

Hermine aber ging überhaupt nicht auf seine Worte ein. „Harry! Harry, sag doch irgendwas! Wo bist du?"

„Denkst du wirklich, Potter würde dir jetzt helfen können? Willst du dich etwa immer nur auf deinen Freund verlassen, das er kommt und dir das Leben rettet. Wirklich feige."

Hermine fühlte einen plötzlich aufkommenden Schmerz in ihrer linken Bauchseite und spürte wie die Luft in ihren Lungen mit jedem Atemzug immer weniger werden zu schien. Im gleichen Augenblick schaffte Voldemort es, sie zu ereichen. Er hatte ihr Handgelenk gepackt und drückte sie gegen die Wand. Der Dolch in seiner Hand war erhoben und jeden Moment zum Zustechen bereit, aber auch Hermine war bereit.

Voldemort achtete überhaupt nicht auf den Zauberstab in ihrer Hand, sondern starrte ihr nur höhnisch in die Augen. „Leb wohl, Schlamm..."

Bevor er aber zum entscheidenden Stich ausholen konnte, schaffte es Hermine in Gedanken „_Petrificus totalus_". Voldemort, in Dracos Körper, zuckte erschrocken zusammen und fiel wie ein schwerer Sack auf den Boden. Für einen Augenblick dachte sie daran einfach zu apparieren, doch dann fiel ihr ein, dass sich Harry immer noch irgendwo in diesen Kerkern in Gefahr befand und sie ihren besten Freund nicht einfach so zurücklassen konnte.

So schnell sie konnte rannte sie weiter, ohne Voldemort auch nur einen Blick zu schenken. Es würde schon schwer genug sein gegen ihn anzukommen, dann würde sie bestimmt nicht darauf warten, bis er wieder bei Kräften war. Die Kerkergänge der Londoner Zauberuniversität kamen ihr noch viel schlimmer vor, als die von Hogwarts. Vielleicht war es auch deswegen, weil sie keine Ahnung hatte wo sie sich befand und nicht einmal Fackeln zur Orientierung an den Wänden hingen. Erst jetzt, in diesem Augenblick als sie daran dachte, fiel ihr ein das sie doch Licht machen konnte.

Hermine murmelte in Gedanken „Lumos" und sogleich erstrahlte an der Spitze ihres Zauberstabes das weisende Licht. Jäh blieb sie, wie vom Blitz getroffen, stehen. Eine dunkle Tür, genauso wie die zum anderen Raum, befand sich neben ihr. Auf ihrem ganzen Weg durch die Kerker hatte sie eigentlich nur zwei Türen entdeckt, was zwar sehr ungewöhnlich war, die Sache jedoch zu erleichtern schien. Harry konnte sich also hinter dieser Tür befinden. Vielleicht wäre das aber auch nur eine Falle?

Aber eigentlich war es ziemlich egal sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, was nun eine Falle sein könnte und was nicht, denn eigentlich war dies doch alles sowieso schon eine einzige Falle, aus der sie wahrscheinlich niemals wieder lebend rauskommen würde.

Mit klopfendem Herzen und einem festen Griff um ihren Zauberstab schritt sie auf die Tür zu und drückte vorsichtig die Klinke herab. Langsam trat sie herein und plötzlich fiel unter einem großen Knall die Tür hinter Hermine ins Schloss. Sie zuckte erschrocken- angesichts dieser Überraschung- zusammen. Fackeln an den Wänden des Raumes erleuchteten von einer Sekunde zur anderen alles und es stellte sich heraus das dieses Zimmer, ganz anders als das letzte, keineswegs eine dreckige Abstellkammer war.

Alles sah aus wie ein Schönes, jedoch unbenutztes Kerkerklassenzimmer. Dicke Bücher befanden sich in den Regalen auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers und wirkten schon ziemlich verstaubt und auseinanderfallend. Eine große Tafel stand ganz am Anfang des Zimmers, vor einer kleinen Anzahl von Tischen und auf dieser Tafel stand mit Kreide geschrieben...

„Willkommen Hermine...", murmelte sie die Begrüßung an der Tafel.

„Hermine! Pass auf!", schrieen zwei Stimmen gleichzeitig und sie konnte erkennen, das es sich um Harry und Ann handelte.

Entsetzt weiteten sich ihre Augen und sie wandte sich panisch um. Anthony grinste sie mit einem breiten Grinsen an, er hatte sich hinter der Tür versteckt um nicht von ihr gesehen zu werden.

„Weißt du was Schlammblut?", fragte er grinsend, „Ich glaube den brauchst du jetzt nicht mehr. _Expelliarmus_!"

Hermine schaffte es nicht so schnell zu reagieren um seinen Entwaffnungs-Zauber abzuwenden. Ihr Zauberstab wurde ihr aus der Hand gerissen, flog durch die Luft und schlug schließlich gegen die Wand des Zimmers, an der er hinunterfiel und davor liegen blieb.

„Nein!", stieß Hermine panisch aus und rannte ohne noch weiter auf Anthony zu achten, zu ihrem Zauberstab. Das jedoch war ein dummer Fehler von ihr, denn schon traf sie etwas an ihren Beinen und von einem Moment auf den anderen konnte sie nicht mehr laufen. Hilflos sank sie zu Boden und blieb dort liegen, denn ein verzweifelte Versuch sich aufzuraffen, indem sie sich an einem nahegelegenen Tisch festhielt, scheiterte.

„Hermine!", erklang wieder Harrys und Anns Ruf.

Vorsichtig hob diese ihren Kopf und konnte die beiden erkennen, wie sie gefesselt in einer Ecke des Klassenzimmers saßen. Anthonys Schritte kamen immer näher und Hermines Beinklammer wollte einfach nicht nachgeben. Panisch wolle sie sich wieder erheben, landete aber sofort wieder hart auf dem Boden. Plötzlich jedoch merke sie, das ihre Brust auf etwas lag, was sich ziemlich unbequem anfühlte. Vorsichtig hob sie ihren Oberkörper etwas an und erkannte dort auf dem Boden Harrys Zauberstab. Er musste genauso entwaffnet worden sein, wie sie eben. Fast hätte Hermine einen Freudenschrei ausgerufen, doch im letzten Moment besann sie sich darauf, dass das vielleicht jetzt, in ihrer Situation, nicht das Richtige wäre. So unbemerkt wie möglich schob sie ihre Hand unter ihre Brust und schlang ihren Griff um Harrys Zauberstab. Mit ihren Augen schielte sie vorsichtig zu Anthony und mühte sich so ängstlich wie möglich zu wirken um auch wirklich hilflos auszusehen. Anthony stand ein paar Schritte von ihr entfernt und sah von hinten breit grinsend auf sie herab.

„Keine Angst, es wird ganz schnell gehen. Ich werde dich fesseln, dann wird der Dunkle Lord kommen und all dem endlich ein Ende setzten. Du wirst sehen, du wirst fast überhaupt nichts von diesem kleinen Piecks spüren und schon ist alles vorbei."

„Anthony!", erklang dann Anns Stimme unter Tränen, „Hör bitte auf, das bist doch nicht du! Das ist doch alles nur der Imperius-Fluch. Bitte, kämpf dagegen an, du schaffst das! Ich weiß das du es kannst!"

„Halt gefälligst den Mund!", brüllte er zu Ann herüber.

Genau den Augenblick machte sich Hermine zu nutze. Sie zog den Zauberstab hervor, richtete mit ihrer ganzen Kraft ihren Oberkörper auf und zielte dann auf Anthony, der ihr immer noch den Rücken zudrehte.

„Stupor!", schrie Hermine.

Anthony wandte sich erschrocken zu ihr um, doch schon traf ihn der grüne Lichtstrahl aus Harrys Zauberstab und von einer Sekunde auf die andere stand er wie eine Statue vor Hermine.

Hermine zeigte dann mit dem Zauberstab auf ihre Beine und murmelte schnell: „_Finite incatatem_".

Ihre Beine lösten sich aus der Lähmung. So schnell sie konnte sprang Hermine auf, rannte zu Harry und Ann und ließ sich dann dort auf die Beinen fallen. Bevor Hermine aber einen Zauberspruch sprechen konnte um die Fesseln ihrer Freunde zu lösen, öffnete sich auch schon die Tür zum Klassenzimmer und Voldemort trat herein.

„Das würde ich an deiner Stelle nicht tun...", lächelte er, „du hast mich doch sowieso schon so wütend gemacht. Oder willst du etwa noch mehr leiden, als du es sowieso gleich tun wirst? Damit meine ich keine körperlichen Schmerzen, sondern die seelischen Schmerzen, die wir doch alle so lieben. Ich werde deine Freunde einfach vor deinen Augen ganz langsam abschlachten. Ich glaube das würde deiner kleinen lieben Seele den Rest geben."

Erschrocken ließ Hermine von Harrys Fesseln ab und sah mit ängstlichen Blick auf Voldemort.

Voldemort erwiderte ihren Blick jedoch nicht, sondern betrachtete nachdenklich den versteinerten Anthony. „So so... na ja, ich habe mir schon gedacht, dass er zu nichts nutze ist. Nun gut..."

Langsam schritt er unter den Augen der drei Freunde auf Anthony zu und ohne auch nur einen kleine Sekunde zu zögern, rammte er Anthony den Dolch in den Bauch. Erschrocken zuckte Hermine zusammen und sah aus dem Augenwinkel wie Ann entsetzt in stumme Tränen ausbrach. Anthony löste sich sofort nach der Verletzung aus seiner Erstarrung und sank vor Schmerz auf den Boden. Er schrie, doch diese Schreie der Qual hielten nicht lange an, denn ein paar Minuten später verstummte er. Hermine, Harry und auch Ann wusste, das er tot war und alle drei sahen sich schon das gleiche Schicksal erleiden.

„Wieso?", schrie Hermine plötzlich, „Wieso raubst du all den Menschen die Seele? Erst Draco, dann Ron und schließlich auch noch all deinen treuen Todesser. Ja, diese Menschen sind böse, genau wie du, doch denkst du nicht das du ihnen doch ein bisschen Liebe schenken könntest. Immerhin haben sie dir all die Jahre treu gedient, sie haben dich vergöttert und bewundert!"

„Ich schenke ihnen doch meine Liebe, zumindest so viel, wie ich aufbringen kann.", erwiderte Voldemort, „Diese ganzen Todesser wären doch alle gerne wie ich, deswegen haben sie sich auch mir angeschlossen und indem ich ihnen die Seele raube, können sie wie ich sein, denn sie werden alle ein Teil von mir. Dieser Dolch saugt jedem Menschen den er verletzt in Sekunden die Seele aus dem Leib und schenkt mir dessen Macht. Das ist auch der Grund, wieso ich so scharf bin auf dich und Potter. Denn ihr beide, seit die letzten fehlenden Stücke meiner Seelensammlung. Mit euch, kann mich niemand mehr aufhalten, all die anderen sind nur kleine Teile meiner Macht."

„Du wirst unsere Seelen aber nicht bekommen! Wir werden dich besiegen und all den Menschen ihre Seelen wieder geben." Trotzig und vollkommen entschlossen sah Hermine ihm entgegen und ließ sich auch nicht durch das amüsierende kopfschütteln verunsichern.

„Denkst du wirklich du besäßest die Macht, deine Freunde zu retten? Sie sind tot. Sie alle. Vergiss es endlich, Schlammblut. Wenn es jemand schaffen sollte, sie wieder zum Leben zu erwecken, dann wäre das ich und vielleicht noch dein Draco. Aber die Chancen das ich das mache, sehen ziemlich gering aus – eigentlich gibt es auch überhaupt keine Chancen dafür und ob es bei Draco klappen würde ist nicht einmal sicher. Denn ich weiß nicht ob die Wiedergeburt Slytherins noch immer so viel Kraft besitzt, wie der echte Slytherin. Ohne Zweifel, Dracos Seele war wirklich stark, so stark sogar das ein kleiner Teil von ihr in diesem Körper noch lebt, doch das heißt noch lange nicht, das er auch die Kontrolle über den Dolch erlangen könnte. Selbst wenn das alles geschehen würde, deine Freunde würden nie wieder so sein wie früher, denn ein Teil von ihnen wir ewig verloren sein."

„Draco... lebt noch?", murmelte Hermine, doch trotzdem so laut, das Voldemort es hören konnte.

„Ja, er lebt noch, wenn auch nur noch ganz schwach. Aber ich spüre wie es langsam mit ihm zu Ende geht. Weißt du eigentlich wie stark er dagegen angekämpft hat und dieser Kampf mit sich selbst, war wirklich total umsonst. Eine zeitlang hat er wirklich geglaubt er könnte es schaffen, doch vor zwei Tagen hat er erkannt, dass es nichts bringt sich weiter etwas vorzumachen. Er hat aufgegeben und sich besiegen lassen."

„Ich will meine Freunde aber wieder zurück!", schrie Hermine wütend und stand auf. Ihr Körper bebte vor Zorn und die Tränen in ihren Augen krochen wieder hervor. „Gib mir Draco und Ron zurück, verdammt noch mal! Was fällt dir eigentlich ein? Wie kannst du es wagen und einfach den Menschen die Seelen stehlen? Wer glaubst du eigentlich, dass du bist? Hältst du dich für Gott, oder was?"

„Was?", nahm Hermine Harrys benommene Stimme war, „Ron ist tot?"

„Ja, Potter. Dein bester Freund Ron wird den Löffel abgeben.", lachte Voldemort über seine Frage. „Und du Schlammblut, dein kleiner Wutanfall bringt dich überhaupt nicht weiter. Nimm es doch locker, du siehst sie sowieso alle wieder, immerhin wirst du ja auch bald das Zeitliche segnen."

„Ach ja?", schrie Hermine wieder, „Das wollen wir hoch erst mal sehen! Du magst vielleicht ein Messer besitzen und jeden abstechen, der dir in die Quere kommt, doch ich kann was, was du anscheinend jetzt gerade nicht kannst. Nämlich zaubern!" Hermine hob in sekundenschnelle ihren Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Voldemorts Dolch. Sie ignorierte die Tränen der Wut und des Schmerzes die ihr über die Wangen rannten und sie ignorierte auch wie sehr sie in diesem Augenblick litt. „Accio Dolch! Ich verspreche dir Voldemort, der Einzige der abgeschlachtet wird, wirst du sein!"

TBC


	9. Epilog

So, es ist vollbracht. Mit diesem Epilog ist Deep Abyss beendet. Ich danke euch wirklich herzlich für eure lieben Reviews und hoffe, dass euch das hier gefallen wird. Besonders danke ich meiner kleinen **milkaQ**, die schön brav für mich Betagelesen hat und sich mit meinem Rechtschreibfehler herumärgern musste ;).

Jetzt will ich nicht lange drum rumreden, sondern endlich beginnen!

hegdl, Bussal, die Alec

Deep Abyss – Epilog

Hermine hob in sekundenschnelle ihren Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Voldemorts Dolch. Sie ignorierte sie Tränen der Wut und des Schmerzes die ihr über die Wangen rannten und wie ignorierte auch wie sehr sie in diesem Augenblick litt. „Accio Dolch! Ich verspreche dir Voldemort, der Einzige der abgeschlachtete wird, wirst du sein!"

Ohne das Voldemort etwas dagegen machen konnte, flog der Dolch ihm aus der Hand und glitt direkt in Hermines andere Freie. Doch das schien Voldemort keineswegs aus der Ruhe zu bringen, sondern er zog nur etwas missbilligend und auch milde überrascht die Braue hoch. „Und was willst du jetzt machen, kleines Schlammblut? Etwa deinen Freund umbringen? Du weißt genau, ein kleiner Funke von ihm lebt noch in diesem Körper."

Hermine musste schlucken. Diese entschlossene Sicherheit von eben schien von einem Moment auf den anderen zu verblassen, denn der Gedanke daran Draco zu töten schien ihr fast das Herz zu zerreißen. Aber was sollte sie denn anders tun. Sterben? Einfach so aufgeben. Leben? Obwohl das Ziel doch so nah war. Es gab nur eine einzige Möglichkeit ihn umzubringen und das hieß damit auch Draco würde sterben und somit vielleicht sogar die Möglichkeit ihn doch wieder zurückzuholen. Sollte sie es aber nicht tun, würde das Schicksal von Harry, Ann, ihr und vielen anderen unschuldigen Menschen besiegelt sein...

Ein dreckiges Grinsen zog sich über Dracos Gesicht. „Hermine... du willst mich doch nicht wirklich töten, oder? Du liebst mich und ich dich auch. Wir beide gehören zusammen und der Tod würde uns für immer trennen."

Hermine wusste genau, das Voldemort in Dracos Körper diese Worte gesagt hatte, doch trotzdem zeigte es Wirkung. Voldemort wusste genau das Draco ihr wunder Punkt war. Der Punkt, der verhinderte das sie den Dolch gegen ihn erhob. Widerwillig begann Hermines Hand zu zittern und somit wurde das Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht nur noch breiter und er schritt nun langsam auf Hermine zu.

„Wir hatten so viele glückliche Stunden zusammen, auch wenn wir viel durchgestanden haben. Aber soll das jetzt denn alles umsonst sein? Willst du unsere Liebe jetzt etwa einfach so hinschmeißen?"

Langsam ließ Hermine ihren Dolch sinken, während Voldemort ihr immer näher kam. „Hermine!", schrie Harry, „Verdammt noch mal hör nicht auf diesen Typen! Vergiss Malfoy! Das ist jetzt Voldemort und das heißt er würde dich ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken umbringen. Überleg doch was Malfoy dir gesagt hat: _Wenn es soweit ist, musste du mich töten! _Genau das waren seine Worte und jetzt ist es soweit. Jetzt Hermine! Jetzt! Denkst du etwa, er hat das umsonst gesagt?"

Erschrocken wandte Hermine ihren Kopf zu Harry und in diesem Augenblick wurde ihr klar, das Harry Recht hatte. Draco hatte gesagt sie solle ihn töten, wenn sie keine andere Wahl hätte. Aber hat sie denn eine andere Wahl? Wie sollte sie ihn denn jemals wieder zurückbekommen? Es existierte zwar noch ein kleiner Funke in ihm, doch seine Seele war verloren. Sie war bereits an diesem Tag verloren, an dem Voldemort sie ihm entrissen hatte. Litt er nun denn nicht unheimlich und konnte Hermine ihn denn nun von seinem Schmerz und seiner Qual erlösen? Selbst wenn, die Angst ihn ihr war einfach zu groß. Sie hatte Angst ihm etwas anzutun. Angst, wahrscheinlich viel zu vorschnell zu handeln und Angst weil man dies vielleicht nicht mehr rückgängig machen konnte. Es gab doch eine andere Möglichkeit, oder? Es musste eine andere geben? Sie konnte Draco nicht umbringen. Draco ist doch ihr ein und alles!

Noch immer weinte Ann ihre Tränen, auch wenn sie jetzt nicht mehr so still waren wie zuvor. Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte Hermine erkennen, wie sie ihren Kopf auf Harrys Schulter gebettet hatte. Harry sah sie stattdessen mit einem eindringlichen Blick an. In seinen Augen schien sich Rons Bild zu spiegeln. Ron... Er lag noch immer in seinem Krankenbett und die sonst immer so fröhliche Familie Weasley saß darum. Nun zeichnete sich nur noch unendliche Trauer und furchtbarer Schmerz in ihren Gesichtern.

Es würde noch mehr Menschen so gehen wenn Hermine nun nicht endlich dies tun würde, was Draco, Harry und all die anderen mit ihren Worten, Taten und Blicken verlangten.

Voldemort war Schuld! Er war Schuld an all dem Unglück! Ihre Eltern sind gestorben durch ihn! Genauso wie Harrys Eltern! Ihre Freunde hatte sie verloren! Und Draco! Einfach alles! Was gab es denn jetzt noch zu verlieren?

Voldemort stand nun direkt vor Hermine und sah sie mit einem lächelnden Gesicht an. Mit dem Gesicht, mit dem Draco sie zuletzt angesehen hatte. Seine Hand war ausgesteckt und er wollte das Hermine ihm den Dolch gab. Mit großen Augen sah sie in seine blaugrauen Augen. Dracos Augen.

„Komm schon, Hermine... Lass uns zusammen glücklich werden."

Dracos Stimme. Doch Draco ist tot! TOT! Sie würde nicht mehr mit ihm glücklich sein können. Wegen ihm! Er hatte ihn umgebracht! Er... VOLDEMORT!

Wütend verstärkte Hermine den Griff um den Dolch und erhob ihn. Voldemort konnte nur noch ein überraschtes Gesicht machen, denn schon im gleichen Augenblick stach Hermine das Messer in seine Brust und zog es wieder heraus.

Ein Schrei durchfuhr Voldemort. Hermine hatte im selben Moment aus Verzweiflung fast mitgeschrieen. Noch nie in ihrem Leben hatte sie aus Dracos Stimme so viel Schmerz vernommen.

„Hermine...", murmelte Dracos Körper unter Qualen und sank langsam zu Boden, wo er regungslos liegen blieb. „Ich liebe dich... Danke..."

Mit erstarrten wässrigen Augen sah Hermine hinunter auf den regungslosen Körper Dracos zu ihren Füßen. Noch immer hielt sie den Dolch in der Hand. Das helle Metall hatte den roten Farbton von Blut. Von Dracos Blut. Hermine begann zu zittern, ließ das Messer fallen und sank kraftlos neben Draco zu Boden, ohne aber den Blick von ihm abzuwenden.

„Hermine...?", murmelte Harrys Stimme aus weiter Ferne.

Diese Ferne war aber viel zu weit entfernt, um sie zu erreichen.

„Was... was hab ich getan...?", schluchzte Hermine entsetzt und zugleich ungläubig unter ihren Tränen hervor. „Nein..."

Die letzten Worte waren nicht die von Voldemort gewesen, dass wusste sie. Die letzten Worte waren die von Draco! Von seiner Seele! Er hat gesagt er würde sie lieben!

„Du hast das Richtige getan, Hermine... Das einzig Richtige. Es ging nicht anders.", versuchte er sie zu beruhigen.

„Nein..." Hermine schluckte und legte ihre linke Hand auf Dracos Schulter um ihn zu sich zu drehen, damit sie sein Gesicht sah. „das kann nicht sein. Draco... Draco... wach auf."

„Hermine", vernahm sie wieder Harrys Stimme. „lass es."

Harry hatte Recht. In Dracos Gesicht war Leere. Vollkommene erstarrte Leere und kein einziger Ausdruck von Leben existierte mehr in seinen blaugrauen Augen. Draco war tot.

Hermine schrie mit einem erstickten Schrei auf. Verzweifelt schüttelte sie ihn. „Draco... Draco, verdammt noch mal... wach auf!"

Die Tränen rannten nur so aus ihren Augen und wollten einfach nicht enden. Tief in ihrem Inneren wusste sie schon längst das er tot war, doch sie wollte es nicht wahrhaben. Nur langsam begriff sie, was sie getan hatte. Sie hatte Draco Malfoy umgebracht. Ihre große Liebe starb durch ihre Hand...

„Ich liebe dich auch... hörst du? Du kannst jetzt nicht so einfach gehen! Ich habe dir nie gesagt wie sehr ich dich liebe! Komm zurück!", schluchzte sie, „Du kannst nicht gehen, ich brauche dich. Ich liebe dich, komm zurück... wach auf... bitte..."

Sie vergrub ihren Kopf auf seiner Brust und ihre Tränen vermischten sich mit seinem Blut.

Harry wusste nicht was er tun sollte. Gerne hätte er seine Freundin in den Arm genommen und sie getröstet, doch da er immer noch gefesselt war, konnte er sich nicht bewegen geschweige denn, sich befreien. Stattdessen musste er hilflos zusehen, wie Hermine bitterlich an ihrer Trauer zu zerbrechen schien.

Das einzige was Harry blieb, waren tröstende Worte für sie. „Hermine... du konntest nicht anders. Er hätte sonst dich getötet und mich... und nach uns wären noch viel mehr Menschen gestorben. Unschuldige, die den Tod nicht verdient hätten. Denk doch an Ron! Er hat Ron getötet! Malfoy war besessen. Besessen von Voldemort und du weißt das er dir gesagt hat, wenn es soweit ist, sollst du ihn töten. Du weißt es Hermine... du hattest keine andere Wahl. Er hat sich eben dafür bedankt. Er ist nun endlich glücklich und kann in Frieden ruhen!"

Zum ersten Mal schien Hermine auf seine Worte zu regieren. Langsam hob sie den Kopf, wandte sich um und sah Harry an. Blutspuren zeichneten sich in ihrem verweinten Gesicht. Ihre Augen hatten einen rötlich geschwollenen Ton angenommen und das Braun darin hatte noch nie so viel Trauer gezeigt. „Getötet?", wiederholte sie wie paralysiert, „Mich getötet?"

„Ja." Harry spürte Hoffnung in sich aufkeimen, darauf das sie verstehen würde das es wirklich ihre einzige Möglichkeit war. „Es blieb dir einfach nichts anders übrig."

Hermine sah wieder zu Draco herab und ließ ihren Blick dann auf den Dolch schweifen, den sie zuvor fallen gelassen hatte. Sie streckte zitternd ihre Hand nach ihm aus und hob ihn vorsichtig hoch. Ihre Finger fuhren langsam an der Schneide des schönen Messers entlang, während sie tief in Gedanken zu sein schien.

„Hermine?", fragte Harry vorsichtig, doch eine leise unheilvolle Befürchtung machte sich in ihm breit. „Was tust du da?"

Diese aber reagierte wieder nicht mehr auf seine Worte, sondern schien ganz alleine mit sich, dem Dolch und Draco.

„Ich will nicht mehr.", meinte sie dann entschlossen zu Dracos Körper und griff nach seiner leblosen Hand. „Immer wieder lässt du mich alleine. Hast du gehört, ich will nicht mehr!"

Entsetzt weiteten sich Harrys Augen. „Nein!", schrie er auf, „Leg sofort den Dolch weg, Hermine! Hör auf damit!"

Nun schien auch Ann langsam auf das zu reagieren, was ihre Freundin vorhatte. „Hermine?", stieß sie verwundert hervor, während sie langsam immer panischer wurde. „Hermine, hör auf, bitte!"

Verzweifelt wandte Harry sich in den Fesseln und versuchte sich loszumachen, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Die Stricke wollten einfach nicht reißen und so wurde die Panik in ihm immer größer.

Hermine wandte sich aber nicht mehr zu ihren Freunden um. „Harry?", sagte sie stattdessen in einem abwesenden Ton. „Ich... es tut mir Leid, für alles was ich dir je angetan habe. Ich habe das wirklich nicht gewollt, weißt du... Bitte, verzeih mir... nein, stopp... verzeih mir nicht... es wäre nicht fair, wenn ich dich jetzt darum bitte."

„Hör auf... bitte... leg den Dolch weg und hör auf dich zu verabschieden. Hermine... ich verzeih dir... ich habe dir schon längst verziehen... hör verdammt noch mal auf damit! Nur weil Draco jetzt gestorben ist, brauchst du dein Leben nicht wegzuwerfen! Denk doch daran, dass er sonst ganz umsonst gestorben wäre! Er ist gestorben um dich zu schützen! Für dich!"

„Ann?", murmelte sie aber stattdessen, „Hörst du... du bist meine beste Freundin, weißt du. Ich wollte dir auch nie wehtun und glaub mir, zwischen Anthony und mir, war wirklich nichts. Er hat gelogen, bitte glaub mir das irgendwann."

„Ich weiß das zwischen euch nichts vorgefallen ist, aber hör endlich auf damit. Komm schon, lass den Scheiß!"

Ein kleines Lächeln huschte über Hermine Lippen. „Leb wohl Harry... Ann... ich werde euch vermissen..."

Harry und Ann schrieen gleichzeitig auf und im gleichen Augenblick rammte sich Hermine den Dolch ins Herz. Ein stechender Schmerz durchfuhr ihren ganzen Körper und sogleich machte sich endlose Kälte in ihr breit, aber auch eine Erleichterung. Sie hörte wie ihr Herz einmal kurz dröhnend in ihren Ohren hämmerte, dann verstummte es – so als würde es zerbrechen.

Mit dem Dolch im Herzen fiel ihr Körper zu Dracos herab. Es sah aus, als würden sie zusammen in einem friedlichen Schlaf schlummern. Nur das Blut um die beiden herum ließ erkennen, das es der Schlaf der Toten war. Doch durch den Griff ihrer Hände, würden sie jetzt nie mehr getrennt werden... Hermine würde seine Hand nie mehr loslassen...

_Ende_

Ja, ja, ich weiß was jetzt kommt. Ich spinn ja und wie kann ich es nur wagen die beiden sterben zu lassen, tya, das alles ist mir nicht neu _g_. Eigentlich sollte es ja dabei bleiben, doch mir war am 10. Mai so langweilig, dass ich mir gedacht habe, ach schreib ich doch einfach eine kleine One-Shot und die findet ihr unter dem Titel „Dying Angel – Der Tod ist erst der Anfang" und soll eine kleine Aufmunterung für alle Tränen sein, die vielleicht jetzt geflossen sind. Wer es immer noch nicht verstanden hat: Auf das Ende folgt noch eine One-Shot. Deswegen, schnell hin ;).

Davor aber bitte noch auf den kleinen „GO"-Button klicken und zu reviewen beginnen. Irgendein Erfolgserlebnis brauch ja auch ich XP.

Bussi, eure Alec


End file.
